


The Back of a Truck

by orphan_account



Series: Back of Trucks [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Earth, EriFef - Freeform, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hiding, High School, I Don't Even Know, Like, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Secret Identity, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Students, Take away my computer before this turns out badly!!!, Teachers, equiradia, fluff?, katnep - Freeform, solfef, what? I don't even know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 76,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twelve trolls find themselves in the back of a truck, transported there by a sudden burst of energy from somewhere unknown. They have no knowledge of the humans or of their race, all they know is that they need to find a way back home, a way to fit in. But there are eyes watching them. Eyes that will catch them one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Like, I don't know. It was just an idea? Then it developed into THIS massive clusterfuck of a story. Please don't hurt me ;3;

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?” Karkat called as he stared around him blankly. He wasn’t in Derse anymore, nor Prostpit or anywhere he was familiar with. Terezi walked over to him and placed a calm hand on his shoulder as she stood beside him, looking around in wonder.

“1 H4V3 NO 1D34…” They were just in a rectangular room of sorts, metal bars standing vertically on the two longer sides and the room. The floor was just a wooden platform and a large tarp was draped on the opposite side of the bars. A flimsy wall of metal was at the square ends of the room, one had lines on it in long horizontal rectangles and a handle at the bottom.

A small, dull bulb hung overhead, illuminating wooden boxes and crates piled to the side, Eridan, Sollux and Equius were slumped on top of some of them, unconscious. Vriska and Tavros were piled up together in a corner in an uncomfortable position while Kanaya, Aradia and Feferi were huddled together in sleep.

A rumble began beneath the ground and a sudden jolt forced the Trolls to stumble towards one of the metal walls. Karkat grabbed onto Terezi as they began to tumble but with his other hand grappled to one of the metal bars. Eridan yelled as he hit the floor followed by Sollux as he fell while Vriska suddenly jumped up, unwittingly. Tavros rolled over, grabbing onto his wheelchair which was on its side and up righting it before sitting in it. He glanced about in confusion and upon seeing Gamzee asleep through the gaps of the wooden planks in an opened crate, raced over and, leaning into the crate through the top, shook him vigorously.

“gET UP gAMZEE, uH, sOMETHING, lIKE, bAD IS HAPPENING.” Gamzee winked open an eye and looked up at his friend.

“HeY bRo, WhAt Is MoThEr FuCkInG hApPeNiNg?”

“XOO <EQUIUS!” Tavros turned his head as did most of the others as the shrill cry emanated from inside a crate where scratching noises came from, slight tufts of blue fur appeared from the tiny lined holes between the wood.

“D --> Nepeta?” The tall Troll sat up from his jumbled position on the box and soon leapt off, rushing to the crate where the sound came from. “D --> Nepeta? Are you alright?” beads of sweat were seen on his forehead as usual and he grabbed onto the wooden crate and, with his fingers gripping tightly, wrenched it apart to reveal a frightened cat-like Troll who instantly leapt at Equius while talking.

“:33 >*ac leapt at her heroic Mewrail and hugged him tight, never going to let him go,*” Equius stumbled a bit but lifted his hands up to hold Nepeta so she wouldn’t fall and hurt herself.

“D --> I would prefer that such physical contact be refrained from lasting for such a period as long as forever.” Nepeta giggled at this as she lifted her head and looked at him through her slitted eyes, smiling like a small child. She lifted her right hand up and poked his unbroken arrow shaped horn and cringed her eyes as she smiled again. She pulled her legs off from his side and placed the paws on the ground, still giggling.

“:33 <*ac purred at this, smiling happily as she hugged ct*” Equius began to sweat even more as she hugged him around the middle, too short to be able to hug him properly around the shoulder and neck.

“D --> I… need a towel…” Nepeta giggled and pulled a handkerchief out from a pocket in her green coat and handed it to him. “D --> Thanks…” He took the handkerchief and began to wiped away the salty beads that covered his exposed arms and slightly soaked his black tank top, his blue symbol of Sagittarius based on the middle stayed dry though.

“Hey! Wwill you movve off of me you clam-head?!” Feferi gave a grunt of annoyance as she went over to the struggling Eridan who was trapped underneath Sollux who had fallen off of the crates and onto him.

“Well ii’m not the one who deciided two take a re2t on the ground now am ii?” Sollux grabbed his glasses that had previously fallen onto the floor and replaced them onto his face, the red and blue lenses no different to his real eye colour. Feferi came over and held her partially webbed hand out to Sollux.

“You best get up before )(-E starts glubbing.” She gestured to Eridan as she emphasised the)(-E. Sollux grabbed her hand as she pulled him up to standing, leaving Eridan to lift himself up to standing, dusting his clothes off as much as he could.

“Oh ha-ha, vvery funny!” He scowled as he re-wrapped his scarf around his neck. Feferi gave a little frown to him, waking him on the shoulder in a playful manner before dragging Sollux away.

“Hey Vriska, You All Right?” The blue-blooded Troll turned and faced her fashion-minded friend who had questioned her. She gave a nod and as Tavros was still looking into the crate where Gamzee still sat, she grabbed his wheelchair and tipped Tavros, causing him to fall into the crate, his arms thrashing around in the air frantically.

“I’m gr8, 8ut I think he might be in trou8le. >::::)” Kanaya looked to Tavros who still flurried about with his legs hanging over the side of the box. She gave a sigh, grabbing one of his legs and pulling it over the side of the crate, leaving him seated back into his wheelchair. He gave a sigh of relief.

“uH, tHANKS kANAYA.” She nodded to him before returning to Vriska who seemed unhappy that she had lost her fun. Aradia came up behind Tavros and peered into the box, seeing Gamzee there a faint grin split her lips as she watched him sitting there with the remnants of a sopor pie in his hands.

“y0u 0kay in there gamzee” She asked as she still watched him with an amused look on her face. Tavros quickly spun around in his chair and upon seeing her he nearly tripped backwards but Aradia grabbed the chair’s handles and sat him back up properly before he continued falling any further.

“uH, tHANKS aRADIA. bOY I’M THANKING EVERYONE-“

“WHY DOES NO ONE SEEM TO CARE WHERE WE ARE?!?” Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Eridan who was still fusing over his scarf, and turned to face the aggravated Karkat. Everyone looked about them, as if only just realising they weren’t anywhere they knew, Terezi though couldn’t look around, instead she sniffed the air and nearly instantly turned up her nose.

“I SM3LL FOUL 41R OUTSID3, SM3LLS WORS3 TH4N 4-“ She was cut off as a bump jostled the room, causing them to stumble about and Tavros to go wheeling away. He screamed out in hisloud voice, which wasn’t really loud, before being silenced as he hit into the flimsy metal wall and rebounded, falling off of his wheel-chair and onto his back. The crate in which Gamzee was in had tipped onto its side, causing Gamzee to spill his pie on the ground and for him to fall out. Kanaya grabbed onto Vriska as they steadied each other whilst Aradia grabbed onto the metal bars on the sides. Nepeta gave a screech, sounding more cat-like than Troll, and leaped to Equius, landing on his back as he grabbed onto the metal bars, nearly crushing them under his hands. Eridan stumbled and landed on his face on the floor, cursing to himself about his clothes getting dirty while Sollux grabbed Feferi, helping each other to stand.

“Aw, MaN!” Gamzee said sadly as he noted his spilt pie, leaving it on the ground as he stared at it. He stood back up and ruffled his hands through his hair and around his horns as he pondered what to do.

“FUCK THIS SHIT!” Karkat called as he regained himself, he passed over to the flimsy metal wall and grappled with the handle. “I WANT TO SEE WHAT’S GOING ON! AND NOW!” at that he heaved at the silver painted handle and lifted it upwards, pulling up the roller door as it coiled at the top. Sun light shone through the gap that was being broadened every second, causing them to squint as they peered out. The Trolls who were closest to the door stepped back as the harsh light hit their skin and clothes.

“FUCK! SUN!” Karkat shielded his eyes and tried to reach for the handle but the sun was still too bright, blinding his vision as he stepped into its light. He soon gave a huff and stepped backwards, allowing him space to see outside.

A wind pushed and pulled at their clothes as they all stood up, except Tavros, and looked outside. They were in some sort of machine, pumping out foul air as they moved along hard, grey surfaces. They looked to their side and spotted another hard surface like that but with automobiles heading in the separate direction. A white commodore followed behind the truck the twelve were in, a grumpy human at the wheel that was looking at a map while driving.

He glanced upwards, not seeming to notice the Trolls before looking down but he then seemed to freeze as he slowly lifted his head back up, staring at the weird alien creatures in shock through his glasses.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=33emlms)

Gamzee, being the fool he is, waved at him and smiled. He screamed, the noise able to be heard from outside of his white car, he released the steering wheel, but not before accidentally hitting it to the side and sending the car veering off the road and onto the grass beside it. Karkat quickly jumped forward, grabbing the handle and slammed the roller door shut, a bit too loudly.

“OK, NEW RULE. NO ONE IS TO OPEN THAT DOOR UNLESS TOLD TO BY ME.” Karkat said, being the bossy one as usual.

“That is not vvery fair considering I am more superior to you in evvery wway.” Eridan spoke as he continued to dust off his clothes. Karkat gave a huff of anger.

“NO WAY! I AM THE BEST LEADER THAN ANYONE HERE!” Everyone else groaned at this, but didn’t want to fight with him, everyone except Eridan.

“MY blood is wway higher on the hemoscale than YOURS probably is!” Karkat gave a harsh grunt at this retort.

“YOU ARE LUCKY I HAVEN’T FED YOU TO MY LUSUS YET!” Karkat threatened. Eridan gave a snort of disbelief.

“You wwouldn’t even have the guts to do something as benevolent as that!” The nubby horned Troll grinded his teeth as he tried to stop himself from attacking the pansy of a highblood. Feferi stood up and quickly stepped between the two.

“WILL THE BOT)( OF YOU JUST STOP ALR-EADY?!” Eridan calmed a bit and looked to Feferi, a small bit of anger showing on his face whereas Karkat didn’t need to hide it for everyone knew he was angry. Feferi turned to face Karkat, annoyance on her face.

“You can be the leader of the stupid group, Karkat as long as you leave –Eridan alone!” Eridan began to protest but Feferi reached her hand backwards, blocking his mouth from talking as she turned away from Karkat and to her Moirail. She pushed Eridan away from Karkat who seemed pleased and proud of being leader, as he always wants to be.

“HeY bRo, WhAt Do AlL uS mOtHeRfUcKeRs Do If A hUmAn CoMeS iN hErE?” Karkat looked to Gamzee who was holding onto Tavros’ wheelchair in case it rolled around again like before. He gave a shrug and thought for a second before responding.

“HIDE?” Pause of silence, then everyone was nodding and murmuring their agreement, excluding Eridan who was being lectured by a rather annoyed Feferi. The group mulled about a bit before Terezi started sniffing again, speaking what she had smelt.

“UH, GUYS, TH3R3 S33MS TO B3 4 HUM4N ON TH1S V3RY 4UTOMOB1L3.” Karkat froze and turned to Terezi with an odd look on his face. “4ND 1F YOU H4V3N’T 4LR34DY NOT1C3D, W3 S33M TO B3 SLOW1NG DOWN 4 F41R B1T.”

“WHAT? WHY THE FUCK COULDN’T YOU HAVE TOLD ME THIS EARLIER?!?” Terezi scoffed as Karkat’s shout and the two began bickering between each other.

“W3LL 1 H4D ONLY JUST NOT1C3D 1T, LUCKY 1 D1D TOO OR NON3 OF YOU WOULD H4V3 R34L1S3D 1T!”

“I HAD SO NOTICED IT!”

“NO YOU D1DN’T!”

“I DID SO! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!”

“UGH! TH1S 1S WHY 1 H4T3 YOU SO MUCH!!!”

“AND WHY YOU LVOE ME SO MUCH!”

“1 DO NOT LOV3 YOU! YOU LOV3 M3!”

“ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF THERE HUH?”

“will you two ju2t 2hut up already? We are iin enough trouble a2 iit ii2 wiithout you two going at each other!” Karkat scowled deeply at Sollux as he spoke to them both, Terezi glared with hostility but the two of them seemed to calm and they split apart for the time being.

“D --> It seems that we have slowed to a halt.” Nepeta nodded even though she had barely felt the truck slow or halt. The clang of the driver’s door slamming shut filled her ears, though no one else could hear as well as she could.

“:33 <*ac hears something with her purrfectly articulated ears used fur hunting prey. Something is heading this way and ac hides behind Equius*” Everyone stared at the childish Troll as she hid behind her strong friend.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CAT GIRL?” Equius grinded his teeth at this but he translated what Nepeta had said.

“D --> She is trying to say that something is %tremelly close and that it is coming to 100k in here and Nepeta doesn’t like it.” Karkat nodded but soon head the crunching of gravel underfoot of someone outside. His eyes quickly widened in fear.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide! Hide! Now! Hide!

“QUICK! EVERYONE HIDE!” Everyone reacted to Karkat’s rasped whisper instantly, Gamzee tossed Tavros into a crate before jumping in behind him and pulling the wheelchair on top of them. Kanaya and Vriska quickly pulled a crate to the side before jumping in behind it in the corner with a second crate covering them and a third stacked on top of that. Feferi pushed the third crate so it partially covered the other two girls before rushing and climbing on top of a stack of three crates, Eridan at her heels and soon lying flat beside her. Equius had grabbed Nepeta and hid her back inside of the box he had broken her out of previously before he grabbed a box and pulled it before him, hiding all cramped up in the second corner of the truck. Karkat had jumped into the nearest crate and pulled the lid over the top before realising Nepeta was also in there. He gave a groan and squished against the side of the box, peering through gaps and holes like everyone else did. Terezi had clambered on top of a stack of crates, hiding behind a wooden crate lid that was left loose. Sollux was hidden inside another crate with Aradia squished in beside him.

A clang of metal and soon light flooded into the truck, revealing a normal scene of crates to be transported, but the truck driver was sure he had heard something from in here. The man pulled off his cap and scratched at his black hair in confusion, looking around at the normal looking setting that was exact to how it was last seen, excluding the sopor pie on the floor.

The man looked at it oddly before pulling his dark blue top down and striding over to it. As he came beside it his knees bent, allowing him to crouch down. He dipped a finger into the liquid inquisitively and stoop up, sniffing at it and staring at it. He gave it another sniff and eyed it down before shrugging and opening his mouth, reaching his tongue out to like the green sopor pie.

“NO!” Everyone chorused as they watched from their hiding positions, they were all suddenly out of where they were, leaping at the man before he could taste the pie, except Tavros who couldn’t use his legs and Gamzee who didn’t know what was so bad about the pie.

The man could only just watch as ten weird creatures bolted out at him, smacking his hand away and grabbing onto him. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out, his eyes bulged out in horror and he looked at all the faces around him.

“DON’T FUCKING EAT THAT SHIT!”

“M4N! 1T’LL M4K3 YOU MOR3 CR4ZY TH4N G4MZ33!”

“Why Would Anyone Just Simply Find A Weird Looking Substance On The Ground And Try To Eat It, Unknowing Of What It Was Or What It Could Do To Your Body?”

“d0n’t eat that, it w0uld make you seri0usly ill.”

“:33 < *ac pawfully pounced at the human and grabbed onto him like efurryone else was*”

“D --> Eating that substance would make you %tremely ill, you need to be STRONG to eat that stuff and live unscathed.”

The man was freaking out now, while even having ten people around him, ten ALIENS was making him freak more than anyone could believe possible. He began thrashing his hands about wildly in an attempt to free himself from their grasp.

“Stupid human!!!!!!!! Stop fighting 8ack!”

“Why ii2 thii2 2tupiid human worth all thii2 agaiin?”

“BECAUSE HE COULD TAKE US TO THE FUCKING POLICE OR SOMETHING WHERE THEY WILL LOCK US UP IN SOME FUCKING MANKY, SHITTY OLD CELL LAB AND TO TESTS ON US!”

“wwell, this is not a vvery good wway to get on the right side of him!”

“We were only trying to H-ELP him! He was going to eat the sopor pie!”

“WhAt’S sO bAd AbOuT mY sOpOr PiEs?” The man rolled to his side, spotting Gamzee as he lifted Tavros out form the crate and into his wheelchair.

“uH, nOTHING gAMZEE, I JUST DON”T THINK THANK, uM, hUMANS AREN’T ALLOWED TO EAT SOPOR PIES, rIGHT GUYS?”

“Y34H, WH4T3V3R!”

The man let out a shrill cry only to be stifled as Eridan wacked him over the head with his laser gun. The man fell down unconscious and everyone backed away, staring at the guy in the blue top and jeans just on the ground with a soon-to-be egg lump on his head to deal with. Karkat grunted heavily and folded his arms.

“GREAT! NOW IT’S LIKE WE KIDNAPPED HIM!” he gestured to the knocked out, middle aged guy on the floor before refolding his arms again and glaring at the people around him. “WHERE ARE WE GOING TO FIND HELP NOW?” Eridan shrugged and hid his gun as he looked around nervously. Nepeta lifted her hand up and jumped up and down excitedly.

“:33 <*ac bounced up and down on her paws in excitement as a pawmazing idea came to her think pan. ‘Oh! Oh! Oh! I know!’ ac called while still jumping up and down.*” Karkat gave a sigh and covered his face in one of his hands while the other lay across his chest. His head shook side to side and, upon looking through the gap between his fingers and still seeing Nepeta jumping up and down, pulled his hand down and pointed to her.

“YES, THE AUTISTIC CAT GIRL MAY SPEAK NOW.” He closed his eyes and returned to having one arm crossed and the other covering his face as he shook it side to side. Nepeta stopped jumping up and down and smiled proudly to herself.

“:33 < *ac could hunt food for efurrybody!*” Karkat gave a sigh and shook his head even harder in disappointment.

“YES, OF COURSE, AND TEHN WE CAN ALL LIVE IN THE JUNGLES AND FORESTS OF EARTH AND FORGET ABOUT OUR HOMES!” Nepeta felt pulled down and she turned away, curling into Equius for comfort, which he provided needlessly.

“HOW ABOUT WE JUST WANDER AROUND AND TRY TO FIND A WAY TO OPEN A PORTAL OR SOMETHING AND TRAVEL BACK HOME THEN?” Karkat tried to reinforce the sarcastic tone in his voice by actions but no one seemed to notice as all they heard was ‘TRAVEL BACK HOME’ and they were already agreeing with him, mumbling to each other about what to do. “IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE PEOPLE!” but no one really heard him and he gave a grunt of annoyance before turning around and slamming his head into the tar between the metal bars on the side of the truck.

He only really just noticed that the light was decreasing, the sun was slowly setting over the horizon and they could go outside soon enough. He turned around and spotted everyone chatting to each other about everything.

“Vriska, I Had Come Up With A Few Dress Designs But I Am Not Sure Which Is Best. Could You Help Me out?”

“What the hell are we 2uppo2ed to do wiith thii2 guy now that he ii2 uncon2iiou2?”

“WHY TH-E H--------ELL DID YOU WHACK HIM WITH YOUR GUN?”

“HeY mOtHeR fUcKeR! wHaT dO yOu ThInK aBoUt ThIs CrAzY sHiT bUiSnEss?”

“Sure I can help you with that! ::::) 8ut just w8 and let my do something first…”

“:33 < *ac pounced onto Equius’ lap as he sat on the crate and curled up in his lap, purring fur pats as she rested there.”

“wwell I wwasn’t thinkin straight! It was the vvery first thin that clam to my think pan!”

“uH, I DON’T KNOW, WAIT TILL HE WAKES AND ASK HIM SOME QUESTIONS? oR… uH, rUN FOR IT?”

“I d0 n0t kn0w, we c0uld always thr0w him 0ut 0f here and take this large vehicle and drive it 0urselves?”

“EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!” They did and they looked to their leader for what he wanted. Nepeta giving a cat-like purr from her throat as Equius pat her.

“WE ARE GOING TO LEAVE THIS TRUCK WHEN THE SUN IS DOWN THEN WE NEED TO FIND SOME CIVILISATION TO ASK FOR HELP, MAKING SURE THEY DO NOT CONTACT THE AUTHORITIES.” Vriska gave a grumble but kept her thoughts in her think pan. “CLEAR?” they nodded, saying yes or, in Eridan and Vriska’s case, grumbled their agreement.

The group continued to mull about as they waited for the sun to set, Eridan off in a corner for the start then soon drifted and joined everyone else. Vriska was taking every chance she got to bother Tavros, but on one or more occasions, Gamzee helped Tavros avoid these attacks. Equius still sat with Nepeta, now sleeping, on his lap, but he was gazing over to Aradia who was talking to Sollux and Feferi. Eridan gazed their way and drifted over to them, tapping Feferi on the shoulder to get her attention, which she gave and turned around to face him.

“May I have a wword with you, Feferi?” She gave him a smile and nodded, following after him as he led her to a corner away from everyone else where they could talk. Karkat was arguing with Terezi about being leader and that Karkat was doing a bad job already. He could be heard by everyone, but they were used to this by now and they continued their conversations, only to be stopped at Feferi giving a rage to Eridan.

“WHAT? WHY THE GLUBBING SH--------ELL WOULD YOU HAVE A REDROMCRUSH ON- mrgh mur mufr!” Eridan gave an uneasy smile to the others as they stared at him while covering Feferi’s mouth.

“Eh, eh, eh. I don’t havve a crush or anythin, Feferi. Eh, eh, eh…” Feferi glared at him dangerously but he ignored her for the moment until everyone slowly turned their gaze away. He returned to Feferi, whispering some harsh like words to her while still cupping her mouth then after raising his hand and pointing to her, she gave a nod and he released her mouth.

“Oh my cod! Like, what the shell? Why would you have a crush on me?” Eridan tried to hide his blush but his cheeks were already changing to a shade of violet as he held a finger to his lips. He obviously was trying to keep it a secret from everyone else.

“Can you not see that I am tryin to keep this quiet?” Feferi glanced about but no one seemed to have noticed what they had said nor were they looking. Feferi turned back to Eridan and gave him a cheeky smile.

“No one will know.” Eridan gave her smile but he was still worried for he wasn’t sure that she liked him back. He gave a glance downwards and away from Feferi as he felt a bit embarrassed for telling her his feelings, Feferi noticed and felt bad about doing that. She wanted to make it all right, so she leant forward, planting her lips on his cheek in a quick peck before pulling back.

Eridan froze as he realised what had happened, lifting his hand up and touching his cheek before looking to his old Moirail with slight shock. Feferi gave him a smile before whisking away from him, hiding her own blush of pink on her cheeks. Eridan glanced about, noting that no one had seen what had happened and sighed happily to himself before walking off to do something else.

But one person had seen and heard everything. She had lifted open one of her eyes carefully and slowly so no one could see and watched Eridan and Feferi. Her ears were perfectly suited to hearing things over other loud noises, like the rest of the Trolls talking, and she had heard everything they had said to each other in predicted privacy. She gave a smile to herself and curled her head back into Equius’ lap and began to sleep again. Nepeta needed to update her shipping wall or at least make a new one!

“OK! EVERYONE UP! NOW!” Vriska glared at Karkat dangerously as he had interrupted her as she was holding Tavros upside down while Gamzee was trying to put him back in his seat and away from her. “THE SUN IS JUST ABOUT DOWN, WE CAN GO NOW!” Terezi was already peering out of the truck, taking in her surroundings with intensified curiosity.

“WH4T 1F W3 H1TCH 4 R1D3?” Karkat shook his head and pulled her back from the edge, much to her dislike, and looked out himself.

“WE DON’T WANT TO ATTRACT ATTENTION TO OURSELVES!” Terezi thought for a moment but then she had to admit, it was a fair point. A groan from the floor made everyone turn, watching as the man rolled his head about. A hand raised up and rubbing his head as he continued to wake.

“Quiick guy2! We have got to go!” Equius quickly grabbed Nepeta from his lap and chucked her over his shoulder, quickly leaping out of the truck while Vriska dropped Tavros on the ground, leaving Gamzee to put him back in his chair. Kanaya was dragging Feferi along with Vriska as she joined them. Aradia was just walking out slowly and calmly while Sollux jumped out and fell as he hit the gravel ground. Eridan grabbed his gun from leaning on one of the metal bars and followed after them. Karkat and Terezi were already out and waiting as the others jumped out, leaving Gamzee and Tavros still inside. Gamzee decided to give Tavros a ride, pushing him in the wheelchair out of the truck and, as gravity has no real exceptions, he fell down face first on the ground.

“HeY, sOrRy BrO! I DiDn’T mEaN tO dO tHaT!” Tavros gave a grumble but felt better after Gamzee had jumped after him and lifted him back upright.

“NOW WH4T DO W3 DO OH M1GHTY L43D3R?” Karkat scowled to her but he replied to the question none the less.

“WE NEED TO FIND SOMEONE WHOC AN HELP US.” He started scanning around but couldn’t see any houses or anything yet. He gave a sigh and began walking in a randomly chosen direction, heading towards a forest. “COME ON, LET’S GO FIND A HOUSE OR SOEMTHING!” The others followed after him unsure, Vriska didn’t care for she was still bothering Tavros while Eridan stayed close by Feferi as she talked with Kanaya and Aradia. Equius continued to carry Nepeta over his shoulder, mindless to her struggles to get down and her complaints.

A grumble interrupted the silence as they walked, everyone’s gaze turned to Sollux as he held his stomach and looked at everyone around him with an odd smile.

“Iit 2eem2 that ii am a tad biit hungry…” Karkat groaned in annoyance at this and continued walking. Nepeta took her chance and leapt from Equius’ shoulder, landing on Sollux and accidentally pushing him to the ground as she sat on his chest.

“:33 < *now that ac had freed herself from her Mewrail she pondered whether TA would like her to hunt food for him*” Sollux seemed dazed at the impact but he soon regained himself and replaced his glasses over his eyes before replying to Nepeta who still sat staring at him expectantly while her tail twitched in anticipation.

“uh, yeah 2ure. You can go hunting for u2 iif you want.” She squealed happily and leaped off of him and started off in another direction to go hunt before being stopped by Equius calling her name.

“D --> You are most likely to get hurt so you are required to stop this 100d f001ishness immediately before %tensive measures are to be taken.” Nepeta rolled her eyes and turned round to face her Moirail with slight annoyance crossing her face.

“:33 < I go hunting all the time! I mean. *ac stared at Equius in annoyance. ‘I go hunting fur food all the time.’ She said*” Equius gave a sigh and went over to her, patting her on the head and giving her a hug.

“D --> I know but even when you do that I get an%ious and I 100k for you when you are late. It’s just part of being your Moirail.” Nepeta smiled and hugged him back before turning tail, literally, and pouncing away on all fours, the click of her claws extending could be heard.

“D --> Be safe!” Nepeta giggled at Equius worrying about her and she bounding onwards as the rest of the Trolls continued to walk on aimlessly, Karkat rambling about things as usual. Tavros still being bothered by Vriska while Gamzee barely noticed. Equius went and walked beside Aradia as she talked to Kanaya. Eridan was with Feferi and Sollux while Terezi was arguing with Karkat.

Nepeta was bounding over small bushes and dashing around large fir tree trunks in the forest. She came to a sudden halt as she heard something. She raised her head over a nearby bush and gazed over to a herd of horses. ‘Purrrrrrrrfect! Hoofbeasts!’ She thought to herself happily as she turned to a stalking position and stepped closer to them steadily, whispering to herself.

“:33 < *The great huntress, ac, stalked closer to the hoofbeast herd, preparing to pounce at them fur her kill!*” Her slitted eyes enlarged as she entered the shade under the bush, thought the sun had just set there was some light still left from it. She purred to herself quietly as she got within attacking range and, after a wriggle of her blue tail, she pounced at one of the closest Hoofbeasts.

“Pounce-attack!” She cried as she landed on the horse, leaving the others to skitter away while the one she was on began to buck around. She dug her claws deep into it’s sides, which only caused it to neigh loudly.


	3. Misjudged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character introduced!!!

Meanwhile, back over with the rest of the Trolls, the horse could be heard as it called it’s last cry before being silenced. Tavros gave a shiver as he thought of the dead horse whereas the others paid little attention to the noise. A faint light could be seen ahead and the trolls began to climb over the small hill. As they reached the top a small suburb lay before them.

Just a neat little collection of houses with curved, illuminated streets with neatly trimmed bushes and, for most, a organized and crime-free place to live. The houses were nearly all the same but all were the same colour. The lawns were well mown and some hedges were formed to shape something. A few cars drove along the street and as the Trolls looked about they spotted a sign saying ‘Gladeview’ which was obviously the name of the suburb.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PILE OF SHIT?” The Trolls barely noticed Karkat’s ranting’s as he swore about the humans and their pettish ways of needing to be with each other to live. Vriska took the lead, heading down the hill towards civilisation.

“WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOING?” She stopped and turned back to Karkat with a glare.

“I am going to see if any of the humans could possi8ly help us 8efore it’s gets too l8!” Karkat grumbled and stormed towards her but as he came to her he growled and stormed on past her, heading towards the houses. Vriska scowled but decided to have some fun and, again at Tavros’ expense, pushed the wheelchair and it’s occupant down the hill side. Tavros was screaming out as he gained speed, heading for the fence. Gamzee was already walking after him while the others flinched as Tavros whacked into the cream metal fence with a loud CLANG, Vriska merely laughed hysterically.

“I’m CoMiNg BrO!” Gamzee quickened his pace and as he arrived at Tavros, who was failing at pulling himself up, chucked him back into his wheelchair.

“HEY FUCKWADS! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES BACK HERE! SOMEONE COULD HAVE HEARD YOU!” Gamzee gave a nod and started back up the hill towards the others, Sollux giving a grumble.

“Not before they hear you ii think KK.” He stifled a collection of insults from escaping his mouth and stormed past Gamzee, towards the houses. Gamzee gave a shrug and turned around; following after Karkat like a lamb to its mother, except in a Troll-like concept… a Mini-Hoofbeast to its Hoofbeast Lusus? A door swung open to a house nearby, a light flicking on as it illuminated the outline of a young man. The Trolls quickly ducked down onto the grass, their dark colours blending with the grass as the man looked around his backyard and over the fences that square it off. Spotting no one he went back inside. Karkat grumbled to himself and stood back up, dignifying himself again as he stormed off.

Not everyone was too pleased by Karkat’s actions but they dared not to argue with him unless they wanted to get a fistful of swears shoved down their food chutes. Equius was still walking but kept glancing back to the forest where Nepeta last was, wondering where she could be and what was taking her so long, but he didn’t have to worry for long for a shrill cry filled through the night sky. The blurred shape of a Troll flashed out of the trees, dragging something behind it. Equius smiled as Nepeta dropped the beheaded Hoofbeast and leaped at him, giving him a great, big hug. Equius didn’t squeeze back for he was afraid he might squeeze too hard, as he so often does when drinking a glass of milk.

“WILL YOU KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN FISH-BREATH? HALF OF THE STUPID HUMANS IN THIS PLACE WOULD HAVE WOKEN TO YOUR LITTLE SQUEAL BACK THERE ALREADY!” Neither Equius nor Nepeta seemed to take note of Karkat and his ramblings, the feline-like Troll climbed over Equius’ shoulder, swinging her legs around and twisting the other way before grabbing around his neck with her arms. Her pawed legs soon locked around his waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, smiling happily.

“:33 < *ac purred happily as she kept purrself wrapped around Equius. ‘Giddy up!’ she called cheerfully as she grinned even wider.*” Karkat groaned, lowering the skin covering his eyes in an annoyed looking style as he continued to walk around, not entirely or truly sure of what to do.

The night passed slowly and uneventfully, small chat was made among a few of them but other than that, not much happened as the group circled around the town, staying in the shadows as they wondered where to go and what to do to get there. Terezi sniffed at the air before turning to Karkat which she had sensed was on her left.

“H3Y K4RKL3S, TH3 SUN 1S ST4RT1NG TO R1S3.”

“FUCK!” The Trolls had gotten nowhere on their little adventure so far. He quickly glanced at the row of houses, wondering what to do when a light flickered on in one of the upstairs rooms. A fairly small shadow passed the curtained window before a light also flickered on in various downstairs rooms. Karkat grumbled to himself as a thought entered his think pan, but he voiced it anyways.

“WE SHOULD PROBABLY GO FIND A HUMAN TO HELP US.” Nepeta wriggled about and leaped off of Equius’ back and onto the ground, looking to Karkat with a confused and slightly fearful face.

“:33 < But Karkitty, they might not s33 us as friends and they might take us paway to that clawful lab and pawfurm tests on us!” Karkat gave a sigh and shook his head with his eyes closed. Feferi was the one to reply to that.

“You S)(OULD know Karkat by now, Nepeta, he was most likely exaggerating, MOR-E than a little bit too.” Nepeta gave Feferi a smile and nodded before turning to Karkat who had ignored the comment the sea-dweller had said and had begun to walk over to the house that was alight. As they reached it, stopping at the fence which was too tall, even for Equius to reach.

“0ver here pe0ple, I f0und a way thr0ugh!” They turned and faced Aradia who was pulling open a gate in the wall that led through an alley way, right the way around the house and to the front that faced the road. Karkat peered around the fence before returning to the darker shadows and talking to his team.

“SINCE I AM YOUR LEADER I SUGGEST THAT I TALK TO THE HUMAN FIRST!” Terezi laughed at this before calming herself down, but the cheeky smile remained on her lips.

“YOU 4R3 MOST L1K3LY TO ST4RT 4 F1GHT W1TH TH3M TH4N TO B3FR13ND TH3M, K4RKL3S!” He groaned at this, grinding his teeth together as he struggled to suppress his cheeks from turning deep red.

“WELL YOU’D MOST LIKELY FREAK THEM OUT SHITLESS WITH YOUR LIKING AND WHATNOT!” She glared dangerously at him through her glasses with blind eyes before giving a shrug and nodding in agreement, she knew she could act a bit… you know… coo coo!

“I wwould suggest that I go considerin I am a highblood and that I am vvery well educated in such thins as this.” Sollux groaned and shook his head argumentally.

“you’d probably ju2t try to make out wiith them or 2omethiing el2e!” Eridan was about to reply to this before Feferi stepped between the two and split them apart.

“S)()()()()(!” Eridan grumbled while Sollux nodded and looked away. Nepeta bounced down and stepped forward.

“:33 < *ac wanted to go talk to the human*”

“NO THE AUTISTIC CAT-GIRL MAY NOT TALK TO THE HUMAN!” More growls and arguments followed as Equius began to argue with Karkat about being mean to Nepeta till he ordered him to be silent. Terezi then began the topic of how she could go but it was abandoned as they once again pointed out she was blind. Vriska, Tavros, Kanaya, Gamzee and Aradia decided to keep out of the arguing but Vriska had other ideas in mind.

She snuck around behind Tavros when he wasn’t looking and, with a heave, tipped him out of his wheelchair before running away and returning to normal so she couldn’t take the blame. Gamzee barely noticed this, he was too engrossed in watching the stars in the night sky as it slowly changed to dawn, turning to a faint orange glow. The Trolls became restless now as they realised they were running out of time, and Terezi gave in.

“F1N3! YOU C4N GO K4RKL3S! JUST DON’T GO M4K1NG 4 M3SS OF TH1S!” Karkat smirked at this and turned around, stalking out of the darkened alleyway and across the lawn, stepping up to the door of the humans Hive. He paused as he looked for a way to get the human’s attention when a round button caught his attention. He reached his hand forward and poked it with a finger, a melodic sound sounding from inside. A pause followed before some steps could be heard and the white wooden door opened.

A teenage girl stood there, only of about twelve or thirteen years, or six sweeps to Trolls. She brushed away her thick blond hair as it fell from underneath a blue hat and onto her face. She barely really noticed him in the darkness until she turned to her left and flicked a switch, a light coming overhead of Karkat as he squinted till his eyes adjusted. The girl was dressed in a black, pleated skirt along with a white shirt, buttoned at the centre with a clean, crisp collar. A logo of sorts stood out on the pocket on the left side of her chest and she finally looked up at Karkat with her green eyes. Karkat frowned at her, grumpy as always, but he felt a bit confused as he noticed the hat on her head looked like Nepeta’s, but that couldn’t be right! Nepeta was wearing hers. He shook the thought from his think pan before beginning to talk.

“GREETINGS STUPID EARTH HUMAN, I AM K-“

“Karkat Vantas!” She squealed, her eyes brightened up as she recognised him. Karkat seemed amazed, shocked really, at this but he tried to regain his composure. “Nice cosplay!”

“I BEG YOUR PARDON?” The girl laughed at him.

“Wow! You sound just like the real thing! And I must say, your skin seems to realistic along with your horns and teeth and eyes! Amazing!” Karkat stared at her, his jaw dropped open in wonder as he stared at her. He was just about to ask a question when.

“:33 < HEY! THAT’S MY HAT!” Nepeta bounded around from the alleyway, leaping to stand beside Karkat as she stared in annoyance at the girl who stood giggling.

“D --> Nepeta! You really shouldn’t have done that! Mr Vantas had told you to stay in the alleyway!” Equius appeared from behind the fence and went over to his Moirail, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. She gave a scoff as she continued to stare at the girl who was nearly close to bursting out into a laughing fit.

“Oh my god! This is so AWESOME!”

“SHUT UP YOU FUCKASS!” the girl piped down at Karkat shouting before he turned to face Equius and Nepeta. “AND YOU TWO BETTER GET YOUR STUPID ASSES BACK WITH THE OTHERS BEFORE I CHOKE YOU TO DEATH WITH ERIDAN’S SCARF!” The girl was surprised, happy even as he said this. Equius and Nepeta turned to go.

“Wait, others? Eridan? Who else is cosplaying?” She leaned her head out of the door only to be pushed back in by Karkat’s hand.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS COSPLAYING?” She seemed confused but then shook her head and smiled.

“Oh! I see! You are acting like the actual characters! Anyway, why did you come to me?” Karkat grumbled and shooed Equius and Nepeta off a bit before turning to face the teenager again.

“THE FUCKING SUN IS COMING UP AND WE NEED SHELTER.” She thought about it before giving a nod.

“Sure! My father is out at work already and doesn’t come back till well after sun down so you can stay in here!” Karkat nodded before turning around and facing the fence that was the side of the alleyway.

“GUYS! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!” The remaining nine Trolls flowed out of the passage and flooded towards the house, aiming to get inside before the sun could get them. The girl was forced to one of the walls as they made their way through to the living room, she was amazed and shocked, over joyous as she named every single Troll correctly.

“Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon, Equius Zahak, Aradia Medigo, Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara, Sollux Captor, Terezi Pyrope, Vriska Serket and Kanaya Maryam, Feferi Peixes and Eridan Ampora!” Eridan smiled smugly as she mentioned his name before walking on into the living room after the others.

“It is vvery good to see I am wwell know by more than just one simple race!” The teenager couldn’t be happier; she was so amazed by having all the main Trolls she knew being cosplayed, here, in her own house! But what she didn’t realise was that they were the actual Trolls.

Feferi and Kanaya were admiring a couple of statues of various porcelain that was organised on a shelf while Eridan was sitting down promptly on a chair with his leg crossed over the other. Nepeta was sniffing about and exploring the place happily while Equius tracked after her. Tavros sat in his chair while Gamzee chatted with him, Karkat was looking around the living room fancifully while Sollux chatted with Aradia and Vriska leaning on the kitchen bench. The girl was in so much shock and joy, she was practically speechless. She looked at Karkat who was inquisitively studying a wine bottle opener that was left on the bench from the previous night. She giggled before pacing over to him and holding her hand out to him.

“I am Leah.” She continued to hold her hand out to him but he merely glanced at it before whacking it away.

“WHY WOULD I WANT TO KNOW WHAT A STUPID HUMAN’S NAME IS?” She laughed and placed her hand back by her side, pulling off the Nepeta hat and chucking it onto a side table in the corner of the room.

“You really do act like the actual Trolls don’t you?” Karkat tilted his head in a confused way.

“WHY DO I NEED TO ACT WHEN I CAN JUST BE NORMAL ME?” She gave a laugh and nodded.

“True, true, but you have amazing costumes, mind you, and you must really like Homestuck!”

“I DON’T THINK I HEARD YOUR SHITTY LITTLE VOICE RIGHT. HOMESTUCK? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHITTY SOUNDING THING?” Now it was Leah’s turn to be confused. She tilted her head to the side and stared at him, raising her hand up and scratching her head thoughtfully.

“You know, Homestuck? The web comic? Andrew Hussie created it?” Karkat shook his head and was about to ask something when Eridan’s shout interrupted him.

“WWHAT IN GOG’S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING LAND-DWWELLER?” Sollux picked himself up from the floor where he had tripped over Eridan’s legs that were rested on a foot rest. He frowned to Eridan who stood up glaring at him dangerously.

“Ju2t triippiing over a lazy sea-dweller’2 feet! That’2 all!” The two scowled at each other angrily, Eridan pulling his wand out from his side and holding it ready in case he needed it. Sollux removed his glasses as he prepared to strife with Eridan, the two glaring dangerously and Feferi kept calling out to them to stop as did Karkat and a few others.

“FUCKING STOP YOU IDIOTS!!”

“Hey! Cool contacts, where did you get…those…” She paused as she watched the blue and red sparks jumping from his blue and red eyes. She froze and looked around, her eyes widened as she started to tremble. Nepeta came running back in hissing with Equius at her tail. Leah looked and noticed that Nepeta’s mouth was green! That was not possible with special effects or make up! Nor were the sparks that increased in intensity around Sollux’s eyes. Eridan raised his wand up, aiming it at Sollux but now Karkat was screaming at them all. Nepeta crouched down ready to pounce, her tail flickered and Leah gasped as she realised that these weren’t cosplayers, they were the ACTUAL Trolls!


	4. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Leah understands!

“…oh my god…” She whispered, somehow everyone turned and faced her with a confused face.

“SPEAK THE FUCK UP!” She looked around her, spotting the trolls before seeing Eridan with his wand prepared to fight. Her gaze instantly flickered over to Gamzee, widened in fear before turning to Vriska. She looked to Nepeta, as she had calmed down and quickly ran over to her, grabbing her quickly by the coat and dragging her away without saying another word.

“:33 < *ac wanted to fight too but went along with the human instead*” Equius was about to follow but Leah gave him a glare and shook his head. Nepeta didn’t mind being dragged off and she bounded up the stairs before Leah, reaching the top before she was even half way. Leah’s eyes looked glassy, like they were near tears as she walked past Nepeta, tugging at her coat slightly before opening up a door, obviously her bedroom.

Pictures of the Trolls were everywhere, on the walls on posters, on her computer screen as a screen saver, on photos and even on the roof! Nepeta stared around in amazement, shock and confusion, she looked around as she turned, taking in every image before flunking down on the bed. Leah came over to her, sitting beside her before staring at Nepeta’s eyes.

She suddenly burst out, tears streaming down her face. Leah reached forward, hugging Nepeta as she sobbed sadly. Nepeta didn’t know what was happening, but she hugged Leah in comfort.

“You were my favourite…” Nepeta shook her head in confusion, just faintly hearing Leah’s sobbed whisperings. She pulled Leah away from her and looked at her much like a child to a friend in need. Nepeta tilted he head in confusion at the ‘favourite’ bit before looking around her again, before pausing on an image of Gamzee. He looked evil and menacing in this poster, three scratches covered his face as he held onto two juggling pins in one hand. She thought it very odd before noticing that blue and green blood covered the pins, she held her hand to her mouth in shock before turning to Leah. The girl still sat on her bed, her reddened eyes sorrowfully looking at Nepeta as she had looked at the posters and images around her.

She removed her hand from her mouth, her jaw still hanging down in shock and she moved her tongue around as if talking but she didn’t say anything. She froze, swallowing and wetting her mouth before beginning to talk.

“:OO < What, what is all this? And- and why is Equius’ and my blood on Gamzee’s pins?!” Leah shook her head, unable to reply but she closed her eyes before passing over to her computer, typing a few things into the URL bar and a site came up. It was just an animated picture with writing underneath but she then clicked on a button, he screen changed to another image and when she saw it Nepeta began to weep, struggling backwards as she backed away from the monitor.

It was of Gamzee and Equius, Gamzee had the bow’s string wrapped around Nepeta’s Moirail’s neck as he struggled to breath. Leah cried too but clicked the next button, going to another page showing Equius lying down, dead. Nepeta cringed her eyes shut and tried to look away, but her curiosity called her back again as she looked to the screen, seeing herself there in a vent, watching!

She watching with unblinking eyes as herself on the computer pounced to Gamzee, but she was caught in the action though not before Nepeta had scraped her claws across his face. Nepeta stared in horror as she was thrown to the ground, Gamzee approached but no more was seen. Nepeta couldn’t hold back anymore, tears were flowing freely, the olive green mixing with her skin and clothes as it dribbled down her face. Leah went over and hugged Nepeta.

“You were my favourite, and I cried when you died…” Nepeta cringed her eyes shut as she embraced Leah. The two sobbed together, trying to calm each other and regain themselves and when they finally did, Nepeta was the one to speak first.

“Who else dies?” Leah looked away sadly before sitting down in her computer chair. Her fingers tapped about slowly and in a delayed manner and soon an animation was playing on an interesting site called ‘YouTube’. Leah skipped forward to a part where Tavros was running towards Vriska with his lance. Nepeta closed her eyes as she expected him to run right through Vriska, but instead she had caught the lance in her hand, swung it round and stabbed it straight through Tavros. Nepeta cringed tighter as she watched the punctured Troll fall off into blackness.

Nepeta shook her head as she rubbed her tears on her coat sleeve. Leah sighed before turning back and hugging her. But Nepeta sniffed and turned around, sitting back on the bed.

“Is that all who dies?” Leah shook her head but didn’t go back to the computer.

“You are too upset…” Nepeta shook her head and wiped her eyes again.

“No no, I want to see…” Leah looked at Nepeta oddly before slowly nodding and returning to her computer, tapping a few more things on ‘YouTube’ and then a whole video played on how all of the Trolls had died. She had to suffer watching Equius die all over again, followed by herself, then Tavros. But she was shocked at Kanaya and Feferi’s death, but she then was a bit confused as Eridan died but she shook her head and turned away, she didn’t want to see anymore…

Leah flicked her monitor off and walked over to Nepeta, giving her a hug sadly as she led the Troll out of her room and back downstairs.

“I’m a Leo too you know.” Nepeta gave her a weak smile and nodded, their eyes were reddened from crying so much as they turned around and walked back to the living room, only to be greeted with something rather surprising.

Karkat was holding Eridan’s arms behind his back as he shouted in his ear. Aradia was holding his ‘science’ wand and inspecting it while Feferi tried to calm a ranting Eridan down. Sollux was being held back by Equius who had hold of his shoulders. Vriska was kicking Tavros in the side as he writhed on the floor; Kanaya was pulling at Vriska, trying to stop her while Gamzee searched around in the kitchen for a pie. Terezi was just sitting in a chair laughing and smiling.

Equius spotted Nepeta’s reddened eyes and let go of Sollux, leaving him to fall and hit his head on the ground but Kanaya spotted him try to get at Eridan again and she quickly grabbed onto his arm and held him back even as he struggled. Leah stopped and watched as Equius hugged Nepeta, the small Troll squeezing him tightly as if she had lost him for a thousand years.

“D --> Why are you crying Nepeta? What happened? What did she do?” He glared behind her at Leah who shifted uncomfortably as she walked around, looking at all the Trolls, avoiding Vriska, Eridan and Gamzee though. Nepeta continued murmuring to him but no one heard anything else they said. Leah had to leap and catch the porcelain figure of a woman as Eridan wacked it off of the shelf with his hand. She sighed and stood back up, replacing it in its spot before scowling to Eridan who looked down a bit sadly and slowed his aggravation till he barely fought at all.

Karkat frown and gave him a shove at which he grumbled and folded his arms over his chest, Karkat turned to Leah who was scowling at him, and everyone else really.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you were the real fucking Trolls?” Karkat frowned and glared dangerously at her as his short teeth poked out over his lower lip.

“WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE REALISED WHEN WE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT HOMESTUCK OR COSPLAY WAS ASSFUCK!” She ground her teeth together as she refrained herself from saying something back, for she knew not to anger them for most were unstable or quick to react. She quickly turned away, watching as Gamzee searched around in the kitchen. Nepeta kept staring over at Gamzee, as if expecting him to attack at a random point in time. Leah walked over to him, holding her hands behind her back as she watched him inquisitively.

“Whatcha searching for?” Gamzee whacked the back of his head on the top inside of the cupboard he had his head sticking into. He pulled it out, rubbing it and turning to face Leah, giving her a smile.

“Oh, HeY sIs! I’m JuSt SeArChInG fOr SoMe PiE…” Leah froze and begun to think, she didn’t really have any sopor pie in the house, but Gamzee needed the pie unless he would go crazy and start killing people… that is not good.

“What’s it made out of?” She lifted her hand up, using it to scratch her head through her hair. Gamzee thought for a moment before giving her a shrug.

“I kNoW wHaT iT iS mAdE oF i JuSt CaN’t ReMeMbEr RiGhT nOw...” Leah gave a nod before turning away and letting him continue his pointless hunt. She headed over to Kanaya and Feferi as they looked at every bit of the rooms together, enjoying the expedition. She smiled herself before passing them as they exclaimed over a highly detailed vase holding flowers and headed over to Equius and Nepeta who were sitting on one of the three-seater lounges. She sat beside them as Nepeta continued to hold onto him. The larger Troll turned, facing Leah with an angered face.

“D --> What is this about you showing her Troll deaths? Hers and mine for a matter of fact!” Leah’s eyes saddened and she turned away, feeling terrible but she soon turned back after feeling his eyes boring into her, expecting an answer.

“I will talk to Karkat and I’ll clear it up with him.” Equius seemed displeased but he nodded. Leah gave Nepeta small smile, she half returned it before hugging her face into Equius.

“FUCK! I CAN’T GET IN THERE!!!” Leah gave a giggle at Karkat raging and she came across to see what was wrong. Karkat was at a door frame, glaring into the lounge room with aggravation, a beam of light crossing the doorway so he couldn’t pass. Leah smiled and walked into the room, heading to the open windows from where the sun shone through and she pulled on a string. Wooden blinds fell down and as she pulled on another string they closed, covering the light that blocked Karkat.

He gave a harsh grunt and continued into the room, looking around. He passed the lounges and spotted a door on a wall, he pulled it open and quickly jumped away.

“WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT? WHY THE HELL IS SUCH A PERVERSE ITEM IN HERE?!?!?!” Leah looked into the pantry and didn’t know what he meant. She just saw a mop, a broom, some sponges, a bucket- a bucket? Leah covered her mouth and giggled a bit but couldn’t stifle it properly, letting her hand fall away and for herself to burst out laughing. She fell onto one of the lounges, Karkat glared at her, looking back to the cupboard and quickly away in disgust before staring at Leah who was still trying to stop laughing, and failing as she continued to chuckle now and again.

“Oh, is the bucket scary Karkitty?” He glared at her with one of those ‘call me that again and you’re dead!’ looks which made her crack up again, laughing loudly. He grumbled and flopped down on the other end of the couch, Leah shook her head as she finally managed to stop laughing, but she had something in mind.

She looked around the room for something to distract Karkat with and looking to her left she spotted it, the television! She switched it on and chucked the remote to Karkat who fumbled a bit before grasping it properly and fiddling with the buttons. Leah got up and turned to her right, quickly leaning into the cupboard and grabbing the metal bucket out and hiding it behind her back. She shut the door behind her and snuck back over to her spot, Karkat shouting at the remote now.

“HOW THE FUCKING HELL DOES THIS SHITTY PIECE OF CRAP WORK?!?!” Leah giggled but kept calm; slowly she scooted over to Karkat who was distracted by the television and the aggravating remote for it, whacking the thing into the couch with annoyance. He glanced backwards at her, noting that she had come closer he turned, facing her with a madly confused face.

“WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO CLOSE TO ME?” She shrugged and smiled, trying to be normal. “ARE YOU GOING TO TRY TO KISS ME OR SOMETHING SHITHEAD?” Leah laughed at this and shook her head, smiling inwardly to herself. “AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND YOUR BACK?” She gave a giggle before tensing her arms and leaping forward.

“This!” She pulled the bucket out from behind her and slammed it over the top of Karkat’s head (Don’t say you have never wanted to do something like this, all Homestuck fans do at one point!), he screamed wildly and began pulling at the silver bucket but it was stuck on tight! She laughed to herself and pulled away as Karkat flailed his arms around in annoyance. He gave a sudden jump and was instantly racing around the room, tripping over everything and making a mess but Leah chased after him as he screams while madly running out into the living room.

The girl gave a laugh as she watched the heads of all the other Trolls turn, watching the bucketed Karkat run round madly like a chicken being chased by a dog. Some showed disgust or horror on their faces but the faint trace of laughter was eminent when Leah looked closely. Karkat raced around still, slamming into things on the ground before tripping over the coffee table, flipping over and landing on his back with a groan.

“GET THIS FUCKING STUPID THING OFF OF MY HEAD BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!!!!” Leah gave a giggle before walking over to him as he sat up, pulling at the bucket but not at her hardest. Karkat gave shouts of pain as she pulled but after a small while she stopped, smirking cheekily and folding her arms, one hand based under her chin as she looked at Karkat.

“Oh no! It seems that the bucket it going to be stuck on your head forever!”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT TO ME YOU STUPID HUMAN! YOU WERE THE ONE TO PUT IT THERE SO YOU HAD FUCKING BETTER BE THE ONE TO TAKE IT OFF NOW!” She gave a giggle before placing a foot on his shoulder, grasping with the bucket and pulling on it while pushing off of his shoulders.

“OW! OW! OW! THAT FUCKING HURTS!” Leah ignored him and relaxed before giving a final heave, pulling the bucket off of his head and he grabbed onto his ears as they began turning a bit red from being squished into his head. He sat up, glaring at Leah angrily as she smiled to him cheekily while still holding the bucket.

“GET THAT FUCKING THING AWAY FROM ME!” She laughed and pushed it towards him, causing him to stumble backwards before standing up fully. Leah chuckled to herself, enjoying this way too much as she did it again, he jumped backwards. He frowned before looking at her face, and upon noticing the mischievous glint in her eyes, gapped at her in pre-emptive shock.

“OH, NO NO NO NO NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CHASE ME AROUND WITH THAT THING!” Leah looked down to the bucket and brought to close to her, putting her mouth to the side as if wondering whether to consider this or not. She glanced up to Karkat once, twice then lowered her hands with a shake of her head. She raised her eyebrows at him, a ‘oh really? Is that so?’ look painted all over her face.

“Nah.” Karkat frowned at this. “Chasing you is more fun!” She smirked and stepped closer to him, holding the bucket before her like a shield, and it reflected Karkat from it, causing him to bounce backwards. Leah looked behind Karkat, spotting Equius who glared at her, waiting for her to talk to Karkat like she had said she would and a thought came to her mind. She twisted around to Karkat’s right and forced him backwards and up the hallway, towards the stairs.

“FUCKING HELL! YOU’RE A SHITTING ASSFUCKER!” Leah just grinned as he stumbled backwards on the first step before turning round and racing up them, the girl at his heels. He growled to himself as he reached the top, only to be pushed in the back with the bucket which caused him to leap away and down another hallway. He glared at her angrily but he continued backing away from her till he came to a stop at a door. Leah lowered the bucket down to her side and gestured to the handle on the door.

“Look inside.” Karkat looked to the handle with a frown and he was about to retaliate when she lifted the bucket up again and he grumbled to himself before grabbing the handle and turning it, heading into her bedroom.


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a grip on what is happening!

“W3LL, 1 HOP3D TH4T LOOK3D 4S GOOD 4S 1T SOUND3D 4ND SM3LL3D!” Everyone turned to Terezi who was grinning to herself and clasping her hands together cheerfully. Eridan gave a humph and crossed his arms as he sat on the couch again.

“You cod say that again.” Terezi’s smile dropped from her lips and she glared in Eridan’s general direction.

‘NOW LOOK WHO’S TH3 GRUMPY GUTS! OR R4TH3R, GRUMPY F1SH!” He growled out a warning, only causing Terezi to grin in triumph and he went silent. Gamzee came over and sat on the couch next to Nepeta and Equius, giving a sigh for he had found no sopor pie so far. Nepeta looked to her side and as she spotted Gamzee, huddled in closer to Equius, but not before Gamzee could notice.

“HeY sIs, WhAt’S wRoNg?” She shook her head and burrowed it into Equius who was looking at Gamzee, unsure. Gamzee shrugged and leaned back on the couch, resting his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. Vriska had gotten bored of bullying Tavros for the moment, she had passed on to bothering Eridan instead, asking annoying questions and bugging him in every way she knew how, which was a lot of ways!

Feferi kept glancing over to Eridan while she talked to Kanaya, but not about what she was thinking about. Kanaya was more focused on Feferi’s outfit than anything else. Tavros pulled himself up into his wheelchair and sat there, twiddling his thumbs as he looked about in boredom. Aradia was standing beside Terezi, who was sniffing around at literally everything.

“Wwould you please close your mouth and move away from me before you get hurt?” Vriska smirked at Eridan’s annoyance, bending down over the back of the seat he rested in and talking in a harsh menacing tone.

“Aww, 8ut I thought that you wanted to have some fun with me? ::::( Too 8ad, you missed your chance 8ut I haven’t!” Eridan frowned at her as she looked at him with a devious grin. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before looking away from her.

“I hear you have a crush on someone... is it me????????” Eridan scoffed at this before turning back to her and getting all in her face.

“Wwho wwould wwant to havve a crush on a person like YOU?” Vriska pulled back, doing a fake hurt face as if he had really offended her. She raised her hand up and held it to her chest in shock.

“How could you say that? You have really hurt my feelings now…” Eridan sneered to her before turning away from her grumpily. She smirked and folded her arms across the back of the seat as she leant down once more, getting right next to his ear as she antagonized him even further.

“I know that you like someone and I am going to find out one way or another, no 8uts will 8e stopping me from discovering who they are! >::::]” Eridan scowled and was about to reply when a noise came from above, causing everyone to look at the roof.

“…WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE HELL IS THERE SO MANY PICTURES OF US?... WHAT?!? WHO THE FUCK DIES?... SHIT! AND THIS IS IN THE FUTURE SOME HOW?... AND WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE PETTISH HUMANS WE ARE TALKING TO ALL OF A SUDDEN?...” Everyone was confused at this, everyone except Nepeta and Equius who knew what they were talking about. Nepeta gave a wail before bursting into tears as she thought about the deaths she had seen, hugging closer into Equius who held onto her reassuringly. Kanaya and Feferi came over, sitting down beside the two with worry on their faces. Feferi patted the upset Troll on the back softly as she talked.

“Calm down Nepeta, it’s all right. Nothing bad is going to happen to us, I’m sure of it!” Nepeta nodded but continued to curl into Equius. Sollux was resting on another lounge, glaring at Eridan angrily but he didn’t start the fight up again. Stomping form above told them that Karkat was coming back and he wasn’t exactly pleased…

“THIS MAKES *NO* ***FUCKING*** *********SENSE!********” He shouted behind him as Leah followed him down the stairs and into the living room. She leaned against the wall right by the entrance to the room, crossing her arms over each other as she did so.

“Well, believe it or not, people know what you are and who you are.” Everyone was staring at her now, a bit confused and partially annoyed. “Luckily I only know of one other person who reads Homestuck and she is my friend.”

“Wwait, wwhat? Wwhat is this Homestuck?” Leah gave a sigh.

“It seems that when you guys like transportalized here you also time travelled about four or five years into the future. A guy named Andrew Hussie has recorded your future on a website that people enjoy reading.” They still seemed a bit confused so she demonstrated, holding her two arms parallel to each other in front of her chest, each hand at the opposite arm’s elbow.

“Think of my right arm as your universes timeline and my other arm our timeline. My left hand and my right elbow are at the same time as each other and the same with my right hand and my left elbow. You were taken out here.” She pointed to her right elbow with one of her fingers on her left hand. “Then you were transportalized here.” She twiddled about her left hand. “You travelled forward through time and skipped over to our timeline.” This soon began a whole lot of chatter among the Trolls though.

“what? Wh0 is this Hussie guy then? 0_0”

“NOW TH4T 1S 4W3SOM3! W3 C4N T1ME TR4V3L!”

“NOT WILLINGLY THOUGH!”

“WoAh! ThAt Is So MoThErFuCkInG cOoL sIs!”

“8ut how the heck are we going to 8e a8le to get 8ack home then???????? >::::\”

“2o we are famou2e? That’2 awe2ome!”

“I Could Be A Fashion Designer!”

“Well, you aren’t exactly famous but-“

“sO THIS MEANS,,, uH,,, wE ARE RICH?”

“No, but-“

“D --> Does no one realise why Nepeta is crying and is e%tremely upset?!” They all turned to face Nepeta who was still curling into Equius, crying to herself. They all went quiet, Eridan gave a grunt of recognition but ignored her for the rest of the time.

“…we die…” Equius frowned and hugged her tighter. “We die… we kill each other!” Feferi shook her head, not wanting to believe this. “Feferi, Tavros, Eridan, Kanaya, Sollux, Aradia, Equius, me…” At Feferi’s mentioning she froze, turning sad.

“O)( glub…” Tavros stared at the ground and Gamzee sat on the ground beside his wheelchair. Kanaya paused and Vriska came over, sitting beside her and giving her a hug while Sollux came and sat beside Feferi, giving her a hug. Eridan bent his body over his legs, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his hands on his face. Aradia stayed silent as she thought long and hard.

“s0, wh0 is the 0ne that kills us?” Nepeta curled into Equius’ side and sobbed even harder. Karkat groaned and face palmed himself. He shook his head before standing straight again.

“I’LL TELL YOU WHO!” He pointed at the people as he named them. “FISH-FUCK ERIDAN GOES AND KILLS KANAYA, KNOCKS SOLLUX UNCONSCIOUS AND THEN SHOOTS FEF THROUGH THE CHEST! GAMZEE GOES PHSYCO AND CHOKES EQUIUS TO DEATH WITH A BOW STRING BEFORE CLUBING NEPETA TO DEATH. VRISKA STABS TAVROS THROUGH THE MIDDLE WITH A LANCE AND KANAYA COMES BACK TO LIFE AND SLICES ERIDAN IN HALF WITH HER FUCKING CHAINSAW! AND THAT IS NOT *ALL* OF US YET!”

They all went silent, staring at the people who were their killers and their friends that were said to be killed. “OH, FUCK. CAN HEARING THIS ALTER REALITY OR SOMETHING? CAUSE THAT MIGHT BE USEFUL!” Leah was about to reply but the sound of a honk from outside was heard. Gamzee instantly bolted upright, wondering what it was. Leah frowned.

“That is the bus, meaning I have to go to school now.” She turned around and walked up the hall way, grabbing her bag from the side and swinging it over her shoulder before heading over towards the front door. Karkat shook his head and began to follow after her, the rest of the Trolls close behind him.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS SCHOOL? AND WHY CAN’T YOU NOT GO THERE AND STAY HERE WITH US INSTEAD?” Leah gave a smile and turned round as she unlocked the front door and pulled it open. The sun wasn’t pouring through this side, for the sun rose to the left of the door and house. A large yellow bus was parked at the kerb of the street, the driver pushing on the horn as he waited. She turned back round to the Trolls again.

“School is a place where kids go to learn about stuff, unlike you we have to be taught by someone, not discover the answers in our minds.” The horn was pressed again and Gamzee gave a smile. “If I don’t go then I could get in trouble with my dad.” She stepped backwards out of the door, pulling it closed behind her as she did so only to have Karkat pull it back open and get a close look at the bus.

“ARE THOSE OTHER FUCKING WRIGGLERS ON THE BUS?” Leah pushed him back inside.

“And by wrigglers I suspect you mean kids? And yes, they are, but you must stay hidden so no one really notices a Troll in my house!” Karkat gave a frown and growled at her but she only smiled to him.

“Bye! And be good!” She pulled the door shut and locked it, not that it would help in stopping them from coming out, the sun was doing that well enough. She sighed and walked over to the bus, clambering up and into it before walking along inside and sitting down beside her friend, Jasmine, just as the bus started going. Jasmine was staring at Leah’s house in shock and amazement with her brown eyes as it went by before turning to Leah, accidentally hitting her with her deep brown hair in the face, causing them both to laugh before Jasmine became serious.

“Did I just…? Was that…? Did I just see Karkat? In your home?” Leah gave a sigh and grinned to her in joy. She nodded her head at Jasmine. “What are cosplayers doing in your house?” Leah laughed at this and shook her head.

“They aren’t cosplayers.” Her friend furrowed her brow in confusion. Leah sighed. “I have a story to tell you!”

 

“Bye! And be good!” Karkat frowned as Leah shut the door on them and left. He grumbled and turned around, glaring at the Trolls behind him in annoyance.

“GO ON! DO YOUR OWN BUISNESS!” They scattered away, some of them yawning for it being about eight o’clock was late for some of them to stay up till. Nepeta lay curled up once again with Equius, purring as she slept while he stayed awake for a while longer before resting his head on the back of the couch and sleeping. Feferi had gone to two seater couch and had curled her legs up as she rested on there while Kanaya occupied the opposite end of the lounge. Tavros was wheeled away to the dining room in search of a place to sleep while Vriska had to settle with the same lounge Equius and Nepeta had chosen to sleep on. Aradia went with Terezi and Sollux into the lounge room where they chose their own seats and rested down on them. Eridan had dibs on the large one seater he was seated on nearly the whole time he was here, acting like it was a throne and that he was Emperor on it, but the only exclusion now is that Emperors don’t usually sleep on their thrones.

Karkat gave a grumble as he noticed he was the only person awake and he walked around a bit, passing through the dining room where Gamzee had made a bed out of chairs and he lay hugging his friend, Tavros, while they slept. He continued past them and through a door to his left, passing into the lounge room and seeing that everyone was asleep, headed away and into Leah’s bedroom.

He flopped down into her computer chair, looking at the screen before him as it showed the image of Kanaya’s dead body. He sighed and clicked ‘restart game’, reading through the story as it told him of the four human kids playing a game called ‘Sburb’. He wasn’t too fazed about the petty humans and was tempted to skip ahead to where he and his familiars came in, but changed his mind. He didn’t want to miss out on something important.


	6. Flushed

Karkat flopped back on the chair; he was only ¼ of his way through Homestuck and it was already 3 o’clock. He gave a sigh and turned off the computer before looking around Leah’s room. It just contained a bedside table beside the bed, as most are, a computer on the desk with a chair, and a set of drawers made out of the same light wooden colour as the bed frame and the desk. Posters of the Trolls were all over her walls and even a few on her roof! The bed was covered in a deep purple spread sheet that was the same colour as her feature wall that was around the only window, which, luckily, has the wooden blinds closed.

He walked over to the drawers, looking at the items that were sitting on top of it. There were some shells in a jar, some cards for a celebration of sorts, a few little porcelain carvings of animals and other such things. But the thing that caught his eye the most were a bunch of necklaces that were set out in an organised patterns, being strung from the shelf above it and being weighed down by a chest on it. He looked at the semi-circular necklaces, he twisted one around and on it was his symbol in grey.

He pulled on it and the other end of it slid out from underneath the chest, falling fully into his hands. He stared at it, noting the background was a deep grey or black colour like his shirt and he rubbed his thumb over it before flipping it over and seeing something inscribed on the back. He lifted it closer to his eyes and peered at it as he read what was carved into the silver surface there.

_‘Love no one but hate everyone, hate the one who likes you and ignore the one who loves you...’_

Karkat frowned to himself before placing the necklace down on the drawers, grabbing another and looking at it. It was Gamzee’s and he flipped it over in his hand, looking at the inscription that was also scrawled onto the back, but saying something different than to his own.

_‘Insanity lives in those who are passive, befriending with your opposite is a gift…’_

Karkat grumbled to himself. As he placed it down on the drawers and reached for another. Terezi’s green-blue symbol flashed behind the glass encasing it and as he flicked it onto its front he growled to himself in annoyance, realising they were all in riddle.

_‘You lost one thing, but increased your others. You lost a person, but now you are free…’_

‘WHY THE FUCK DO THEY HAVE TO BE ENCRYPTED IN SUCH RIDDLES?!?” Karkat panted as he reached for another but a sound came from downstairs and he stopped, turning to the door as a click rattled up the stairs followed by footsteps and a thump as something was dropped onto the ground. He retracted his hand from reaching another; rehanging the ones he had pulled down before heading to the door and pulling it open.

He passed down the hallway and shot down the stairs before noticing that Leah’s bag was where it was before she had left, but another bag was beside it. Her shoes she had previously worn on the ground beside them along with another pair. He turned towards the living room where some sounds were coming from, shallow whisperings of two people; one sounding like Leah but whom the other was was a mystery to him. Till he walked into there of course.

He took in the scene he had left the room in, but Leah was also in there, and another girl. The two of them were whispering to each other as they looked at the Trolls in amazement as they slept. The new girl had brown hair and wore the same uniform that Leah did. Her skin was a bit more toned than Leah’s though.

“OMG! They are real! This is amazing!” Leah smiled at this.

“I know right? They just… sort of came to my door and asked to go inside!” The girl jumped up and down excitedly before talking again.

“They are not fake?” Leah gave a giggle and shook her head before looking to another sleeping Troll.

“Hell naw! Sollux’s eyes were sparking like Eridan’s wand as they prepared to strife!” They both giggled, still not noticing Karkat was there. He gave a sigh before deciding to speak up.

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” The two girls jumped and turned around, the girl staring at Karkat incredulously as she slowly stepped towards him.

“OMG! You are the real him! Karkat! This is amazing! You are my Patron Troll! You are so awesome!” Karkat stumbled backwards as the girl leapt at him, grasping her arms around his neck and squeezing way too tight as he stumbled and tripped, falling to the floor and whacking his head onto the tiles.

“OUCH! WILL YOU FUCKING REMOVE YOUR ARMS FROM MY NECK BEFORE I KICK YOU SO HARD YOUR SKIRT WILL GO UP YOUR STUPID HUMAN NOOKS! OUCH!” The girl was shocked but she gave him a giggling smile, pulling herself off of him as he quickly lifted his upper body to a sitting position, amazed that no one had awoken that he could see. He rubbed at the back of his head irritably before glaring at the girl who now stood grabbing Leah and jumping up and down excitedly while her friend shook her head sadly.

“I am sorry about Jasmine’s behaviour, Karkat. She is just a MASSIVE Homestuck fan. And considering you are her Patron Troll, she thinks of this as a dream come true.” Karkat grumbled something incoherent and stood himself back up, he removed his hand from his head and saw red blood on it. He frowned before quickly hiding it behind his back, but not before the girls saw it.

“You need some help with-“

“I DON’T NEED HELP! JUST SHOW ME WHICH WAY THE BATHROOM IS!” Leah frowned but complied with Karkat’s request.

“Upstairs, first door on your left.” Karkat turned away quickly and stormed off, eager to rid his hand of the redness that lay there. He pulled his hand out from behind his back and glared at the bright colour there, grumbling angrily as he used his clean left hand to open the first door to his left and flicked on the light, taking in his surroundings.

It was a normal bathroom really, a bathtub on one side with a see-through glass shower in a corner. A basin and sink with cupboard underneath was between the two objects and a mirror on the wall it stood against. He shut the door behind him, and walked to the basin, he frowned and searched around for a cloth to clean his wound with but there was none. He cursed to himself before pulling his shirt off and wetting it in the water before leaning his head down and using it to wipe off the blood from his hair and to clear the wound.

He swore non-stop as pain crept into his mind like a shard of ice but he continued to clean his wound. The water rushing down the drain was soon tinted red.

“Karkitty?” Karkat jumped up from the basin, whipping his head around and spotting Nepeta who was halfway through the door. She was a bit embarrassed at seeing him topless but Karkat growled at her in anger.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?” Nepeta turned away, looking towards the shower as she talked.

“I-I just smelt the blood ad woke up. Leah was with someone in one of the other rooms and I followed the scent and I wanted to see if you were ok…” Karkat groaned and turned around, facing the sink.

“I’M FINE! OK? WILL YOU JUST G-“

“Karkitty! Your head! It’s- it’s bleeding red!” Karkat forgot no one knew his blood colour and he turned around, facing Nepeta angrily. Nepeta held her hand to her mouth as she looked at him, her face a mixture of shock, amazement and horror. He growled and covered the wound up with his shirt, continuing to wash it.

“SO WHAT IF I HAVE FUCKING *MUTANT* BLOOD? IT’S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!” Nepeta sighed and she slowly stepped out of the room. He sighed himself as he pulled the clothing from his head, resting it with his other hand on the sink that was splattered with blood. The squeak of a door opening made him turn around and, upon seeing who it was, gave a snarl. Nepeta came fully into the room, a ball of bandages in her pawed hands as she came over to him sadly. She held them out to him, hoping he wouldn’t be mad at her for coming back in.

He gave an annoyed snarl but took the bandages and turned back to face the mirror. He could see Nepeta’s reflection behind him as she looked at the wound before he began binding it up. Her face was that of curiosity but it soon changed to embarrassment as she soon realised her gaze had drifted to his back. She turned away as her cheeks flushed green but he soon realised that wasn’t the only thing she had flushed. He gave a shocked stammer, but silenced it after he realised it was a bit loud. He continued to bandage the wound but he thought about it.

 _‘Why would Nepeta have a crush on me?’_ His thoughts swirled in his think pan. He shook his head trying to rid them from it but he shook too hard and the bandage unravelled a bit, Nepeta noticed and she looked up. Karkat grumbled and stared at the mirror, faking annoyance in his face when behind it was confusion.

“Here, let me help.” She reached over, aiming to grab the bandage and help wrap it around his wound but he sharply raised his hand to block her. She pulled back a bit but went to help again and Karkat knew he wouldn’t avoid her all the time. He let his hands rest on the basin edge as he glared at the mirror, Nepeta wrapping the bandage tightly around his head, but not too tightly. She finished and stuck the end of it underneath a wrapped part so it would stay put and she took a step back to admire her work. Karkat turned and faced her.

“WHY DO YOU HELP ME?” Nepeta shrugged and glanced sideways before replying.

“I-I just like to help those in need I guess?” Karkat shook his head and looked at her hard this time, trying to read her but she was hidden fairly well behind her green eyes.

“I MEAN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HELP A DOUCHE LIKE *ME*?” She gave a shrug again and looked at him sadly but Karkat knew what she was feeling. He wasn’t sure whether he was reciprocating it or avoiding it. Either way he wasn’t sure why he did what he did next.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=23w7ea)

Nepeta welled up and smiled as Karkat wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a thankful manner and she closed her eyes, taking the moment in but it was short-lived. Karkat pulled away after only a few seconds and stared at her for a moment, before storming out of the bathroom. Nepeta stared at the door he walked through before brushing her hand over her cheek and smiling to herself, over joyously. She pattered out of the room and down the stairs, smiling the whole way as she climbed onto the couch and curled up next to the still sleeping Equius, purring happily to herself as she drifted off.

Karkat paced back and forwards around in the kitchen, why had he done that? It was not- definitely NOT- normal for him to just go and hug another person! He continued to pace around as he began thinking but then Terezi came to his mind. Was he sure that he wanted her as a Matesprit? She had become less and less loving to him and a bit more annoying, or, more annoying than usual. He grumbled as he once again thought of Nepeta and just thinking off her he felt his cheeks burn as they turned slightly red.

He growled in his throat deeply before whacking his fist on the bench, causing Equius to wake up along with Feferi. They glanced over to Karkat, wondering why he was blushing and he quickly hid it. Feferi shrugged and went back to sleep but Equius gently slid Nepeta off of him and onto the couch before walking over to the Troll. Karkat noticed Equius’ shadow and turned around, facing him with an angry glare.

“D --> Mr Vantas, you seemed to 100k e%ceptionally flustered from where I had sat. Is everything alright? And what’s happened to your head?” Karkat grumbled angrily.

“MY HEAD IS FINE! I JUST BUMPED IT A BIT, THAT’S ALL!” He purposely avoided answering the other questions but Equius raised an eyebrow, quite unconvinced about the reply and he asked the question again, earning him another glare but Karkat shrugged, deciding to say something different than last time.

“HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF A LOWBLOOD WAS WITH ANOTHER WHO WAS A FEW STAGES HIGHR ON THE HEMOSCALE THAN THEM?” Equius thought but even thinking brought on the profound sweating and Karkat shuffled backwards a bit from to him avoid the stench. Equius turned back to Karkat after a short while of thinking.

“D --> It w001d be unjust but I w001d prefer one to be with another that is two above or below their own colour. I would definitely try to stop a relationship between two that is more than four stages. Why w001d you ask?”

“NO GOG DAMN REASON.” Karkat shook his hand, throwing one of his hands into the air to exaggerate his point as he whisked around and continued pacing. Equius just watching him.

“YOU CAN GO NOW!” Equius began sweating again and turned back around, returning to his spot and replacing Nepeta on his lap once more. Karkat stopped, turning and watching Nepeta momentarily before whisking himself around before he started pacing through the dining room and peering around the corner into the Lounge room. Terezi lay on one of the couches, resting into the cream fabric and sleeping soundlessly, something Karkat couldn’t say about Sollux whose snoring was extremely loud and he was amazed anyone could have fallen asleep listening to that.

He gave a grumble to himself before turning around and walking back into the kitchen, passing by Gamzee and Tavros who were sleeping on the chairs. He rubbed at his face and sat down at a barstool on the opposite side of the kitchen bench. Leah came in along with Jasmine and they went over to Karkat, standing beside him and looking at him expectantly, only causing him to growl at them and face them angrily.

“WHAT DO YOU PUNY SHIT HEADS WANT?” Jasmine giggled and Leah gave a smile, but it wasn’t exactly sweet, it was part cheeky and part malicious, in a cheery sort of way.

“We thought maybe you could go to school with us! All of you!” He grumbled loudly and face palmed… X2 combo. He muttered something inaudible under his breath before shaking his head and removing his hand, glaring at the girls with a _‘Are you_ really _serious?’_ way.

“WE WON’T FIT IN WITH THOSE OTHER FUCKING WRIGGLERS! WE’D STICK OUT FARTHER THAN A FUCKING BONE BULGE FOR GOG’S SAKE!!!” Jasmine giggled at this as Leah gave a faint smile.

“You should talk to someone for help! Maybe your ancestors or something! Plus, we can help cover some of your horns up!” He frowned at their suggestions but before he spoke Jasmine but in.

“I could give Gamzee an afro! And if you and Terezi fluff up your hair a bit you could cover your horns!” He growled in his throat at the suggestion. He was very proud of his nubby horns.

“AND WHAT ABOUT OUR FUCKING SKIN?!” Leah glanced at Jasmine as she did to Leah and smiled cheekily before returning their faces to a fairly confused Karkat.

“We have an idea, but you must wait!” He groaned loudly and turned around, heading over and sitting on the footstool Eridan had removed his feet from. He gave a grumbled and glanced around at the other sleeping Trolls. Leah and Jasmine began talking ideas and turned away, heading upstairs to Leah’s bedroom, leaving Karkat to ponder.


	7. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preperation for the trolls is begining!

Leah and Jasmine came down from the bedroom after a while when it was about 6 o’clock, the two of them chatting away nonstop basically but what it was about Karkat didn’t care. They walked into the living room together, chatting away as he had heard them from their bedroom and he glared over at them, causing them to fall silent. He rubbed at his hair and stood up, looking at them as he slid his arm to rub the back of his neck in anticipation to hear their idea.

“SO WHAT’S THE PLAN THEN?” Leah turned to Jasmine who nodded to her before she began to speak.

“Jasmine’s mother owns a tanning salon, you can go get your skin painted there and I hear that it lasts for a very long time and is resistant to water.” He dropped his hand and tilted his head and dropped his mouth, an _‘are you kidding me?’_ look on his face.

“AND YOU JUST EXPECT YOUR MOTHER TO JUST LET SOME WIERDOS WITH HORNS WALTZ RIGHT IN AND GET PAINTED?” Jasmine laughed at this but soon stifled herself before responding to him.

“Do you remember what we said earlier? You gotta talk to Kankri about it!”

“WHO THE FUCK IS KANKRI?” Leah face palmed while Jasmine just smiled.

“He is your ancestor.” Karkat frowned, “He is nearly the opposite of you but, a lot like you in another way. He barely stops talking and uses long words. He almost never swears and is rather polite.” He gave a grumbled sigh.

“SOUNDS LIKE I AM JUST GOING TO *LOVE* HIM!” They both giggled and nodded their heads.

“First time you talk to him you were speechless!” He gave a humph at that, disbelieve in his tone at what they had said but he nodded. But he then realised he didn’t have a dreambubble anywhere nearby and grumbled to himself.

“DO I FUCKING NEED TO GO TO SLEEP?” They nodded, enjoying the moment as he snarled to himself. “WHERE?” Leah shrugged but she then gave a smile.

“In the spare room! Come on!” The two turned and dashed up the stairs, Karkat groaning to himself before following after them. He stomped up the stairs and glared at them as they waited at the top before turning away and opening up a door to the right and going inside. He soon followed after them.

The room was whitewashed with a pale blue feature wall by the window which had its blind closed. A single bed with a bedside table, a chest, drawers and a couple of storage tubs stacked on top of each other. He wasn’t too fussed over the grey bedding and it was still softer than a footstool he realised as he sat on it. He stared around, taking in the white wood of the drawers and chest to the opposite wall of the bed while the storage containers, made of foggy plastic and a black lid, barely deserved a glance.

He lifted his legs up and rested them on the bed along with his head on the white pillow, it has been a long time since he had fallen asleep. And even resting on the bed felt nice. He lolled his head to the side, still seeing the two girls there and he frowned.

“FUCK OFF!” They quickly skittered out of the room, giggling to each other as they did so and shutting the door behind them. He sighed and turned his head up, staring at the blank ceiling in boredom. A yawn escaped his mouth and his eyes drooped, soon sliding over his eyes and closing fully. He rolled over a few times, trying to get in a better position before finally falling asleep on his side, facing away from the closed windows.

 

Karkat grumbled as he opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor in the golden halls of Prospit, glaring around him in annoyance at being asleep again, something he had avoided for a long time.

He grumbled and stood up from the floor, looking around him before heading off in a random direction. He thought about what Jasmine had said about him being ‘nearly the opposite of himself but, a lot like him in another way’ He thought about places he hated the most, places where he’d have to be polite, be quiet and to be good. The library, of course. He grumbled as he rounded round a corner, trying to remember where the Library was among the mazelike halls off the golden small planet. He walked onwards for what seemed an eternity, snarling to himself in aggravation as he did so before he came to the great doors of the library, taking a deep breath before pushing the doors open and walking inside.

It wasn’t very busy, only about ten people in the whole place, including the librarians themselves. There were many isles of books in the place, he frowned and went past a desk where a librarian sat typing on a computer. He began by looking down the first isle, no one there; he grumbled and moved on to the next isle out of nearly fifteen. Passing the following five only showed three other visitors, none of which looked like a Troll, none the less like him.

He grumbled as he moved to the next one, staring down it he spotted a short white Carapace reading a book and he moved to the next isle, thinking of whether to abandon the search or not. He nearly dismissed the red turtle-necked Troll for a Carapace but as he was about to pass he noticed the nubby horns on his head. He gave a sigh, out of relief of finding his ancestor or of annoyance at how this is going to act out, you couldn’t tell which it was.

He passed down the aisle of books, watching as his ancestor, Kankri, who was reading a book thinker than himself, and that was something considering he was a bit pudgy, not seeming like any lowblood, more like a well-fed highblood. Karkat started to doubt him or being his ancestor and was about to head back in another direction and leave when Kankri decided to turn around.

He looked backwards and, upon seeing a ‘mirror image’ of himself, turned fully, staring at Karkat with his white eyes. He seemed a bit shocked but soon gave a smile before checking the page number, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. Karkat sighed and walked closer, standing about four or five feet away from each other. Kankri was slightly confused, his mouth agape for a moment but he soon recovered, giving Karkat a smile and holding out his hand to greet him.

“Well, greetings t9 y9u, and my, I must say that y9u l99k al9t like me. Is it p9ssi6le that y9u are my ancest9r 9r am I inc9rect? Y9ur sign seems the same as mine 6ut I cann9t 6e sure f9r it d9es n9t tell me the c9l9ur 9f y9ur 6l99d. I am just w9ndering why y9u w9uld try t9 hide s9mething 9f imp9rtance like that 9r c9uld y9u 6e ashamed 9f it? 6ut wh9 am I t9 6e judging 9n such things a69ut an acquaintance that I have 9nly just met. Is there s9mething wr9ng? Y9u l99k a 6it triggered a69ut s9mething. D9 y9u want t9 talk t9 me a69ut s9me 9f th9se feelings 9r w9uld y9u- Mrf! Murgph! Mrrrrr!”

“KEEP YOUR FUCKING NUTRIENT-CHUTE SHUT AND LET ME DO THE TALKING AND YOU DO THE ANSWERING.” His ancestor frowned and pulled Karkat’s hand away from his mouth, glaring at him in a bothersome way.

“I w9uld prefer it if y9u were t9 keep y9ur hands at y9ur sides rather than using them t9 c9ver my m9uth. It can spread germs y9u kn9w, if y9u had 9f had saliva 9n that hand I c9uld have g9tten s9mething called Mening9c9ccal as the humans speak 9f it 6ut- Mrf! Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!”

“I SAID KEEP YOUR STUPID MOTOR SHUT!” Kankri frowned and glared at Karkat but he obliged, pulling his hand off of his mouth and keeping it closed. Karkat gave a sigh, grabbing his head in his hands before trying to explain his situation to his ancestor who listened intently.

“OK, SO, SOMEHOW ME AND ELEVEN OTHERS HAVE TRANSPORTALIZED TO EARTH AND WE LIKE TIMETRAVELLED FORWARD TWO OR THREE SWEEPS, AND NOW WE MUST TRY TO FIT IN WITH THE OTHER STUPID WRIGGLES BY COVERING SOME PEOPLE’S HORNS. BUT THE PROBLEM IS WE DON’T KNOW *HOW* TO DO THIS FOR SOME OF US.” Kankri listened in to this, nodding his head while looking at his descendant with his dead eyes. He nodded and thought a bit more after he had finished talking, thinking of what to do.

“9k, s9, fr9m what y9u have said y9u still have all 9f y9ur a6ilities I guess? C9nsidering that y9u are all descendants 9f the pe9ple I kn9w there sh9uld 6e s9me9ne with psychic a6ilities, right? May6e they c9uld cast an illusi9n 9ver their h9rns? It is 9nly an idea th9ugh 6ut that is all that I can think 9f at the m9ment.” Karkat thought about it for a moment, an illusion wouldn’t be too hard. Vriska would easily do it, Sollux most likely, Tavros maybe, but he might be unsure of himself. Karkat couldn’t think of anyone else at the moment but he nodded in agreement of Kankri’s answer.

“I’LL GO SEE IF THAT WORKS THEN.” He turned around and started leaving but Kankri grabbed onto his shoulder before he could go, spinning him back around to face him as he protested with a grumble.

“Can y9u make sure that y9u can c9me 6ack, I w9uld enj9y teaching y9u my less9ns f9r such a y9ung mind t9 understand the things that I d9.” He gave a grumble and turned around, walking off.

“I’LL THINK ABOUT IT.” That is what his mouth said but his head was _saying ‘Not in a million sweeps!’_ He paused as a flash of blue caught his attention as it slipped around the corner of the isle. He turned back to Kankri who had picked his book up again and had begun reading it once more. He gave a sigh and went to the end of the isle, looking around, he did see something though, or someone rather. She was wearing a green shirt with the Leo sign on it, she also had a blue tail and a mass of hair with the orange and yellow coloured cat shaped horns like Nepeta’s poking through.

 _‘Her ancestor.’_ He thought and he decided to go talk to her for a bit, he had nothing to do anyway. He was just approaching her as she gazed at the books and as he was about to announce his presence she turned, spotting him and she just about exploded in silence.

She began jumping up and down excitedly while her hand was shaking about and doing odd signs. She was mouthing some words but he couldn’t hear them. Her white eyes looked at him in amazement and shock, he guessed that people with white eyes were dead then? Karkat raised an eye brow at her and gave her an odd look while she continued doing this for over ten seconds before he regained himself, glaring angrily.

“LOOK! CALM YOUR TITS! SETTLE AND ACTUALLY TALK TO ME INSTEAD OF DOING THIS RANDOM JUMPY ASS THINGY!” She was a bit taken back but still happy, she stopped the jumping but the excitement never left her face, even as she stopped moving her hand about.

“\\(^OoO^)/ MOGMOGMOGMOG! SOOOO! AWESOME!!!!! YOU ARE KANKRI’S DESCENDANT RIGHT?!?!?!” Karkat was amazed that she was able to talk and all considering she is deaf and that she could read his lips. He gave a frown and nodded. She gave a fan-girly squeal and squeezed her hands together while jumping up and down once more in joy.

“~(^oOo^)~ THIS IS SO AWESOME! DO I HAVE A DESCENDANT TOO? CAN I S33 TO HER? WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!?!?!” Karkat grumbled to himself, face palming at her talk before cursing to himself and replying.

“NEPETA ISN’T HERE RIGHT NOW, TALK TO HER ANOTHER TIME!” She squealed even louder and jumped even higher, he wasn’t even sure that was possible!

“\\(^.O.^)/ SHE HAS SUCH A PRETTY NAME! I WISH I COULD S33 HER! TELL HER HER ANCESTOR MEULIN SAID HI!” He gave a growl and nodded before turning away and quickly scurrying off before she could continue talking. He dashed past the librarian at the computer from before and was soon free from the library as he began walking around.

He was just passing another hallway after about ten minutes and he then felt really stupid, he just had to fall asleep to wake back up in real life. Duh! He growled to himself before stepping over to a wall and lying down, eager to wake back up and he did fall back to sleep fairly easily.

 

Karkat grumbled as his eyes flickered open, glaring at the whitewashed wall of the spare room. He lifted his hand and rubbed his head in annoyance before rolling off of his side and onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Something moved and he spotted it in the very bottom of his vision. He looked downwards and soon spotted Terezi sitting on the end of the bed, smiling at him in that creepy way.

He quickly pulled himself upright, staring at her in shock first before snarling in anger at her.

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME SLEEP?” Terezi gave a wicked smile but continued to sit cross-legged on the end of the bed.

“FOR 4 WH1L3 NOW. 4BOUT T1M3 YOU WOK3 UP TOO! 3V3RYON3 3LS3 D1D 4G3S 4GO!” Karkat grumbled and shook his head before swinging his legs over the edge and standing on the ground.

“WHAT’S THE GOG DARN TIME?”

“4BOUT 7 O’CLOCK.” He growled and walked towards the door, hearing Terezi follow after him as he opened it and headed down the stairs. Leah was talking along with Jasmine in the living room and as he entered he noticed they were telling them of how the girls planned to take them to school. They all stared at Karkat as he entered, all the Trolls on the lounges somewhere or sitting on the floor, or in Tavros’ case, in a wheelchair. He moved in front of them all, pushing Leah and Jasmine out of the spot light so he could talk. It was obvious that Leah and Jasmine had told them that he was searching for a way to hide their horns and they now awaited to hear what he had discovered.

“I WENT AND TALKED TO MY ANCESTOR, HE TOLD ME THAT IT WAS POSSIBLE TO HIDE YOUR HORNS BY PUTTING AN ILLUSION OVER THEM BUT WE NEED SOMEONE WHO IS PSYCHIC.” Sollux and Vriska put their hands up quickly, eager to prove themselves useful and Karkat nodded before ushering them over with his hands. They stood up from their positions and came to Karkat who then told them the deal.

“YOU TWO ARE GOING TO CAST ILLUSIONS OVER CERTAIN TROLLS HORNS, MAKING SURE NO ONE CAN SEE THEM AND THAT IT JUST LOOKS LIKE NORMAL HAIR THERE.” Vriska smirked.

“Too easy man! >::::]” Sollux just nodded and they turned around before Karkat spoke again.

“WE NEED A VOLUNTEER!” Gamzee instantly put up his hand, but he was going to have an afro to cover it up so Karkat dismissed him and waited for someone else. Equius raised his hand feebly but held it straight. Karkat pointed to him and nodded.

“COME HERE EQUIUS.” He obeyed, removing Nepeta from his lap and placing her on the couch before approaching Karkat along with Vriska and Sollux. Karkat nudged Vriska forward, urging her to use her skills to cover up Equius’ horns, or rather horn considering one was snapped off but that one still needed to be covered for the base of it was see able.

Vriska lifted up onto her tiptoes and tried to get a level with his horns but Equius was too tall and he seemed to notice this, quickly stooping onto one knee for her so that she could look down on the top of his head. She focused hard on them, wrapping around them with her mind as she tried to cast her illusion over them. She seemed to have trouble at first, the faintness of the illusion appearing before disappearing again and after a few more attempts she finally got it.

Equius raised his head back up, he could still feel his horns on his heads and he could still grab onto them with his hands, but to everyone looking, there were no horns there. Some trolls were amazed while others were a bit shocked. Vriska turned and told Sollux the easiest way of doing it while Karkat picked out Aradia who came over, allowing Sollux to now illusionify her horns.

This went on for a fair while, soon resulting in only Nepeta, Terezi and Karkat having their horns still on. Nepeta refused to hide hers, saying she wouldn’t be a cat if she did whereas Terezi’s and Karkat’s were short enough to be hidden with some styling.

Leah and Jasmine smiled to each other and grabbed onto Gamzee, dragging him away by his shirt as they took him to the bathroom to style his hair. He went along with it willingly, being the cool guy he usually is and all that.


	8. MakeOver/Under

“ThIs Is So LeGiT mAn!” Everyone turned as Gamzee walked in from the hallway. His hair had been put in heated rollers, left for a while then released, making is so curly it turned into an afro that completely covered up his horns! Gamzee was so proud of it, he couldn’t stop his hands from continuously touching his hair and smiling.

“This Is MoThErFuCkInG aWeSoMe BrOs!” He walked about still playing with his hair madly while Leah and Jasmine came in from the hallway, smiling at their handiwork. The next grabbed Terezi, pulling her away with them and up to the bathroom. She seemed pleased as they took her, chatting happily to them both as they headed up the stairs before getting out of ear reach, well, ear reach of them all besides Nepeta whose ears flickered in the direction of the stairs now and again as she sat on Equius’ lap.

Karkat shook his hand, getting her attention before waving her over to him. She complied, getting up from her spot and walking over to him.

“:33 < *ac smiled to Karkitty happily, listening to what he wanted to say.*” Karkat gave a grumble.

“LOOK, IT TURNS OUT THAT YOU HAVE AN ANCSTOR!” Nepeta’s face lit up and she gave a massive smile. “SHE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT MEULIN SAYS HI OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT.” Nepeta gave a small squeal and jumped up and down.

“:DD < *ac jumped up and down purrfoudedly at the pawesome news.*” He grumbled again.

“YOU ACT FUCKING LIKE HER NOW! THE SQUEALING AND JUMPING ND ALL OF THAT SHIT. JUST PIPE DOWN, MY THINK PAN IS THUMPING MAJORLY!” Nepeta smiled and quickly scurried back to Equius, telling him the news and they chatted for a few minutes before Nepeta’s ears began twitching again at the talk, that was inaudible to the others, from upstairs.

Karkat waited in annoyance as everyone was quiet, he glanced about, noting that the clock was saying it was just about 9 o’clock and he gave a sigh, it was not even midnight yet and he was bored shitless! He watched how Eridan sat on the two seater couch with Feferi beside him, he was intrigued by this for now and again he would see them smile to each other before looking away as if hoping no one had seen them smiling. He wondered who else was flushed for someone else…

He watched as Sollux kept glancing around in boredom from his spot of leaning on the wall, but it mainly drifted to Feferi which also made him curious. Equius was nearly constantly staring at Aradia while Kanaya was spotted smiling to Vriska who sat on the couch beside her. Tavros was always smiling at Gamzee who sat beside his wheelchair. Karkat watched as none of them seemed to try to open their feelings, they seemed to be hiding them, or at least trying to even though they would like to tell their crush about their crush on them.

He was about to go do something when Nepeta gave a slight whimpering sound, it was faint but Karkat and maybe one or two others heard it. Nepeta curled into Equius but what she whimpered about was unknown.

 

“OH Y3S! 1 LOV3 M4K3OV3RS! TH3Y 4R3 4LW4YS SO FUN!” Leah and Jasmine giggled to each other as they led Terezi into the bathroom, opening up the door and flicking the light. A chair sat in front of the mirror and some hair utensils on the bench the basin was on. Leah led Terezi to the chair, sitting her down in it before taking a look at her hair closely, squinting her eyes and prodding it like she was judging it for a competition of high stakes.

“We could puff your hair up and use clips and hairspray to hold it there? Making like a cover for your horns to hide under?” Terezi smiled at this idea, rubbing her hands together as she stared blindly at the mirror, literally.

“OH Y34H! TH4T WOULD B3 GR34T!” Jasmine smiled at this, soon grabbing on to the hair straightener while Leah had begun brushing her black hair, careful of her ears.

“Soooooo, you have a crush on anybody, Terezi?” Leah asked, but the two of them already knew who she had a crush on among everything about her really as they did with all the other Trolls. Terezi gave a cheeky smile aimed at the girls and chuckled to herself, her cheeks turning a bit green/blue as she did so.

“W33333333LL, NOW TH4T YOU M3NT1ON 1T…” She smiled again and held her hand to her chin, acting like she was thinking about something really difficult but after a moment she gave another chuckle.

“H3 SORT OF 4LR34DY KNOWS HOW 1 F33L 4BOUT H1M.” Leah and Jasmine giggled together.

“So it’s a ‘him’ hmm?” Jasmine questioned with a giggle as she began straightening her hair out. Terezi smiled inwardly and the blush on her cheeks deepened.

“Y34H. H3 KNOWS TH4T 1 L1K3 H1M 4ND 4LL TH4T BUT H3 1SN’T 3X4CTLY R3TURN1NG MY F33L1NGS TOO W3LL…” Jasmine nodded along with Leah as they swapped sides so that Jasmine could straighten the other side.

“So it’s not Tavros or Eridan or Equius I assume?” Terezi shook her head with a smile still holding on her lips. Leah had begun to add the clips, pushing Terezi’s black hair upwards before attaching them so that the hair was puffed upwards a bit. One of her horns disappeared under the mass of blackness like a boat in a stormy sea.

“NO, MUCH FURTH3R ON TH3 H3MOSC4L3 TH4N TH3M!” Leah winked to Jasmine as they giggled together. Of course they knew it was Karkat, they just enjoyed the game of guessing.

“So you have a crush on Karkat then?” Terezi felt the blush burning her cheeks as Leah asked the question. Jasmine finished with the straightener, putting it down on the bench while Leah came to add the clip to that side.

“Y34H, BUT 1 H4V3 TH3 CR33P1NG SUSP1C1ON TH4T YOU TWO KN3W OF TH1S B3FOR3 YOU 3V3N 4SK3D M3.” Leah laughed along with Jasmine at this, they had to admit, they did know of it, but didn’t give away how the two would be in the future.

“We sorta did. It’s all in Homestuck” Terezi gave a laugh at this but let them continue to finish off her hair, Lead finished adding the clip and now both horns were invisible basically. Leah and Jasmine were proud of their handiwork and they smiled at it before Jasmine grabbed a bottle of hairspray.

“Hold your breath Terezi.” Jasmine warned and Terezi did so as she sprayed the liquid from the can all over her hair. When they were satisfied it was soaked they pulled Terezi away from the fowl air that hung by the mirror from the hairspray and led her towards the door, pulling it open for her as she felt her hair. It was already going hard as they started down the stairs and she smiled happily.

 

Nepeta was happily resting on Equius’ lap, but the buzz of Terezi talking to Leah and Jasmine in the background was fairly loud in her sensitive ears. They flickered about to catch more information, having their own mind by doing so for Nepeta wasn’t really _trying_ to pry on their conversation. Not that much anyway. She wasn’t too bothered about the start of their conversation but she was instantly all ears when she had heard them talking about Karkat.

She felt her heart stop as she waited for Terezi to answer the question, she was hoping it wasn’t true but she had seen Terezi showing red feelings towards Karkat at some points. She cringed her eyes closed, hoping she wouldn’t say it was true, but she couldn’t change how she felt.

As she heard Terezi saying that a whimper escaped her mouth as she felt her heart skip a beat. She cringed and curled up into Equius as if she had just been slapped. She wanted to just fall away so that no one could see her. But that wasn’t possible…

Everyone smiled and looked as Terezi entered the room, she did look prettier but was still pretty much the same old Terezi. The two girls then went over to Nepeta, Leah rapped at her shoulder softly and got her to look up.

“Come on kitty, your turn.” Nepeta gave a faint smile and nodded, following after them as they took her to get a ‘makeover’. Leah guided Nepeta over to the chair in the bathroom while Jasmine shut the door. Leah began looking Nepeta over as the Troll stared at her reflection mindlessly, sadness creeping into her eyes as she just stared. Jasmine frowned as how upset Nepeta was looking, she placed a soothing hand on her shoulder, attracting her attention as she looked at Nepeta.

“Nep, what’s wrong? You can tell us.” Nepeta shook her head sadly and wiped a hand across her eyes to stop any tears from leaking out. She sucked in a breath but her body trembled as she let it out, sobbing now and then. The two girls began to worry, Leah gave her a hug, asking her what was wrong but Nepeta shook her head once more, just sobbing quietly for a while longer before  finally calming herself down enough to talk properly.

“33: < Shouldn’t you know? Considering you have read about us?” Leah glanced to Jasmine who made a symbol in her hands. She held one arm partially above the other with the palms facing inwards and her fingers straight, excluding her forefinger and thumb which formed a circle. Cancer symbol, Karkat’s symbol. Leah gave a sigh.

“You know, you do actually get to be with him in the end.” Nepeta seemed to cheer up, she looked to the girls in hope.

“:33 <Really?” Leah nodded to the Troll with a smile, but it then slips from her face remembering something. _‘After she died she gets to be with him._ ’ But she kept that fact out of the way.

“Yes really, you will get to be with Karkat in the future, don’t worry!” She seemed much better after having that all talked out. She smiled to the girls and hugged them both happily.

“:33 < Thank you both!” They smiled and continued with getting Nepeta’s hair all done. Leah rushed out of the room for a moment only to return holding a beautifully patterned purple box with sparkling jewels glue to it. Nepeta was going to ask what it was but she soon showed her by opening it.

 

Karkat grumbled as he looked around him, it had been AGES since Nepeta had gone up there, he was wondering why it was taking soooooo long. It looked like Eridan was about to fall asleep again. But Nepeta finally came down before that could happen.

She stepped lightly as she came down the stairs, the girls behind her as she did so and walked together towards the living room. Her wild black hair had been brushed, straightened and slightly curled to form small ringlets at the bottom of her hair while a green bow had been placed to cover up the remaining of the horns that bobbed out from under the hair. But he soon realised that the girls had done more than just get her hair done. Hey eyebrows had been picked perfect while her lashes were smoother out straight and seemed to have lengthened over the small amount of time she was upstairs. Nepeta wasn’t entirely sure of herself but Equius gave her a smile and the thumbs up as she had entered. Kanaya, Feferi, Sollux, Tavros and Gamzee gave her a wonderful smile and Karkat could feel the corner of his lips twitch but he suppressed the smile.

“You look sooooooooooooo amazing Nepeta! AW------------ESOM----------E!” She smiled at Feferi’s compliment and a faint green blush came to her cheeks but she happily skipped over and sat down on Equius’ lap. Leah and Jasmine then went over to Karkat, he would be the easiest to hide his horns considering they were so short and nubby. He glared at the two girls before him as they stared at his hair.

“WHAT ARE YOU FUCKTARDS LOOKING AT?” Leah looked at his hair a bit longer before turning to Jasmine and nodding. Together they dragged him away and upstairs, herding him into the bathroom.

Jasmine grabbed onto the brush handle while Karkat gave a grumble and sat still as the girls thought about how to best hide his horns. He glared at them in annoyance and anger but they weren’t too fazed by it. Jasmine quickly whisked to behind Karkat and stroked the brush over his hair, causing him to flinch and he snarled as he turned and glared.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME WITH THAT THING!” She giggled and pushed his head away, earning a growl but he turned away as she again brushed his hair with the brush. He continuously grumbled as they teased at his hair. Leah teased at his hair, pulling it into place but accidentally pulled to roughly, causing Karkat to snarl at her and pull away a bit.

“Calm down Karkat, the girls were better than you at this!” He groaned in annoyance but still grumbled as he let them play around with his hair. Jasmine stepped back after finishing with brushing his hair and placed the brush on the bench before reaching out and grabbing the hair spray. He eyed the can wearily but he let her get close to him with it. Leah pulled another part of his hair over his horns and soon they were completely covered. Jasmine stepped over and went behind Karkat.

“Hold your breath and close your eyes.” He turned his head backwards towards her in aggravation.

“WHY THE FUCK DO I NEED TO DO THAT?” She gave him a sweet smile.

“So it doesn’t get in your lungs or mouth, silly!” He gave a snarl but turned his head back round, closing his eyes and holding his breath as they had asked. No sooner had they done so then they sprayed the spray over his hair, causing it to slowly stiffen into place. When they had finished he exhaled but Leah pulled him away from where Jasmine was so he couldn’t breathe in the leftover spray that remained in the air, Jasmine soon followed after them and took a breath of fresh, unintoxicated air.

“I’M NOT GOING TO DO THAT AGAIN, YOU GIRLS ARE FUCKING TERRIBLE!” They smiled and laughed to each other.

“You’re welcome, Karkat.” Jasmine said, he grumbled and began to head towards the hallway but Leah grabbed his arm, stopping him. He wrenched it free, but stayed to listen and hear her out.

“We know about your future and we know what happens between you and Terezi.” He frowned, he knew that he was going to find this out by reading Homestuck but he gave her a gruff nod before trying to leave again, and again being held back. He growled agitatedly but waited and listened once more.

“Nepeta is an option you know, you only realised that after she had died.” He felt a lump in his throat as she had told him this. _‘Died?’_ he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. He nodded to the girls before leaving the bathroom. He soon covered up his ears as a chiming came out.

_Ring ring!_

He snarled and was soon bumped out of the way as the two girls went racing down the stairs and into the living room. He slowly followed after him, not entirely seeing what was the rush and he spotted Leah grabbing onto something mounted on the wall and held it to the side of her face before speaking into it.

“Hello?” There was a pause before she continue talking. “Oh, hey Daddy… Yes, I am safe at home… Really? You have to?... Ok… Yeah, Jasmine is here with me and she is sleeping over… I will be safe… I love you too Daddy… bye!” She pulled it away and hung it back on the wall with a smile.

“DADDY? WHAT?” She gave a smile at his confused expression.’

“A Lusus type of person except sort of like your Ancestor too cause you are related to them.” He shook his head and walked into the living room, not many stares from anyone and he walked over to a wall, leaning against it out of boredom. Leah passed over to in front of the Trolls.

“My Lusus will not be home till tomorrow night so you guys can stay here.” There were obvious smiles on their faces at this. Jasmine came up from behind Leah and whispered something into her ear, at which she nodded to before addressing the Trolls again.

“We can take you to the salon now, Jasmine has the keys!” Feferi and Kanaya lit up happily at this; it means a makeover so of course they were excited! Karkat groaned in annoyance at having to go somewhere but he kept quiet as Leah and Jasmine headed to the front door, Leah grabbing her keys from her bag as did Jasmine before opening the door and going outside, soon followed by everyone else as they locked the door behind them and set off.


	9. FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many feelings!

“T)(AT WAS SO AW-ESOM-E! L-ETS DO IT AGAIN!” Karkat grumbled at Feferi as they entered the house again.

“NO! WE ARE NOT FUCKING GOING BACK TO THAT SALON! IT FUCKING IS ANNOYING ENOUGH THAT I LOOK LIKE A PETISH HUMAN THAT TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!” Terezi grinned and flicked on a switch before walking around the house. Nepeta was bounding around happily while they all resettled back into the house, looking for something to do for the night. Leah and Jasmine gave a yawn before noticing it was just past 12 o’clock.

“Go get changed.” She told Jasmine who nodded and grabbed some clothes from her bag before heading upstairs. Leah called the Trolls into the living room and they didn’t seem the least bit tired.

“You guys have got to sleep at night now, otherwise you won’t stay away for school.” Karkat scoffed, he didn’t need to sleep at all but the others were a mix of bother, confusion and annoyance.

“WELL WHAT ABOUT THE FUCKING SUN? WE’LL STILL BE HURT BY IT EVEN IF YOUR SKIN IS PINK LIKE YOURS!” Leah couldn’t help but smile.

“I can give you sunscreen,” She turned spotting Equius before adding “and it is water proof too and lasts long.” Karkat was doubtful of this but he nodded.

“Nepeta and Karkat can sleep on some rugs in my room while Kanaya, Vriska, Terezi and Aradia can share the spare room with two on the floor and two on the bed. The rest of you can split up in these rooms. Nepeta was already bounding up the stairs after her name was called, soon followed by the other girls and Karkat trudging along behind them.

Feferi had decided to take the two seater in the living room while Gamzee shared the three seater with Tavros, the two with their heads at the opposite end. Equius had taken up the one seater, leaving Sollux and Eridan to sleep in the lounge room. It took them a while to settle in, even with the lights off but eventually they all fell asleep, aside from Eridan who was thinking. He soon got up from where he was, walking out in the darkness and he slipped down onto the two seater couch which Feferi occupied and rested together with her.

Terezi had decided to sleep on the floor in rugs with Aradia, leaving Vriska to sleep in the bed with Kanaya, both their heads on the pillow as they drifted to sleep. Aradia kept awake long after the other three had dozed off, she rolled about on her side in a bothersome manner before finally closing her eye and falling to sleep.

Nepeta had decided to sleep on the rugs in the floor in Leah’s room, Jasmine sharing with Leah’s bed while Karkat read Homestuck. He was starting to enjoy it, knowing of his future but then he got a bit more tensed as things began… turning violent. Equius’ death didn’t mean much to him but he soon spotted Nepeta, and when Gamzee approached her with honks in the background he felt tears begin to prick at his eyes.

Though he didn’t know it, Nepeta had been watching, noting what he was looking at and how he had nearly cried over her death. She felt a glimmer of hope, even though she knew that she was going to die in the future, but that was enough for her. She would fall asleep for a while before opening her eyes, watching as Karkat read onwards before falling asleep again.

Karkat continued reading and he definitely felt tears begin pricking at his eyes after seeing more deaths. He came to a stop at a page where Gamzee had the heads of most of the people who had died, he was whacking his hammer on the bench they sat on and seeing Nepeta’s dead head there was enough for his emotions to take over. The red tears began to fall down his face; he frowned and turned off the computer quickly as he wiped them away from his face. He heard a shuffling from behind and turned around, facing Nepeta as she sat on her legs looking at him with a faint smile.

“It is so nice to know that I will be missed when I die…” He froze, had she been watching the whole time? He had hoped not but it seemed that way. He soon spotted Nepeta’s eyes begin to well up and he slipped off of the computer chair, shuffling over to her as she cleared the tears away with her coat sleeve, the green of it not appearing on the already green clothing. He felt bad, he knelt down on his knees and reached forwards, wrapping his arms around her as he felt her shudder and sob. He felt just as bad as she did now he realised. Nepeta was still crying but a smile was on her lips as she sobbed sadly. Slowly the sobs subsided and she sat still, hugging him back before they pulled apart. She gave Karkat a thankful smile and amazingly, he returned it as he held onto her shoulders softly.

“:33 < Thank you…” She said quietly, he gave her a nod, but didn’t speak for he thought he might wake the girls up. Truth was, the girls were already awake and Leah was sending Morse code through her hand to Jasmine by tapping her finger into her palm. Leah’s eyes were barely open, she was just watching them from behind her eye lashes in what little light there was. Jasmine had her eyes closed but was smiling to herself as she listened to what Leah had to say, or feeling what she had to say really.

Karkat dropped his arms from her shoulders and Nepeta gave another smile as she once again curled up to sleep. He smiled at this before thinking to himself and grabbing a rug left on the side for him and wrapping himself up in it before falling to sleep beside Nepeta, who had heard this and smiled to herself, curling deeper into her rug with pleasure.

Leah was tapping away ferociously, too much too tell without words and she soon rolled over, Jasmine also doing so and they mouthed their excitement to each other. Their eyes wide and faces willed with joy, so much joy! Karnep had been both of their favourite OTP’s and now it has come true they feel like they are in heaven.

 

Eridan was riding his Lusus, the Skyhorse, over the ocean as he looked down from his perch. He was wearing his dream outfit as most dreamselves do and he waited till he spotted someone below waving up at him. He smiled before ridding him down towards the person, holding his arm down and grabbing theirs as he lifted the other Troll onto the Skyhorse.

Feferi smiled and held her arms about his waist so as not to fall off and looked about her happily. She hadn’t been flying before and she was already enjoying it, but not as much as when he got going faster over the ocean. She was giggling to herself excitedly as she rested her head on his shoulder, Eridan smiled, finally having someone to love and pity. He rode on and soon headed ashore, slowly drifting down till they were merely a foot off of the ground.

He jumped off before reaching his arms upwards, grabbing Feferi around the waist before lifting her off and gently placing her on the ground. She smiled to him and he smiled back as they began walking on the sand, sometimes letting the water wash over their feet as their hands held together. The moon was just sitting on the horizon, slipping along behind objects that appeared in its way and appearing on the other side.

“It is suc)( a lovely moon tonight!” Eridan nodded and smiled.

“It is, and vvery beautiful.” Feferi smiled at Eridan, taking her eyes away from the moon before returning them to it, but not before he could notice that she was looking at him.

“And so brig)(t and c)(eerful.” He gave a chuckle of agreement at this, moving along the beach still and he spotted something in the sand. He released Feferi’s hand as he bent down and picked it up, washing it in a wave that rolled in and clearing it of the sand. He lifted himself upright, holding the shell in his hands, faint pink and orange stripping over the white cone shaped shell and he smiled before holding it out to Feferi who held iit in her hands, admiring it with gratitude at the action.

“So the moon is just like you then.” She looked up from the shell and gave him a heart-warming smile which he reciprocated to her and brushed her close to him. He held his arms around her as she did to him, the shell held in one hand as the other flattened against his back. She held still, just listening to his heart beating, it was so soothing and she never wanted to let him go but he pulled away before reaching his face down to hers, brushing his lips ever so lightly against her lips as her eyes showed how over joyous she felt.

“what the hell ii2 goiing on over here?!?” She pulled away in shock and turned around, spotting Sollux not too far away in his dream self as they were. Eridan frowned, pulling Feferi around and behind him as he released her, facing Sollux angrily.

“Wwhat does it look like wwe are doing?” Sollux glared back and stepped closer to him, his eyes sparking angrily behind his glasses and Eridan held his hand behind him as he went to reach for his wand. Feferi froze, she didn’t want them to fight and she tried to stop them. She stepped closer, grabbing onto Eridan’s arm and pulling it back a bit.

“Please don’t –Eridan, it will not prove anyt)(ing!” He paused for a moment, looking back to her with a slightly saddened look but Sollux cleared his throat, re-catching his attention as he removed his glasses and prepared to Strife. Eridan frowned, and pulled his wand free and try as she might, Feferi couldn’t reason with him.

“Don’t do it! Please! Just stop! –ERIDAN! PL-EASE! STOP! JUST GLUBBING STOP!!!” She grabbed onto his arm and pulled but he gruffly yanked it free from her grasp and focused on Sollux angrily.

With a flick of his wrist a beam of white ‘science’ was sent shooting towards him, but Sollux had expected this, he released the energy from inside of his head through his eyes, the lasers shooting out and colliding with Eridan’s beam where they created allot of light.

“Move Feferii. You miight get hurt!” She frowned but knew she could do nothing now. The sea dweller sidestepped away from Eridan and out of the way of their beams that began forcing forwards and backwards, both seemingly evenly matching till Eridan’s began to weaken, the blue and red taking the opportunity and getting closer to him. He realised this and tried harder, only to have the coloured lasers continue to get close. Sollux gave a small smile of triumph as he noticed this and he began taking steps closer to Eridan, getting within thirty feet of him and closing in as the lasers did to Eridan also.

Feferi couldn’t bear to watch; she quickly turned away and closed her eyes only to have the crackling noise of the beams disappear. Only for a second and as she turned around she had realised that Eridan had pulled away, only to see him sidestep the beams and wait for Sollux to stop before he fired directly at Sollux, hitting him square in the middle. She cried out in fear and horror as she watched the body of her friend get blasted away by the one she had pity and love for. She went racing over to his body as it lay still and unmoving on the sandy ground, falling to her knees beside it as she listened to his chest. She could hear his blood pumper pumping and his chest was rising and falling with his breath so it appears evident that he was still alive, but unconscious.

She turned her face to Eridan who stood, just watching. His face showed hatred but as Feferi stared at him in horror it changed to that of sadness as he realised what he had truly done. Feferi felt that she hated him, but there was a small part inside of you saying _‘He was trying to protect you…’_ She stared at him still as she glanced back to the unconscious Sollux, the part trying to talk inside of her now gone done to little but a whisper and soon disappearing, being replaced with anger, shrieking ‘HE TRIED TO KILL HIM!’ She gave a snarl and faced Eridan, anger on her face as she strode over to him.

“W)(Y DID YOU TRY TO FIG)(T WIT)( )(IM?! W)(Y DIDN’T YOU LIST-------EN TO M-E W)(-EN I TOLD YOU TO STOP? W)(Y?!” She shouted angrily as she stormed closer to him. He stared at her sadly, like he felt bad about doing that and he sort of did now too. Feferi came in close to him, standing only a foot away from him as she shouted at him.

“GRRRRR! GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB GLUB!!!!! 3>:(“ He pulled his head away from her sadly like a child would to their parent when in trouble.

“Wwell I didn’t really mean to…”

“W-ELL GLUBBING )(-ELL YOU DIDN’T M-EAN TO DO IT!!!” He furrowed his brow and continued staring at the sand sadly. She hissed at him before looking at her hand, the shell still there. She stared at it for a long time, her face changing between sadness, hope and anger till stopping on hatred. She raised her head to him as she raised her hand too. She swung it forward, throwing the shell at his head where is bounced off and landed in the water. He rubbed at his head sadly and looked at the moon glumly.

“I DON’T N-E-ED YOUR STUPID S)(-ELL! YOU CAN K-E-EP IT!” With that she walked over to Sollux’s body, and sat down next to it. Eridan sighed sadly before heading to the ocean’s edge, spotting the shell and reaching out, grabbing it in his hands. He looked at it sadly before glancing over his shoulder and seeing how sad Feferi was. He growled to himself before walking off towards his Skyhorse, mounting it and flying off and away.

Feferi glared after him as he flew away but as he disappeared from site she then felt the tears pricking at her face and start to fall. Her body shuddered and sobbed simultaneously and she rubbed the tears from her face sadly before nudging Sollux’s body, trying to wake him. A groan escaped his mouth and he sort of rolled over onto his side, facing Feferi as she shook him.

“Come on Sollux, wake up!” She shook him again and sleepily his eyes opened. She gave a sigh of relief.

“2o, what happened thii2 tiime?” Feferi gave a faint smile at his reply. She reached her hand up, feeling against his forehead but all seemed normal. She removed her hand and helped Sollux to get to his feet, he staggered a bit but soon stood straight without help.

“Are you hurt anywhale?” He gave a slight laugh at her pun and shook his head, lifting a hand up and rubbing at his face before glancing around in search of his glasses. Feferi turned around and spotted them not too far away on the sand, but Sollux also spotted them and they both went and grabbed for it.

As her hand brushed into Sollux’s she turned and looked to him, he gave a smile as she just watched, just for a moment before turning her head away and pulling her hand back. She stood up from her crouched position, holding her hand that had touched his with her other hand as she looked away, slight embarrassment coating her face. Sollux lifted himself back up soon afterwards, his glasses once more back on his face.

“hey, thank2 Fef.” She looked at him, though not sure in what emotion, maybe a mix of confusion, as to why he is thanking her, embarrassment, of the happening before, and another emotion, pity maybe? She moved her mouth but no words came and she shook her head and closed her mouth before trying again.

“What for?” He gave a faint smile at this.

“for trying two help me and for helping me afterward2.” She gave him one of her sweet smiles, a smile not just on her lips but all over her face. Sollux’s faint smile turned into a wide grin, spreading across his cheeks.

“I would have done it for any friend of mine.” He continued smiling, this is what he liked about her. She was always so kind and friendly, never wanting to be high and mighty but also never wanting to be a servant of another, she was just in the middle, Eridan on the other hand…

He shook his head as he got him out of his think pan and returned his attention to Feferi. “What are you goiing to do now?” Feferi shrugged and glanced sideways at the moon.

“I could just stay here for awhale.” He nodded and also looked at the moon. Before turning to Feferi again, slight confusion on his face.

“Were you wiith Eriidan?” She flickered back to him, gazing for just the shortest of a second before staring at the ground.

“Was, till I realised how mean he can get and stubborn…” He felt bad, he was the reason Feferi had left Eridan. He gave a sigh.

“ii’m 2orry about what Ii diid. Iif ii could ii would take my actiion2 back so as not to iinferfere wiith you two a2 Ii diid before.” Feferi lifted her head up, shaking it softly.

“No, you did me a favour. I probably wouldn’t have realised that about –Eridan if you hadn’t have come along. Then he would have affected me in a bad way…” He felt a bit relieved but could see that Feferi was feeling like she was in a wreck of her feelings. He gave her a sympathetic look before stepping over, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. She was a bit shocked at first but as she heard his blood pumper in his chest she soon relaxed, closing her eyes and holding onto him.

They just stood there, holding onto each other as they stood on the beach. He soon pulled his head away, but kept his arms around her and smiled warmly. She returned the smile after her eyes had opened and she stepped away from him for a bit, but she held onto his hand and pulled him along. He followed after her, soon coming in stride and walking beside her as they walked across the sandy grains beneath their feet.

Every now and again he would glance at her face, noting how happy she was as they walked, and her happiness made him feel happy and warm, even when a cool breeze came from the ocean. She gave a shiver at it and he stopped her, once again wrapping her up in his arms to warm her up before walking on.


	10. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes! Nepeta! ;3;

Waking when she should be falling asleep was a peculiar feeling to Nepeta. She glanced about the room and noticed that only Jasmine and Leah were there. She lifted her upper body upright, looking around and behind her, Karkat wasn’t there. He might have just gotten up and walked around the house. She arched her back as she stretched out her muscles and slowly stood up from the floor, the lime green flannel blanket dropped away from her body and she glided over to the door, opening it up and peering out. No one was there and she gave a sigh before walking out, carefully and slowly shutting it behind her, not letting it make a sound.

She tiptoed over to the spare room door, swinging it open with the same caution as the other one. Kanaya, Aradia and Vriska lay still sleeping, she smiled at how Vriska and Kanaya were huddled together on the bed but when she noticed Terezi wasn’t there she furrowed her brow. Terezi and Karkat not where they usually are, that wasn’t good in Nepeta’s mind.

She slid the door shut softly before slipping down the stairs. Turned to the side as she was going down she spotted Sollux and Eridan in the lounge room. Who put them together? If they were awake they would be going for each other’s throats. As she was half way down she bent her head out over the rails, looking down the hallway towards the living room. A smile split her face as she spotted Karkat there, she hurried faster down the stairs and as she was at the end grabbed the ball on the end of the pole and swung herself around to face the hallway.

She soon found the smile slipping from her lips as she noticed Karkat wasn’t alone. Terezi came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck; Karkat growled but was focused on something on the kitchen bench. She began whispering in his ears and Nepeta felt like she didn’t want to go there, nor did she want to go back upstairs. Her hand holding the wooden bulb shuddered and shook, she soon let go and let her left foot touch the ground. Her arms dropped to her side as she watched them sadly. Karkat wasn’t too pleased about Terezi holding onto him and after she whispered in his ear for the third time he spun around and faced her frowning. He was about to say something but then froze as Terezi planted her lips on his.

He seemed shocked at this, but not as shocked as Nepeta felt. He pulled back, leaning backwards over the counter top till he stopped and couldn’t go further, Nepeta watched, frozen in horror. Didn’t he like her? Not even after how he had reacted over her death last night? She felt her cheeks burning and realised that a blush was starting. She had to get away, no matter where just somewhere away from here…

She turned around, spotting the wooden front door and leaping over to it. She grappled with the handle and tears welled in her eyes, spilling over and falling onto her clothes and the floor and when she finally opened the door she sprinted. Karkat had only just noticed the door and he wrenched his face away from Terezi’s as he watched the flash of blue from her tail disappear into the night sky. He pushed her away and quickly rushed to the door, staring out into the street, Nepeta was nowhere to be seen.

“NEPETA!!!” Karkat stared around, hoping that she would come back to his call but there was no sound. He frowned and went to go out, but he was held back by a hand on his shoulder. He turned, facing Terezi with a glare. She gave him a smile but he turned away. He wanted to go find Nepeta, but he remained where he was, just staring around as if in hopes of Nepeta returning.

Equius was first to get to the door, wondering what had happened. He leaned over Karkat, looking around but spotted nothing. Footsteps could be heard as the girls came bounding down the stairs, all of them as they tried to get out of the house and look around. Karkat and Terezi were pushed forward and Karkat was tempted to run off to find her but was refrained by Terezi and the others.

“D --> Where is Nepeta?” Karkat turned to Equius as he asked and shook his head before gazing all around him, there were so many places a girl like her could go and hide. Equius looked around trying to spot her but even with their eyes that were used to the dark night they couldn’t spot her for she was a fair while away by now.

Nepeta was running along the road, the tears were streaming over her face by then and she still ran on. Though the tears blurred her vision she made no attempt to clear them away or to stop them. She rounded a corner and found that her legs were starting to hurt, she heaved and slowed her pace to a jog.

Nepeta’s heart was nearly bursting, her feelings were engulfing her whole body as love battled hate and in the end came up with sadness and despair. She went off of the road, stepping onto the foot path and striding along there till her legs finally gave out.

She slowed down to a crawl and soon fell down, slumped against a street pole that gave out light shining down on her and her surroundings. She shuddered and sobbed, tucking her knees to her chest as she sat in her green coat wrapped all around her body. Her hair had become messy, revealing her horns as the green ribbon fell to the side of her head. She pulled it from her head, pocketing it for later in the side of her coat before tucking her head in her knees. How long she stayed there she didn’t know but it felt like forever to her.

“Are you ok?” She pulled her head up instantly, noticing a girl before her no older than thirteen years. She wiped at her face, clearing away the green tears from there and gave a little nod. The human gave a sympathetic smile to her before holding her hand down to her; Nepeta took hold of it and let the human lift her up to standing. She took in the girls black hair and brown eyes; her mouth was soft and looked like it smiled a lot. The lines around her eyes only backed it up.

“What are you doing out here at this time of morning?” Nepeta sniffed and wiped her face once more before giving the girl a faint smile.

“I-I got upset and I ran…” The girl gave a shake of her head, disapproving of Nepeta running away even though she had no idea what she was running from or why she was running away.

“Running away from your home is bad, your parents will be really upset.” Nepeta shook her head sadly, feeling the tears prick in her eyes.

“My parents? I-I don’t have any parents… I have my guardian Lusus who is like a parent though.” The girl nodded and gave her a smile.

“Then you should talk to Lusus about why you are upset. They could probably help you.” Nepeta shook her head.

“Pounce isn’t here, Pounce is in my Hive, somewhere far away and I don’t know how to get back. I am staying with my friends though and the girl, Leah.” The human’s face darkened a bit, feeling sorry for Nepeta but she nodded before smiling at her again.

“I know Leah, she goes to my school. I can take you to her house if you want me to?” Nepeta nodded and smiled at the girl as she began leading her down the street.

“What is your name? My name is Aria.” She glanced at Nepeta with a smile which she returned to Aria.

“Nepeta, do you know what the time is?” Aria lifted her wrist up and glanced at the small watch on it before turning back to Nepeta to reply.

“7” Nepeta gave a nod as she looked at the dawning sky.

“What are you doing up and about so early?”

“I jog in the mornings before I go to school.” Nepeta nodded and gave a smile, though she wasn’t sure what school was, and continued walking, the rest of the way was in silence but Aria kept getting glances of things peculiar to her. The blue of her tail appeared now and again, confusing her ever so often and the orange and yellow cat ear shaped horns stuck through her hair here and there. Her tears were green, as was the inside of her mouth and her eyes… were yellow and slitted like a cats. She glanced at Nepeta now and again but didn’t question her.

As Leah’s house came into sight Nepeta’s pace quickened, Aria had to go faster to keep beside her. As they were passing the neighbour’s lawn the blinds flipped open, revealing Equius’ face as he quickly left the window and ran to the door. Nepeta went to a run and Equius ran to meet her. She pounced onto him at the last moment, grabbing onto him with her arms and legs. He held her in an embrace for a few seconds before lowering her to the ground, setting his hands on her shoulders.

“D --> Why did you run away, Nepeta? We were all so worried about you!” Nepeta gave a faint giggle and grabbed onto his hands smiling.

“:33 < *ac giggled and smiled happily before replying, I don’t think Eridan would have cared that much really.*” Equius shrugged but was about to say something when Aria caught his attention.

“D --> Who is this?” Aria gave him a smile before stepping over to the two as they broke apart and held her hand out to him.

“I am Aria, I was just out on a jog when I found Nepeta and decided to bring her back. Are you her brother?” Equius shook her hand but grabbed it a little too tightly. “Ouch!” She yanked her hand back. Equius was a bit shocked and started sweating.

“D --> Oh, sorry. I am not her brother though, I am her Moirail.” She tilted her head. “Uh, best friend?”

“Oh! Why didn’t you just say so?” He gave a faint laugh but still sweated. Nepeta giggled before pulling a towel from her pocket and handing it to him. Equius took it thankfully.

“D --> Do you always carry these around?” He daubed at his face and the rest of his body. Nepeta giggled and nodded. She was about to say something else but someone else called out.

“NEPETA! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU RUN OFF TO YOU AUTISTIC GIRL?!?” Aria seemed a bit shocked and frowned as Karkat came storming over to them.

“Don’t you go calling her that! You are probably the reason she ran off in the first place!” Karkat glared at the human girl with annoyance.

“He usually talks like that and he- uh, not exactly his fault…” Aria held her hands on her hips as if to prove her point. Karkat glared at her dangerously and growled in his throat before replying.

“WE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT HAD UPSET HER TO MAKE HER FLIP THE SHIT AND FUCKING RUN OFF TO GOG KNOWS WHERE!”

“Gog?” He groaned and looked upwards in annoyance and was about to reply when someone else butted in.

“)(-EY! N-EP-ETA’S BACK! GUYS! N-EP-ETA’S BACK!” Feferi came running out from the house and hugged the surprised Nepeta happily who was soon engulfed by Gamzee, Kanaya, Sollux and even Vriska. Aria was amazed at how many people there were and was even more amazed as Tavros came wheeling out followed by Eridan, Terezi, Aradia, Jasmine and Leah came out after them.

“Wow, are you having a slumber party or what?” Aria called to Leah who came rushing over quickly.

“Come, we need to talk to you!” Aria followed after Leah as she led her into the house, they could hear Jasmine trying to call everyone inside.

“Hey! Karkat! Aradia! Tavros! Sollux! Nepeta! Kanaya! Terezi! Vriska! Equius! Gamzee! Eridan! Feferi! Get inside now!” Aria shook her head confusedly.

“They have such odd names…” Leah nodded her head and took Aria upstairs to her bedroom. As she opened the door Aria was a bit amazed, some of the people on her wall looked, familiar. She walked about looking at the images and posters before stopping on an image of Nepeta hugging Equius. She stared at it for a while before turning to Leah.

“Are they? Is that? But they… What?” Leah gave a smile.

“They aren’t human, none of the new people downstairs are.” Aria shook her head in shock and amazement.

“Then what are they? None of them have horns like… like… Nepeta had horns! They were hiding under her hair! She also had a tail! And green tears! And yellow cat like eyes!” Aria’s own eyes were bugging out now. “They don’t have grey skin though!”

“We took them to Jasmines salon.” Aria nodded her head slowly.

“So… what exactly are they then?”

“In Homestuck they are called Trolls.”

“Homestuck?”

“A Webcomic of sorts that has the Trolls in it.” Aria nodded slowly again and continued looking around the room.

“Where are their horns then?”

“Vriska and Sollux put an illusion over them.” She tilted her head at Leah. “The yellow blooded Gemini and the Blue blooded Scorpio.”

“Ooooooh.” She nodded her head once again. “So they have powers of sorts?”

“Well, some of them do, and. Here, just look at it.” Leah started up her computer and started teaching Aria about Homestuck.

 

Nepeta was sitting on the lounge, curled up into Equius as she answered the Trolls around her as they flooded her with their questions.

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU RUN AWAY? HOW IS IT MY FAULT?”

“Are y0u alright Nepeta?”

“Diid anything happen while you were out2iide?”

“D --> Did you get hurt? We were all so worried.”

“:33 < I am alright, nothing happened much, I am not hurt and it is nice to know you all care about me.” They seemed satisfied, except Karkat. She turned to him, still holding her brave smile. “:33 < I will tell you later about why.” He gave a groan but nodded before walking off and sitting on a lounge as did everyone else. Jasmine then came out from the hallway  holding two plastic bags in her hands.

“I got you guys outfits!” Kanaya was instantly up and interested. Jasmine tossed the white bag towards Eridan who fumbled with it a bit before opening it. Kanaya was given the other one and she got it open nimbly. The white top and black shorts were pulled out of the white bag while Kanaya pulled out white tops, black skirts and black dresses from her grey one.

“Those are for you to wear when going to school with us today.” Karkat and a few others groaned but some seemed excited or pleased about this idea, but no one knew what school was. “Go on! Find one that fits you and get changed into them!” Kanaya quickly pulled out one of the dresses and placed it to her body, smiling as it was in her size. Nepeta, Aradia and Vriska went for a skirt and top, leaving Feferi with a dress which she seemed to like either ways.

Kanaya quickly raced upstairs, stealing the spare room as for where she will change while Feferi got the bathroom, Vriska stole the small toilet room and Nepeta beat Aradia into getting the study. Aradia was then left to change in the master room, Leah’s father’s room. The guys changed downstairs, Jasmine fleeing to the stairs to not watch while they dressed. Eridan and Equius were not too impressed with the attire, Gamzee helped Tavros a bit and he was enjoying himself a bit too much in his outfit.

Gamzee suddenly stood up and hurried off to the kitchen, grabbing a bunch of stuff and making things and a big mess too as he left Tavros with one leg through his pants and the other not through fully. He managed to pull it on himself though before wheeling to the edge of the kitchen as he watched Gamzee grabbing what seemed a random selection of food materials before combining them all into a glass bow with a spoon. The end result was a sopor pie which he drank quickly before starting and making more.

Jasmine smiled to the girls as they came down the stairs, they looked really nice in the school uniform and Nepeta’s tail was hidden well enough. Jasmine stopped her from going all the way down and pulled her into the bathroom to finish her hair. They came out a minute or so later, Nepeta had her hair all fixed now and she seemed a lot happier too. As they headed downstairs Jasmine looked to the clock on the wall in the lounge room, noting down that it was 7:30 and the bus should be arriving in about half an hour.

Equius and Eridan looked equally ridiculous in the outfits as Sollux did. Karkat, Gamzee and Tavros seemed fine enough though. Jasmine couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of Equius but he barely seemed to notice her. She needed something to entertain them for a while, just till the bus comes to pick them up. She grabbed the remote and switched on the television in the living room, setting it to the news channel so they could learn a bit. And hey! They are distracted like a baby to flashing lights. Jasmine smiled as all the Trolls crowed around the screen, listening to and watching it. She turned and went upstairs, opening up Leah’s room and stopping her and Aria in mid conversation.

“They sound amazing!” She exclaimed to Jasmine. “Real aliens! So awesome!” Jasmine gave a nod.

“Well guess what, they are now dressed up to go to school with us!” Leah and Aria gave a smile, they looked human enough. Leah got up from her computer chair, leaving Aria on the bed as she pulled down the twelve necklaces hanging from the shelf. She smiled to herself.

“They should have their own sign still but since they can’t wear it on their shirts, they can wear it around their necks.” Jasmine nodded in approval and went downstairs, followed by Leah and Aria who then said goodbye and left.

Leah gave the necklaces to the Trolls one at a time, letting them read the inscriptions and to put them on. She gave the first one, the Leo, to Nepeta and she smiled as she read the inscription.

_Heart is what you give and plan but heart is not what you get till you try…_

Equius received his Sagittarius necklace and had to get Nepeta to put his on in case he broke it.

_Strength on the outside is not all that matters, inside strength still lives…_

Karkat received his and knew what it said after reading it from the previous day.

_Love no one but hate everyone, hate the one who likes you and ignore the one who loves you..._

Terezi’s he knew along with Gamzee’s as they were given theirs.

_You lost one thing, but increased your others. You lost a person, but now you are free…_

_Insanity lives in those who are passive, befriending with your opposite is a gift…_

Sollux’s was new as he received his Gemini necklace; he smiled though as he read it.

_Hate one and love another, keep her safe from that which likes her…_

Though he was a bit confused at it. Kanaya was encouraged by hers as was Tavros as they both received and read the inscriptions engraved into their necklaces.

_Unrequited, you’re not alone. Speak to her before she is taken away from you…_

_Plagued like a fly to a bull, ditch it and give it to cow before that fly bites you hard…_

More riddles bothered them though as Eridan got his.

_Love and hate is closely bound to you, even more than for normal Trolls…_

Feferi cradled hers to her chest after she read it and placed it around her neck.

_You hate your love and then love a friend, keep him safe and he will to you from him…_

Aradia was a bit shocked as hers but she wore hers proudly.

_Stop focusing on everything and focus on the one who loves you…_

Vriska didn’t clearly show how she reacted to her inscription on her necklace, but she was hesitant to wear it.

_Hate him, love him, treat him like a Moirail. Love her, like her; treat her like a Matesprit…_

Leah felt happy, even though she had given the necklaces away to them, but it suited them well enough. The Trolls soon turned their attention to the Television and, one at a time, Jasmine and Leah changed into school attire before scamming some old school bags from the store room and the study. Jasmine also collected the Troll’s items and clothes into some plastic bags, storing them in the study.

Leah had shuffled through the cupboard in the bathroom, finding a large bottle of sunscreen and she took it downstairs before letting the Trolls use it to rub over their skin and to protect themselves. They did so thoroughly because they knew if one spot was left untouched then they could be in some trouble. After they had completed that they returned to the television as Leah began to pack them some food in boxes, including some of the sopor pie that Gamzee had made for him, though that only went in Gamzee’s box.

A horn just like the one from yesterday caused the Trolls to turn their attention to the front door, especially Gamzee’s. Jasmine was already on her feet while Leah had stuffed food into boxes and containers before shoving them along with some notepads and pens and pencils into the backpacks. She zipped them up and gave them to their specific owner before she shuffled her shoes on and grabbed her bag onto her shoulders just as Jasmine had done.

Leah then went over and opened the front door up, letting the sunlight shine across the outside. Some of the Trolls backed away, their natural instincts telling them the sunlight was bad but they knew the sunscreen would protect them. Karkat bravely went ahead of the others, standing in the sunlight and… it didn’t hurt, but it was warm on his skin. This encouraged the others who then followed suite as they pilled outside, Nepeta got bored and pounced up, holding onto Equius’ back and getting a ride.

Leah then went in front of them all, “Now, no matter what happens, act like a human would! You are all Brothers and Sisters from the country side and you have never been to school before.” They nodded, not understanding some parts but Jasmine soon gave them a smile and led them towards the bus with Leah at her side. Aria could be seen leaning out of the window of the nearly empty bus, but they still had a long while to go and more students to pick up. Now, it was time to go to school.


	11. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets see what happens when the trolls go to school, huh? hehehe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SERIOUSLY hope my teachers do not read any further. I put my teachers in here e3e eep!

Leah was smiling brightly, she was enjoying this way too much and it had barely even started! Karkat was grumbling to himself as he followed her over to the bus, there was about five other kids on there so far, including Aria who sat up the back. Leah jumped up into the bus, followed by Jasmine and they turned to the bus driver who was looking a bit amazed at all the new students.

“They are my cousins who are staying at my place for a while.” He gave her a nod before watching as all of the Trolls began climbing aboard the bus. Leah and Jasmine led them down the back, the girls sitting Beside Aria on the second last seat on the right side of the bus while the Trolls filled in the back seat along with the two rows of seats from the back. Nepeta was happily sitting with Equius who was on the second last seat to the back with her; Kanaya was sitting with Vriska on the seat in front of them while Sollux was sitting with Feferi in front of the girls. Eridan, Aradia, Tavros, Gamzee, Karkat and Terezi were piled up in the back. Karkat was stuck next to Terezi who kept trying to lick him while Tavros sat on Gamzee’s lap. Eridan was squished into the side while Aradia was sitting in the middle of Karkat and Gamzee.

The bus began moving and the other kids in the bus began giving the Trolls certain looks, but they couldn’t tell that they were creatures from another universe. The Trolls had hidden their horns, coloured their skin and wore outfits like any normal human child, they were just interested I suppose. More kids were picked up, one of them a guy who glared at the Trolls as he got on before choosing a seat and sitting in it. Leah frowned and scowled at him as he did so but he ignored her.

Sollux had his arm around Feferi and was talking to her too softly for others to hear but they were enjoying themselves none the less. Nepeta was nuzzling into Equius as they sat together while Vriska and Kanaya were talking about what they think school could be like.

“I 8et it is like hell or something! Now th8t is going to be gr8!” Kanaya gave a smile before shaking her head with a frown, doubtfully.

“I Don’t Think That The Humans Parents Would Send Their Children To Hell Every Day Aside From The Two Days Off Called The Weekend.” Vriska shrugged and nodded, having to agree a little at her Moirail’s point but she would have likes it if it were like hell.

The seats were fairly comfortable but it kept sticking to you if you sat still for a while, this bothered Karkat a lot but he grumbled through it while still trying to avoid Terezi from licking his face. Even more kids piled onto the bus, the whole bus was nearly full by then and they soon set off towards the school, the Trolls eager to see what it looked like.

When they came there is was not amazing, but fairly intriguing. It was three large rectangular buildings with an oval in the middle and a fence chaining off the fourth wall, kids were already piling in through the front doors of the largest building and the Trolls seemed excited enough. Leah called them all together after they had gotten off of the bus.

“Now guys, as I told you, you are my cousins from the country and have never been to school before. Ok?” They nodded, Karkat groaning in agreement but it was enough for Leah. She smiled and nodded.

“Follow me then.” Jasmine came to Leah’s side followed by Aria as they headed to the school doors, the twelve Trolls following behind them happily. Nepeta kept twitching and she soon leapt onto Equius’ back, riding him around so she could see above the heads of everyone else.

When Leah had led them inside it was a throng of students passing around here and there and going into lockers and sitting in corners eating. Leah continued leading them around a corner, making sure she didn’t lose them or they lose her among the other humans as she made her way over to her usual classroom. She was early, she knew, but she had to talk to her teacher about her ‘cousins’. As she swung the door open the teacher was sitting at her desk at the front of the class, the black chalk board behind her and she stood up upon seeing how many new students there was. Leah and Jasmine gave her a smile that she soon returned.

“My, how many people did you bring? Your whole family?” She gave a laugh which Leah shared with her for a moment.

“These are my cousins, Mrs Thomas.” Leah gestured at the Trolls, Gamzee being him waved at her. Mrs Thomas smiled and nodded before standing from her desk and grabbing a folder of sheets before walking over to them.

“What are your names them? I need to write them on the roll.” She sat on one of the students desks, opening the folder to a page and pulling the pen out from there before waiting for them to answer. Before the Trolls could answer, Leah got in first, naming them in order from left to right.

“This is Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope, Sollux Captor, Feferi Peixes, Tavros Nitram, Gamzee Makara, Kanaya Maryam, Eridan Ampora, Aradia Medigo, Vriska Serket, Equius Zahak and Nepeta Leijon.” The white haired teacher stared blankly, not even knowing how to spell half of those words. “Would you like me to write them down?” She gave Leah a smile and nodded.

“That would be best, you children go find a seat and sit down.” Karkat grabbed the one up the back, only to have Terezi sit next to him and making him groan in annoyance. Nepeta sat in front of him with Equius at her side and Aradia next to them. Behind Aradia sat Eridan and in front of her sat Sollux who was to the right of Feferi. Before Nepeta was an empty desk and in front of that sat Vriska beside Kanaya. Tavros took up the front corner seat with Gamzee beside him, leaving 13 desks for other students. Leah had finished writing down the names on the roll list when some students piled into the class room, taking their seats as Mrs Thomas took hers. Leah then went over to her teacher.

“I think I should tell you something about them before we start.” Mrs Thomas nodded, waiting for her to speak. “Ok, so, Eridan likes Feferi but Sollux is with Feferi and he hates Sollux. Vriska bullies Tavros and likes him while Gamzee is his best friend and Kanaya likes Vriska. Nepeta loves cats, sticks with her best friend Equius and has a crush on Karkat who is being plagued by Terezi who is blind and licks things to see what they are. Equius likes Aradia and Karkat is friends with Gamzee while he sort of hates and is friends with Sollux.” Mrs Thomas nodded, not albe to understand most of what she had said but nodded anyways.

“Very mixed I see. So I should keep Vriska away… from Tavros was it?” Leah nodded. “And Eridan away from Sollux while keeping Sollux and Feferi, Vriska and Kanaya, Nepeta and Equius, Karkat and Gamzee and Sollux together?” Leah nodded once more.

“Mind that Karkat and Gamzee swears a lot though Karkat shouts and is hot tempered, Gamzee is rather friendly, that is if he eats his pie.”

“Pie?” Leah gave a chuckle.

“It keeps him calm otherwise he sort of goes physco like and bullies people.” Mrs Thomas nodded, not really understanding but Leah thought it enough. Jasmine took the spot up the front beside Gamzee who had helped Tavros into his chair before sitting in his own with his bag under the desk. Leah had decided to sit on the desk in front of Nepeta. Soon all the desks in the class were filled and for any new students they had to get some from other class rooms. Mrs Thomas began the roll call, starting down the list as a bring pace. Jasmine raised her hand as her name was called, asying a little ‘here!’ as the rest of the students did when their names were called.

“Tavros Nitram?

“Uh,,, here, um miss?” She nodded and continued.

“Karkat Vantas?” A grumble was her reply but she didn’t know from whom. “Karkat Vantas?”

“YEAH I’M FUCKING HERE!”

“Watch your language young boy!” She warned him, glaring at him as he sat at his desk boredly.

“I AM NOT A CHILD!”

“Well when you are here you are!” He gave a groan and face planted his head into the desk. Mrs Thomas continued, now understanding why Leah had warned her about his language. “Vriska Serket?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, heeeeeeeere!” She looked at the Troll oddly before marking her here and continuing.

“Sollux Captor?”

“ii’m here mi22!” She was a bit shocked but realised he just had a lisp and continued.

“Aradia Medigo?”

“Here.” She seemed good enough.

“Kanaya Maryam?”

“Present.”

“Nepeta Leijon?”

“:33 < Purresent miss!” Did she just say _purr_ esent? No, nevermind, moving on.

“Feferi Peixes?”

“)(ere!” Interesting voice.

“Eridan Ampora?”

“Yes? Oh, I am here.” His voice seems kind of wavy like.

“Equius Zahaka.”

“D --> Here miss.” He seems polite enough.

“Terezi Pyrope?”

“1 4M H3R3.” She seems a bit loud, but kind enough.

“Gamzee Makara?”

“RiGhT hErE mOtHeRfUcKeR.” He is as Leah had said; Laid back but swears a lot.

“You watch your mouth too young man.”

“HOW COME HE GETS CALLED YOUNG MAN AND I AM CALLED A FUCKING BOY?”

“Here We Go Again…” Kanaya held her hands to her face as Karkat got heated up.

“D --> Do not use such 100d language Mr Vantas, the teacher has told you to stop.” He growled but kept quiet, though he glared dangerously at Mrs Thomas, he didn’t say any more.

“Right, now, off to work.” She stood up from her desk and spun the black board around, revealing writing across the whole thing. Karkat groaned and whacked his face into the desk in his anger. “Please respect the desks, Karkat.” He grumbled and glared at her.

“FUCKING BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOUR NUTRIENT CHUTE!” She glared and was about to say something when Leah but in before her.

“Karkat! What did I tell you?” He glared at her and was going to say something but she continued. “Behave! Remember, I know more about you than you know about yourself!” He snarled but didn’t say anything back. She could say who he liked, his feelings for other people, that Homestuck stuff can do anything… Mrs Thomas returned to normal and began her lecture.

“Now, we are learning about the government and democracy for you who don’t know.”

‘Boring… boring…boring…’ that is all that went through Karkat’s mind as he listened to the teacher drone on and on, he felt his eyes drooping and he gave a yawn. The teacher wasn’t watching so he rested his head in his hands and fell asleep.

“The president is what replaced an Emperor or Empress and for some the King and- Karkat Vantas!” He was still asleep. She groaned and walked over to him. She stood towering over him, glaring at him dangerously. She shook his shoulders but he didn’t wake. “Why is he not waking?” Nepeta gave a giggle and laughed a bit, suddenly Mrs Thomas turned on her. “What is so funny Nepeta?” She stifled herself a bit but the smile never left her lips.

“:33 < *ac says that he will not wake up till he is told to!*” Mrs Thomas was a bit shocked at how she said it.

“Then how do you wake someone who is sleeping?” Nepeta laughed before turning to Vriska.

“Vrwiskers, hit me unconscious!” She smiled and got up before whacking her over the head. Mrs Thomas shouted at her but not before Nepeta fell on the deks, knocked out.

“WHY WOULD YOU HIT HER?!?”

“D --> Mrs Thomas, please be assured that this is one of the was that we can wake Mr Vantas from his sleep.”

“HOW? HE ISN’T WAKING UP!”

“There is a reason I hit her over the head, trust me, they should wake within a few minutes.”

“How? This makes no sense!”

“We can contact him, all of us can if we wanted to.”

“This isn’t making any sense still!”

 

Nepeta shook her head as she woke up, she glanced around, she was in her purple outfit and she quickly jumped up before racing towards the place she expected Karkat to be. She passed over Prospit and looked around for him but Karkat wasn’t anywhere to be seen yet. She gave a huff and continued running, calling out “KARKAT! WHERE ARE YOU?!?” She was still running, calling out for him and he soon heard something.

“WHAT THE FUCK? WHO’S THERE?” She followed after the noise and rounded a corner to nearly crash into Karkat as he came to the corner. He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from colliding with him as she caught her breath.

“Mrs Thomas is needing you awake.”

“WHY DOES A BONEBULGDE SUCKER LIKE HER WANT ME AWAKE?”

“To learn of course!” He groaned in annoyance before releasing Nepeta from his grasp and looking at her. She gave him the big round cute eyes and he stared for a moment before he dropped his eyes, a sigh escaping his mouth as he gave in to her.

“FINE! I WILL FUCKING WAKE UP THEN!” She gave a smile and nodded before waking up herself, Karkat soon following suit.

 

“And you are in trouble Vriska! You just knocked another student unconscious!”

“Well, she was the one to ask me to do it so don’t go h8ing me!”

“D --> 100k, Nepeta is waking up now so it is all right.” Mrs Thomas scowled but as she turned she spotted Nepeta who was waking up. She rubbed at her head before opening her eyes and giving a smile.

“:33 < *ac says that Karkitty will be waking up soon.*” Mrs Thomas gave a sigh and went over to Karkat, looking at him and sure enough he did wake up. He glared around him with his usual angry face before settling his gaze on Nepeta. His face softened a bit.

“THANKS NEP.” She smiled and nodded. Mrs Thomas didn’t know what to say. She shook her head before walking to the front of the class room again before turning back and facing them.

“Next time don’t fall asleep and Nepeta, don’t ask someone to knock you out please.” She nodded to the teacher and Karkat just gave a grumble as his response to the teacher.

“Now, continuing with the lesson…” ‘blah blah blah… still as boring as ever’ that is the only thought that passed Karkat’s mind for the rest of class.


	12. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when another friend is in trouble they need someone to help them out.

As the bell rang out nearly all the Trolls fell out of their chairs in shock. The other kids laughed as Gamzee actually did fall out, landing on the ground on his side with a laugh before he lifted himself back into his chair.

“Ok, recess now.” The Trolls didn’t move at first but did after seeing everyone else was piling out of class. Leah whistled them over to her before pulling them along with her, taking them to the spot she likes to sit at. Tavros was following after them but accidentally bumped into a guy. He growled and turned on him, it was the guy who glared at them on the bus.

“Why’d you do that hot wheels?”

“i, uH,,, i DIDN’T MEAN TO, DO, uH,,, tHAT.” He gave a scoff and leaned his face into Tavros’ who backed against his wheelchair.

“Oh really? You want a go pip squeak?” Tavros held his hands up and pushed against the boy’s chest, he didn’t budge.

“i, dON’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE…” He gave a smile and pulled back to towering over him.

“I’m Mike, we’ll get to know each other well pretty soon! What’s your name? Hot rod?” Tavros swallowed audibly and tried to wheel away after the others but Mike grabbed his chair and tipped it, causing him to fall onto the ground.

“oUCH!” He cried out as he fell, he rolled over onto his back and looked at Mike who smirked menacingly at him. A crowd was gathering around them, some calling out things like ‘Fight him!’ and ‘Teach him a lesson!’ Tavros watched as Mike stepped over him, and without thinking it he called.

“GAMZEE!!!” The Troll came barrelling over towards Tavros and pushed apart the ring of people surrounding him. He took one look at Tavros and then at Mike before growling angrily.

“Get away from him, YOU LITTLE FUCKER!” Mike snarled only spotting Gamzee there, he stepped forward as if to take him on.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Gamzee was about to bring out his juggling pins when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He glanced back and, upon seeing Kanaya smiling and then wink at him he settled.

“It’S nOt Me YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tO wOrRy AbOuT bRo. I bEt My SiS kAnAyA hErE cAn BeAt YoU iN a FiGhT!” Mike laughed as Kanaya stepped in front of Gamzee but Vriska soon came in, looking at Tavros then at Mike angrily.

“Oi! Only I am allowed to bully Tav, man! No one else! >::::[“ Mike laughed again.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in my side then?” Vriska grinned before widening her left eye, showing him the seven irises within and he gasped.

“He is mine, not yours or anyone else’s! I h8 him as much as I care for him.” Mike shook his head as he took his attention away from her eye and smirked.

“That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!” Nepeta hissed, sounding absolutely cat like as she leaped up, bounding off of Gamzee’s shoulders and leaping onto Mike. He gasped and got the breath knocked out of him as he hit the floor, the girl sitting on his chest with her fisted hand close to his neck so as not to show the claws that protruded there. The sharp of it touching the skin of his neck and pricking at it.

“Kismesis is no laughing matter, boy! Vrwiskers was the one who chucked him off a cliff and paralysed him and she was the one who gave him the wheelchair.” Mike was about to say something else but the prick on his neck intensified as Nepeta glared into his eyes with her cat like ones, growling in her throat.

“NEPETA! YOU AUTISTIC CAT GIRL! GET OFF THE DARN BUGGER AND LET KANAYA DEAL WITH HIM!” Nepeta hesitated at Karkat’s voice and still held to Mike’s neck.

“D --> Nepeta, do as your leader said.” She paused and glanced backwards before hissing once more at Mike and leaping off, pulling back from him. Mike glared angrily as all twelve Trolls came forth, all eyes were on him. He glared angrily at the Trolls as he lifted himself up from the tiled floor.

“Kissmesis? Leader?” He stared with slight confusion before anger returned and settled all over his face. “Fine! I will fight Kanaya at lunch behind the Library!” He turned to Leah who was watching. “You better make sure they are there!” Leah smirked and nodded. Mike gave a growl and stormed off. The crowd around the Trolls still watched while Tavros remained on his back in annoyance. Vriska smiled to him before grabbing him by the leg and lifting him in one hand before dropping him into his wheelchair. He fumbled around but soon sat upright and Gamzee began wheeling him around after the others who continued their walk after Leah and Jasmine.

They rounded through a corridor and then two before Leah led them out a door and onto the oval. There were four trees near the fence, Leah and Jasmine were leading them over to one of them, there was no one sitting around the trunk of it which seemed to be considered a good sign. Leah and Jasmine sat down at its base, resting their backs against the trunk as they set their bags beside them.

“We usually sit here at Recess and Lunch but we can only sit here at Recess today, Lunch Kanaya will have to fight Mike.” Kanaya nodded and sat down on the grass as most of the other Trolls did too. Jasmine gave a shake at Leah’s words before sounding the reason why.

“She is definitely going to beat him! She has a blooming chainsaw!!!” Kanaya gave a smile at this and she opened up the container of food in her bag, looking at the sandwich and apple and yogurt inside. Karkat was already holding the apple and staring at it, wonderously.

“HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?!?” Leah and Jasmine laughed as they watched him twist the apple over and over again in his hand.

“You bite into it!” He looked at them, not entirely convinced but he looked at the apple once more and bit into it. Good sign was, he didn’t spit it out straight away. Nepeta soon followed suit, eating into hers excitedly.

“These are nice!” Leah nodded and peeled open the lid of her yogurt and used the spoon to dug the stuff out. Vriska was watching and when she saw what was inside she frowned.

“Is that grub sauce?” Leah looked a bit confused before she re-noted the yogurt and shook her head, swallowing before replying.

“No, it is yogurt. It is made from fruit and milk, uh, the white stuff from a cow?” The others had heard the conversation and were just as confused as Vriska was. Leah gave a sigh before rubbing her head, thinking of a better way to reply. She gave a sigh and lifted up again to answer once more. “Made from fruit and stuff from the black and white patched fatter hoofbeasts.” This seemed to settle them and Vriska pulled the lid of hers off, revealing her yogurt to be tinged yellow. He drove her spoon in and pulled it out, examining it before swallowing. She gave a smile and turned to Leah and Jasmine.

“Tastes nice! What fruit is it?” She pulled another spoonful out and showed them. Leah nodded.

“Mango. Mine is strawberry.” She showed Vriska the pink shaded. Tavros was looking inside of his box and took out the sandwich, looking at it curiously before eating it and smiling to himself. Recess was nice, no hassle or stress, just calm and restful.

Though just as quickly it had come, Recess was over. Karkat frowned.

“MUST WE RETURN TO THAT NOOKFUCKER NOW?” Leah giggled but shook her head. Karkat was relieved.

“We go to a different teacher now. And please, keep swearing to a minimum if at all.” He groaned but nodded. Jasmine packed up her stuff, everyone else following suit and Leah led them to their next class. Passing other students but they arrived at the room unharmed. Inside there weren’t many other kids so the Trolls could sit anywhere really. The teacher was not there yet and Karkat relaxed, leaning back on his chair with his eyes closed.

“Hi Karkitty!” He blinked his eyes open, spotting Nepeta who was at the desk behind him and gave a grunt to her smiling face before setting his chair back on its four legs. A man pulled the room door open, striding right in before placing his bag beside the teacher’s desk. The teacher no doubt. He was a fairly young man, early twenties or so, he had short cut brown hair and his face was curved, not pointed. He swung the blackboard over, revealing another cleaned side before he finally glanced at his class. He first spotted the new class members and was slightly shocked till Leah stood up and walked over to him.

“They are my cousins. They haven’t been to school before other than today. Would you like me to tell you some important things about them?” He paused as he looked at the new twelve students before nodding.

“That would be wise.” Leah nodded before moving to his side and pointing at the Trolls as she said their names and relations.

“Karkat Vantas; Shouty, swears a lot, grouchy. Aradia Medigo; usually quiet but is fairly intelligent. Tavros Nitram, paralysed in his legs, a bit self-piteous, stutters a lot and can be shy, friends with Gamzee and dislikes Vriska. Sollux Captor; Has a lisp, is usually friendly, likes his glasses left on, has a crush on Feferi and hates Eridan, friendly hate towards Karkat. Nepeta Leijon, acts like a cat and talk’s in an odd way, very enthusiastic about anything, has a crush on Karkat Vantas. Kanaya Maryam; friendly, loves fashion, helps solve problems and has a girl crush on Vriska who is her best friend. Terezi Pyrope; blind, licks things to see what they are, has a major crush on Karkat, possibly hates Gamzee, loves the colour red and eats chalk. Vriska Serket, bullies Tavros, can be a bit mean at times, best friends with Kanaya. Equius Zahak; crush on Aradia, best friends and acts like a brother towards Nepeta, Polite and obeys Karkat, Gamzee, Eridan and Feferi. Gamzee; swears a bit but is usually laid back, crush on his best friend, Tavros, has to eat a certain medical stuff or he goes crazy. Eridan Ampora; thinks high of himself, better than everyone, has a crush on Feferi and hates Sollux but sort of friends with Karkat. Feferi Peixes; Very ecstatic and friendly, cares for others and has a crush on Sollux.” The man was trying to register all of this information and shook his head.

“If they have a crush on each other isn’t that called incest?” Leah shook her head.

“I am their cousins but they are not their own cousins.” He raised an eyebrow at her but nodded.

“Ok, off to your seat then.” She scurried away and the man turned to the class. “Ok, we have some newcomers here it seems. Please make them feel very welcome to our school and treat them as you would like yourself to be treated; with respect.” He stared hard at everyone before brightening up with a smile and grabbing some chalk. Terezi quickly sniffed it.

“OOOO! 1 LOV3 R3D CH4LK! T4ST3S TH3 N1C3ST!” Karkat growled at Terezi who sat beside him.

“OI! SHUT YOUR STUPID BLATHERING HOLE BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!” Terezi turned to him with a devious smile and leant closer to him.

“W1TH YOUR L1PS? C4US3 1 WOULD 3NJOY TH4T!” Karkat growled and shoved her face away from him. The teacher and other students were watching amusedly.

“I DO NOT FEEL RED FOR YOU, TEREZI! NEITHER FLUSHED AT THE MOMENT!” Terezi grinned and leant closer to him again.

“SO, YOU F33L BL4CK FOR M3 TH3N?” Karkat growled but didn’t disagree. Terezi took that as a yes and snickered, but she wasn’t the only one who had interpreted his reaction. Nepeta hid her face in her folded arms on her desk, her body shuddering in sobs. Equius had noticed and reached an arm across to her.

“D --> Nepeta, please w001d you calm down a bit? Be STRONG for me?” She said nothing and Karkat turned facing her and seeing her upset before groaning and slamming his head into the desk. The teacher was highly confused but amused.

“Feeling red? Feeling black? Flushed?” He held his hand on his head and shook it roughly. Leah then gave an amused sigh and went over to him.

“Feeling red means full on love, flushed means crush and black means hating attraction.” He shook his head again.

“Hating attraction?” Leah nodded before going on.

“The same thing Terezi possibly feels for Gamzee and the same thing Vriska feels for Tavros.” He nodded and rubbed at his eyes before shaking his head clear. He turned back and faced the class.

“Ok, so, I am Mr McClelland. I will be teaching you maths for today.” Karkat still had his head on the desk and Terezi poked him with her stick.

“DON’T F4LL 4SL33P 4G41N TH1S T1M3 K4RKL3S!” She said in a harsh whisper. Her grumbled and lifted his head so that his chin rested on his arms. Nepeta still shuddered even though her Moirail was trying to calm her down still. She was sniffing still but Mr McClelland continued to try to teach.

“So an Acute angle is an angle less than ninety degrees. What is an angle called if they are exactly ninety degrees?”

“A Right angle.” Mr McClelland nodded.

“That is correct Jasmine.” She smiled and nodded and the teacher drew the two angles on the board. Nepeta was still sniffing and Karkat turned round to her once more, slight annoyance on his face. He reached an arm back and poked her, but she only lifted her head so that her eyes could be seen shining from a shadowed area. He frowned and growled angrily while looking at her.

“LOOK, YOU GOTTA CALM DOWN. THIS STUPID CRYING ISN’T HELPING!” Nepeta sniffed once, twice, before giving him a nod. She lifted her head up, wiping at the tears with her sleeve but not before another student could see. Mike.

He yelled and leaped from his desk, staring at Nepeta in a mix of shock and fear. She was also just as shocked and he stared at her, his eyes bugging out of their sockets.

“Mike, sit down.” Mike shook his head, only focusing on Nepeta before looking at the other Trolls before eying Nepeta again.

“She had green tears! Fucking green tears!” Nepeta’s eyes welled up but she quickly bit her lip to stop more tears from pouring out. She was still upset and the emotion was welling up inside of her again. The start of a tear began down her cheek and Karkat leapt back, wiping her tear away quickly with his hand. He growled at her and she continued to wipe the tears away sharply. Mike had spotted the green tears again.

“See! She has fucking green tears!” Karkat snarled and turned on Mike, getting out of his chair and storming over towards him.

“SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU SHITASS!”

“Karkat, Mike! That is enough from the both of you!” Karkat snarled at Mike who growled in his throat angrily. He balled his hands into fists, just waiting to leap at Mike but a hand on his shoulder made him look back. Nepeta gave him a smile as she gazed at him with her reddened green eyes.

“:33 < *ac is fine, she says you need to calm down too.*” Karkat froze before glaring back at Mike once more and turning back into his seat. Mike gave one last snarl before slowly sitting back in his seat. Nepeta gave Karkat a thankful smile before returning to her own seat. Mr McClelland was frowning at the two of them, sighing before continuing with his lesson.

“So an angle that is between ninety degrees and one hundred and eight degrees is called a what?”

“An Obtuse angle.” He smiled at Leah and nodded, drawing the angle on the board followed by a straight one.

“And of course an angle at one hundred and eighty degrees is just a line or a straight.” Mike glared across at Karkat who soon caught eye contact. Mike growled before mouthing ‘ _Kanaya is dead meat!_ ’ and slicing his thumb across his neck. Karkat gave a silent laugh before mouthing _‘She has a secret weapon! We all do!’_ He snarled and shook his head, letting the conversation end there and letting the rest of the lesson sink into him.


	13. Strife!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike picks on people and discovers a few things or two.

As soon as the bell rang all the Trolls were out of the room. Leah soon led them to the place behind the Library, avoiding the path Mike was taking with his mates. Behind the Library was just a stout cream bricked wall with stone paved as the floor. Leah turned to the others.

“This is where he will meet us; you guys can just wander around a bit for a while and come back here in about ten minutes.” They nodded and soon split apart.

 

Tavros wheeled away in his chair, passing round a corner and down a ramp as he headed over to the place behind the Library. He was just passing the last door on the building when a hand reached out and grabbed onto the chair’s handle, pulling Tavros backwards and into the room as the door swung wide open before shutting closed behind him.

Tavros gasped as he fell onto his back with his wheelchair, looking around wildly in shock at the empty class room, well, empty aside from one person, Mike. He smirked menacingly down at Tavros who struggled to pull himself upright.

“You’re gonna learn your damn place here, newbie. You and all your ugly little cousins!” He grabbed the smaller boy’s hair and lifted him up, raising him to eye level before throwing him into a desk. His side slammed into the edge, causing him out cry out in pain before he slumped down to his back, but Mike wasn’t done yet…

He raced forward grabbing onto Tavros’ leg and dragging him away before dropping him onto the ground and whacking his booted feet into his side. Tavros was left shouting out for help, but no one came… yet.

The door quickly swung open, a shadowed figure stepping in from under the outside patio and staring at Mike and Tavros madly. He realised what was happening before racing at Mike, leaping at him with his arms stretched out and grabbing them onto Mike before lifting him up into the air. Mike had barely enough time to see the smeared and scratched clown face paint on Gamzee before the back of his head was slammed into the whiteboard. Gamzee turned around, looking at Tavros who had sat up, staring in bewilderment.

“you alright tavbro?” Gamzee asked, as Tavros sucked in lungful’s of air, trying to get his breathing under control. Gamzee pulled Mike away, letting go of his scruff to spin him around and grab his neck from the back and slamming his face into the board this time. He smiled that sharp toothed smile and let his tongue flick out to lick the side of Mike’s face. The boy struggled against Gamzee’s hold, but nothing helped. Mike tried to say something, but his eyes were dimming through the lack of oxygen. Gamzee just smiled as his tongue tasted his skin, tasting the sweat, the fear, the hatred.

“uH,,, gAMZEE, lET HIM GO,” Tavros mumbled, dragging himself over to his chair and pulling himself into it as best he could. Gamzee glanced at the Tavros unsure before back at Mike, anger and hatred filling his glare. He grumbled but he released Mike as Tavros had asked.

“honk HONK MOTHER FUCKER!” Gamzee said in a deep and menacing tone as Mike fell to his knees, gasping for air, body shaking.

“You… What the hell,” Mike gasped, stumbling away. Gamzee cocked his head to the side and grinned. Mike just stood watching them in horror and fear. He had just _licked_ his face for fuck’s sake! That is not normal! Gamzee grabbed onto his bag, pulling it to him and taking out his sopor pie, drinking it while still glaring at Mike over the edge, waiting. Mike gagged in disgust at the green liquid he drank before wincing and grabbing his side in pain and stumbling backwards and out of the room.

“gOOD BOY,” Tavros said as, wheeling over to him as Gamzee sat down on a desk. Tavros lifted his body up next to him.

Gamzee’s eyes dimmed as the pie worked its charm, he turned and faced Tavros with a slightly confused face. “TaV, dId I dO sOmEtHiNg BaD?”

“yOU,,, uH, yOU HELPED ME FROM A,,, uH,,, a BULLY,” Tavros smiled thankfully. Gamzee looked at him for a long time, a drunken smile on his lips, and suddenly something else was on them. Tavros pressed his lips to the taller boys, his arms wrapping around Gamzee’s shoulders and pushing the back of his head closer. Gamzee slung his arms around Tavros’ waist and kissed him back. Eventually they broke apart, Gamzee resting his forehead against Tavros’ smiling down at him.

Mike spat in disgust as he watched through the window, frowning before running off and around the corner, only to bump into Equius who was carrying Nepeta on his back. He rebounded against the strong built chest of the Troll before crying out as he hit the hard ground. He glared at them dangerously.

“D --> Uh, e%cuse my mistake. I was an%ious to get to-” He noticed it was Mike and frowned. “-Nothing.” Mike glared at them still as he stood himself up, moving around the two.

“Freaks.” He whispered as he walked past, Equius unable to hear it but Nepeta did and she leapt from his back, landing on Mike’s shoulders and forcing him to fall down to the ground and onto his face. He gasped for air before being rolled over onto his back, Nepeta sitting on his chest and staring right in his face madly. There was a faint click and her claws suddenly emerged from their sheathes on the back of her hands. Mike froze with fear, looking at them as they inched closer to his neck.

“>:33 < *ac growled at the human as she held the defurensiveless thing to the ground. Her claws were right under his neck as she warned him not to call her or her Mewrail that again.*” Mike stared at her in anger, fear, hatred and confusion. Equius rounded round and pulled on Nepeta’s shoulder, put she gave a faint hiss, resisting his first attempt but letting herself be pulled away after he pulled the second time. Mike breathed in ragged breaths as he sat himself up, staring at them in shock.

“What the fuck was that about? Mewrail? What the hell is that?” Nepeta hissed, widening her eyes so he could see that they were slitted and he stumbled backwards a bit but Equius held Nepeta back, answering the question before she could.

“D --> A _Moirail_ is a couple that look after each other like a family.” Equius then bent forward, whispering in her ear and she growled in her throat before retracting her claws to their sockets. Mike was still confused but covered it up with anger and annoyance at them.

“Aren’t you already family thoguh?” Equius was taken back but Nepeta was at the ready to pounce at him, Equius never let her have the chance to do so. Equius began to sweat profoundly as he thought of an answer to suffice the human.

“D --> Well yes, er, no, but-“

“>:33 < It is none of your concern!” Mike grinded his teeth together.

“You’re just as bad as meals on wheels and clown freak!” Nepeta hissed angrily, still pulling at Equius’ restraining grasp but not getting free.

“>:oo < What did you do to them?” Equius was still sweating but he held Nepeta easily though she was fighting back. Mike grinned menacingly.

“I roughed wheelie up a bit!” Nepeta growled and tried to leap at him, only getting forward about a foot before being held back by Equius again. He quickly pulled her to his chest, holding her back from Mike who frowned. Nepeta grumbled to herself before shaking Equius off of her and turning away, walking around the corner with Equius right at her side, his white shirt showing many darker blotches where sweat had soaked through.

But before they had gone out of sight Mike had noticed a hint of blue from underneath her skirt, he paused as he thought about it but soon dismissed it as he turned away and walked on. He turned around another corner but quickly pulled back as she spotted Terezi talking with Karkat. He frowned as he listened in their conversation, peeking around the corner ever so slightly to see their actions.

“COM3 ON K4RKL3S! 1 KNOW YOU W4NT SOM3 FUN!” Karkat frowned at Terezi and shook his head, a faint orange and yellow coming from under his black hair. Mike frowned, ignoring it as he continued to listen and watch.

“FUCKING NO TEREZI! WE ARE NOT GOING TO START MIXING CHEMICALS AND MAKE AN EXPLOSION OR ANYTHING! LEAH TOLD US TO BEHAVE OR WE WON’T BE ALLOWED TO STAY HERE!” Terezi frowned, easily seen around her red glasses as she stepped closer to Karkat who then backed against the cream blocked wall as she grabbed his chin. He glared at her dangerously as he tried to hide his frustrated blush. Terezi sniffed the air and smirked.

“1 SM3LL YOUR MUT4NT C4NDY R3D BLOOD ON YOUR SK1N K4RKL3S! 4R3 YOU BLUSH1NG?” _‘Mutant?’_ Mike thought wondrously. Karkat frowned at her and pushed her away from him, turning and facing the other way as he folded his arms over each other.

“NO! I AM NOT FUCKING BLUSHING! YOU SHOULD GO LOOK IN THE MIRROR! OH WAIT, YOU CAN’T!”  Mike thought he could make out blue on her face but quickly dismissed the idea. Terezi giggled at this before stepping close to him, grabbing onto his shoulders as she disappeared behind him so that Mike couldn’t see her.

“NOW NOW, NO N33D TO G3T F1R3D UP! 1 KNOW YOU H4V3 4 BL4CKROM CRUSH ON M3!” Blackrom? What the fuck do all these names mean? Mike frowned to himself as he thought but Karkat stepped away from Terezi and shouted at her.

“GOD YOU ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING! I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I CAN STAND BEING AROUND YOU!” A giggle came from the other side of Karkat as he stepped back again, his left arm brushing into the wall as Terezi held onto them.

“YOU 4R3 SO CUT3 WH3N YOU G3T 4LL FLUST3R3D!” He grumbled at this before stepping backwards again.

“I AM NOT ‘CUTE’! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO- murgh! m-mm! mrgph!” Mike nearly gagged and gave his position away as he spotted the two kissing after Terezi had twisted him around so his back was on the wall. He pushed her away and she smirked at him triumphantly. He frowned and stormed off in the other direction with Terezi right behind him. Mike quickly headed towards the place behind the Library where he could fight them.

When he arrived there no one was there yet aside from his four other mates who held weapons. He talked to them and soon the Trolls arrived.

 

Mike was standing there with four of his other friends. Always one to be cheating, he brought along weapons, baseball bats or hockey sticks of golf clubs, each one of his friends bore one of these weapons.

As soon as Karkat spotted them with weapons he gave a laugh.

“YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ALL OF US WITH THOSE?!” He laughed again, only causing Mike to snarl loudly at him.

“No, I request a fair fight. Five of us against five of you. Fair enough huh?” Karkat grinned; this was going to be too easy for them!

“DO WE GET WEAPONS?” Mike laughed as did his mates around him.

“Sorry, we didn’t bring spares!” Karkat grinned before pulling the others together.

“Ok, so, five of us. Kanaya, Gamzee, Nepeta, Terezi and I. We will fight them with our Strife Specibus items.” They nodded. “The rest of you are to stay out of this fight.” They split apart, the nine who weren’t in the fight stepping away and onto the grass while the other five stood on the bricks, waiting. Mike laughed.

“So, you bring a blind girl, a crazy clown, a fashion conscious girl and an autistic cat girl to a fight with you? How pathetic!” Karkat grinned before turning to Gamzee with a devious smile.

“GAMZEE! SHOW THEM YOUR CLUBKIND!” Mike started spluttering but Gamzee stepped forward before pulling his hands behind back and revealing the juggling pins in his hands. This shocked their opponents but only momentarily before they laughed at their weapon of choice.

“That is his weapon? What a laughing stock you must be!” Karkat grinned.

“THAT WAS JUST A ROUSE AS IS THE NEXT THING. TEREZI!” She smirked and brought her stick forward before pulling it apart into two separate bits, earning more laughter.

“She won’t even be able to see us let alone hit us!” Karkat turned to the others.

“Hey Leah! Throw something in the air for Terezi to hit!” Leah obeyed quickly, scrabbling through her bag before pulling her pencil case out. She threw it into the air and just as it passed before Terezi she wacked it down with both sticks, leaving the case stuck on the ground. Mike was a bit shocked but laughed anyways.

“Just luck!” Karkat smirked.

“OH BUT THEY WERE MERELY RUSES FOR US TO SHOW YOU OUR WEAPONS!” Karkat grinned before reaching behind him and pulling his Specibus out. The two sickles came out swiftly enough and he revealed them to the humans with pride. Nepeta watched and realised it was her turn. She lifted her hands up and with a click, the four claws stretched out from their sockets, revealing their full lengths to the boys froze, staring at their dangerous weapons.

He smiled menacingly before turning to Kanaya with a grin. She smiled before reaching in a pocket and pulling out her green lipstick. Mike spotted the lipstick and laughed so hard with his friends it looked like they were nearly crying, just to cover up that they were scared of the other weapons. Kanaya opened the top off, revealing the green inside. She smirked and put the lipstick over her lips, giving them a satisfying smack before closing the lid again and holding her hand up as she turning to the boys with a grin.

“Are You All Watching Extremely Closely? I Will Only Show You This Once.” Mike glanced up at her, unsure if she was joking or not. Seeing he was watching she smiled before flicking her wrist holding the lipstick, there was no warning, no pause, for suddenly the lipstick morphed into a chainsaw. She smirked and pulled the rope, revving it up. Good thing was that this was a secluded area, so no one could hear the chainsaw going.

Mike and his friends were in shock and awe; they stared at the chainsaw with a mix of fear and horror painted all over their puny little faces.

This was what Karkat had expected, they would be too shocked or amazed to fight them. Mike’s eyes were bugging out of their sockets about now, along with his friends and, with their jaws gapping open and shut, they closely resembled a school of fish.

“WELL, ARE YOU STILL WANTING TO FIGHT US ASS LICKERS?” Mike gaped at them and frowned before shaking his head.

“How about we choose who to fight?” Karkat smirked and nodded.

“BUT YOU CANNOT FIGHT TAVROS, SOLLUX, VRISKA OR ERIDAN.” Mike growled but nodded.

“Fine!” He pointed at Aradia, Karkat, Nepeta, Equius and Feferi. “You, you, you, you and you will fight us!” Aradia gave a smile and nodded. Kanaya pulled her chainsaw back and it changed back into the little bottle of lipstick before moving onto the grass. Gamzee growled and leaped forward.

“No man, I am going to fight them. HE BULLIED TAVBRO!” Karkat groaned and went over to his friend.

“Gamzee, go eat your pie. You haven’t had a pie for a while.” Gamzee glared at Mike but nodded and found the pie in his bag. Terezi backed away and allowed the people selected to stand. Aradia reached behind her and drew her whipkind out; snapping it with a small _snap_ While the others retrieved their own weapons. Karkat and Nepeta already had theirs out and Feferi soon joined them with her trident. Equius stood behind Nepeta and placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a little smile before glaring at the humans that faced them.

“WE ARE READY, ARE YOU?” Mike smirked and nodded, Karkat growled but prepared. Mike turned to his mates and nodded to them before charging at the Trolls, weapons ablaze above their heads and soon everything went too quickly.

Mike brought his golf club down, arcing towards Karkat’s head only to have it glance to the side as it was blocked by the sickles. The light weapons moved quickly as it sliced back, leaving a small cut on Mike’s cheek as he winced and stumbled backwards.

Nepeta had locked in on a fairly large boy, he seemed angry enough and Nepeta smiled as he tried to hit her with his baseball bat. She easily avoided it, bouncing to the side before slicing her arms forward. Blood was drawn, she realised as she looked at her claws, from his side. The red liquid bleeding out and she smirked devilishly. The boy grunted but then growled as he swung his bat back again, entirely missing the agile cat girl as she skipped away before slashing her claws across his face. He stumbled back, his eyes trying to blink the blood that dribbled from the three claw marks on his forehead away.

As one of the guys ran at Feferi, she lifted her trident up, catching his bat in it and twisting so it fell out of his hands and onto the ground with a clang! She smiled at his astonished look before whacking the trident down on his head. He stumbled back a bit and ran after his weapon, quickly picking it up and turning, only to have Feferi leaping at him. Her trident fitted his neck tightly between the prongs, forcing him to the ground and pinning him there. He pushed at the trident but Feferi held it still, just holding him there as he beat at the golden weapon she held with his own blunt one.

A small boy ran towards Aradia, he seemed slightly scared and she quickly flicked her wrist, sending the whip flying towards him and catching around his leg. He gave a shrill squeal before tripping over onto his side. Aradia pulled the whip free and waited for him to get up, which he did quickly. She flicked her wrist again, wrapping the end of the whip around his middle and pulling. The boy was twisted, spun in circles with the rope wrapping around him again and again as his arms were tied to his sides and he fell to the ground with no way of escape.

Equius was having fun, blocking all of his burly opponent’s attacks with his bare hands and he caught one of his right hooks with one hand before twisting. The boy screamed out in pain, but not too loudly as the pain shocked through his arm. He released him and grabbed onto his other arm and twisted it, flipping him over and letting him go. He lost his breath as he slammed into the floor, he winced and got back up, glaring at Equius before he picked up the baseball bat that Feferi’s opponent had dropped again and running at Equius. He caught the weapon in his hands before yanking it free and holding it in both hands. After a squeak and a groan the bat was broken in half and Equius threw it to the side. The boy was now sweating in fear but Equius was just sweating as usual. He shook his fear from his face and went running at Equius, only to have him punch him in the face and to fall onto the ground, unconscious.

Nepeta was just playing with her opponent now; he was scanning around for something to help him when he spotted the broken bat. He swung at Nepeta quickly before running over and grabbing it, tossing his own weapon to the side as he angled the sharp broken end towards Nepeta who froze and stared at him.

Karkat had avoided another of Mike’s attacks with his scythe before he sliced and cut the top of his hand. Mike yelped and pulled back slightly before swinging his weapon forwards. Karkat once again blocked the glancing blow and sliced at his ribs, nicking them enough to sting but not too deeply. Mike growled and swung again, only to have it avoided and to earn himself another nick on his left arm. He grumbled and snarled at Karkat who returned the action but with a menacing smirk. He frowned and charged again, only to have Karkat swing to the side of him and to place his scythe wrapped around his neck. Mike froze, not moving; for if he did it would cut him and Karkat breathed heavily as he whispered in his ear.

“THINK AGAIN BEFORE FIGHTING WITH US! WE ARE MORE THAN YOU THINK…” Mike growled but stopped as Karkat pressed the scythe closer to his neck. Nepeta was the only one fighting now, she was just toying with him and Equius frowned at her.

“D --> Nepeta, w001d you please not toy with him, he isn’t a mouse.” Mike gave a confused look at this but ignored it as the press of cold metal against his throat told him to keep quiet and to not say a word. Nepeta looked at Equius and nodded as her opponent ran at her once more. She grinned and leapt up, flying over him and landing behind him but before he could turn around she had pounced onto his back with her claws slicing into his shoulders. He gave a yell and stumbled to the ground with Nepeta still based on his back. She smiled and pulled her claws back into their sheathes as she held her previous opponent to the ground with pride.

Aradia held her opponent by her whip and Eridan scoffed.

“Not bad for a lowwblood.” Aradia frowned at him before replying.

“Why thank y0u highbl00d.” Eridan growled at her but she just smiled sweetly back at him. Mike was even more confused about this than ever.

“What the fuck? Highblood? Lowblood?” Karkat growled and let the tip of his scythe touch his neck but Leah gave a giggle.

“Guys, why don’t you show them your blood? Freak them out a little bit!” Nepeta gave a smile and nodded. No one objected so she pulled her claws back out and held her hand up before placing her claws over the back of it and slicing with one of them. A small cut appeared and soon the olive green blood oozed out. The boys eyes bugged out wildly and Karkat had to smile at this. Feferi was next, she raked her nails across one of her hands, revealing her pink toned blood. Aradia and Terezi followed suit and soon everyone else had revealed their blood colour, aside from Karkat who was holding Mike back. Mike had noticed this and smirked before growling.

“What is your blood colour then Karkat?” Karkat snarled, curling his upper lip upwards angrily and before he could reply Nepeta spoke.

“He k33ps it a secret beclaws he wants it to be a surpurrize!” Mike grumbled at this before replying.

“I bet you have the worst blood colour!” Karkat snarled at this, letting Mike bleed on another opening cut before pulling his weapon away from Mike who then rubbed at his throat carefully so as not to hurt the wounds there. Nepeta had overherd what Mike had said and hissed angrily.

“Don’t say that about our leader!” Mike frowned.

“Leader? You are all freaks!” Karkat grinned.

“YOU WON’T GO TELLING ANYONE NOW WILL YOU MIKE?” Mike snarled. “WHO WOULD BELIEVE YOU?” Mike thought about it but refused to back down. He was about to say something but Karkat ruffled at his hair, revealing his tiny horns and Mike gasped. Nepeta and Terezi revealed theirs and the Mikes friends backed away a bit in fright, though Mike stayed put. He looked at the others curiously.

“Where are your horns then?” Karkat turned to Vriska and Sollux.

“VRISKA, SOLLUX, TAKE AWAY THE ILLUSION IF YOU CAN.” They nodded and Vriska pulled away the veil covering  their horns but held onto it instead of letting it diminish as Sollux soon followed suit after an ‘ok, KK.’ Mike frowned and glared at them angrily. Nepeta soon stepped forward and faced him.

“We also have grey skin you know, and also-“ She pulled at her skirt a bit and pulled her tail out, showing them the bright blue fur. “-I have a tail!” She sung it out in a sing song tune, tesing him. Mike gaped and as he watched it moved and he jumped back a bit.

“As I said! Freaks!” Leah and Jasmine were laughing.

“They are called Trolls you fools! They are from an entirely different universe! And no one is going to believe you if you tell them.” Though he hated it Mike had to agree with the last part. “They would most likely lock you up!” Vriska and Sollux replaced the illusion over the others horns while Karkat, Terezi and Nepeta hid theirs under their hair or, in Nepeta’s case, behind green ribbons. The Trolls stood together and glared at the humans that opposed them.

“GET GOING ASS LICKERS BEFORE WE POUND YOU AGAIN!” Mike frowned but he eventually turned away, stalking off as his friends followed after him.


	14. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food, Lessons and the end of the day.

Leah and Jasmine started laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe properly and it took them a minute or two for them both to settle down. Leah smiled at the Trolls from her position sitting on the grass while Jasmine held a mouth to her hand, still trying to stifle the giggles that came out.

“You guys are epic! No one could have beaten those guys!” The Trolls grinned proudly, excepting Karkat who just didn’t look as mad, and put away their weapons.

“:33 < *ac pawnders over what they are going to do fur the rest of lunch.*” Jasmine smiled at her.

“We can just wait here I guess until the bell goes. Plus we can finish off our food.” Tavros nodded as his stomach growled in hunger. They went over to the grass and sat in a ring, eating their food happily. Vriska was sitting beside Tavros on his left while Gamzee was on his right, she leant over to try to steal his apple but Gamzee pushed her hand away. Vriska snarled.

“Hey! Don’t you go touching my hand! >::::[“ Gamzee just looked at her.

“DoN’t Go ToUcHiNg TaV’s FoOd ThEn.” She snarled angrily and Tavros keeled over his legs as he tried to stay out of the fight. Vriska slapped him on the back.

“Tavros won’t care what I do will you? >::::]” Tavros gasped as the hard slap and looked at her.

“bUT IT,,, uH, iT IS MY FOOD.” She glared at him and grabbed onto his shirt pulling him closer to her but Gamzee pulled him back to him.

“HaNdS oFf SiS.” She snarled and leapt at them, trying to pull Tavros away from Gamzee who held Tavros out of her way and pushed her off. Karkat grumbled along with Kanaya who both went over and began pulling them apart. Tavros ended up sprawled on the ground between the two who were held apart, Gamzee by Karkat and Vriska by Kanaya.

“WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING OVER DIPSHIT HERE?” Vriska had to smirk at this but snarled at Gamzee.

“He is my Kismesis! That’s wh8 we do! >::::[” Gamzee frowned at her. He was about to say something when Tavros but in.

“gUYS, sTOP THIS PLEASE.” Vriska frowned at him.

“Stay out of this pupa!” Tavros felt taken aback at this.

“DoN’t CaLl HiM tHaT!” She smirked at Gamzee.

“Why? He isn’t your Moirail! Do you pity him?” Gamzee froze for a moment before growling at her as she continued. “Are you flushed for him?” Gamzee snarled at her again but didn’t deny her accusation. He pulled as Karkat restrained him and snarled angrily. Leah looked to Jasmine who nodded and she went over to Karkat while Jasmine went over to Kanaya, whispering the same thing into their ears.

“Gamzee likes Tavros.” Karkat turned and glared at her, unsure whether to believe her or not but soon gave in and nodded. Kanaya soon pulled Vriska away, she seemed a bit happier for some unknown reason, but Leah and Jasmine knew why. Jasmine then looked to Leah.

“I have an idea, hang on…” She quickly ran off, disappearing behind the wall and leaving the others behind. Karkat was a bit confused as were the others but Leah soon understood and smiled. Kanaya was pulling Vriska away to the wall, she held her half behind the wall so that only the back of Vriska could be seen. Some harsh words could be heard and Nepeta craned her ears to hear.

“You Really Shouldn’t Be Fighting With Others, Especially Considering The Problems We Are In Now.” A scoff came from Vriska at this.

“Like you would care a8out who I like or h8! Wait, you do!” Kanaya took a deep breath.

“You Have To Stop Bullying Tavros So Much.”

“Why? Is it possi8le that you like him too?”

“No, Jasmine Told Me Something Though…”

“Well, tell me it already >::::\” There was a pause and a deep breath before Kanaya replied.

“Gamzee And Tavros Are Red For Each Other.” Vriska growled and turned to go but Kanaya held her back. “Don’t Go After Him, This Will Only Make Tavros Hate You More!” She pulled her hand free of Kanaya’s but stayed put frowning at her.

“Then wh8 the hell do you think I should to? Just w8 a8out till it 8lows over?” Kanaya shook her head.

“Just Tell Me What Your Necklace Says. It Is Meant To Be Prophetic Of Some Sorts.” Vriska hesitated before pulling her Scorpio necklace out from under her shirt and reading it aloud but only so that Kanaya could hear what she was saying.

“ _H8 him, love him, treat him like a Moirail. Love her, like her; treat her like a M8sprit…_ It makes no sense at all!” Kanaya paused before she read hers aloud.

 _“Unrequited, you’re not alone. Speak to her before she is taken away from you…_ ” She glanced up at Vriska who was still confused before answering her silent question. “Yours Is Meaning That You Should Treat Tavros Like A Moirail And Treat Someone Close To You Like A Matesprit.” Vriska looked outraged but before she could speak Kanaya continued. “Mine Is Telling Me To Fess My Feelings Up To You.” Vriska paused, not entirely understanding what was happening until Kanaya leapt forward, pulling Vriska out of the eyes of the others as she pressed her mouth to hers.

Vriska pulled back at first in shock but stopped and it was over within a second. Kanaya looked at her before blushing bright green and running off. Vriska stared after her in shock but she soon turned back and went over to the other Trolls, shock still framing her face.

Nepeta was giggling to herself as she realised what had happened and as Vriska looked over to her she gave her a wink. She blinked wildly before frowning and running her thumb against her throat as a threat. Nepeta giggled and nodded, crossing her finger over her heat. Vriska sighed, satisfied her secret was to remain that and she relaxed, taking in the pleasure of what she could. Leah went over to Nepeta.

“Hey, if you want to paint I could show you the art rooms?” Nepeta gave a wide smile and nodded happily as she jumped to her feet.

“:33 < *ac was clawready excited and rearing to go painting!*” Leah laughed and led Nepeta off and around the corner towards the art rooms where Nepeta soon decided she would paint a shipping wall on one of the few massive pieces of paper that was just about as tall as she was. Leah soon left her to painting as she drew the two halves of Kismesissitude and Matespritship. She enjoyed herself as she drew the pairings she had gotten signs of for Matesprits.

-          Eridan and Feferi

-          Sollux and Feferi

-          Kanaya and Vriska

-          Gamzee and Tavros

-          Equius and Aradia

-          Karkat and Terezi(a slight ‘:((‘ was placed underneath it)

-          Sollux and Gamzee(with a ?)

-          Nepeta and Karkat(she drew lots of little hearts around it)

-          Aradia and Sollux(another ?)

She soon followed suit on the Kismessitude side, thinking and remembering the relationships she had managed to discover.

-          Eridan and Vriska

-          Karkat and himself(she laughed as she drew this one)

-          Terezi and Gamzee

-          Gamzee and Sollux

-          Vriska and Terezi

-          Karkat and Terezi

-          Eridan and Sollux( a ? was left beside it)

She smiled at her handiwork, cleaning off the paintbrush and leaving the painting to dry in the open; her first mistake. She then grabbed another easel and set up some more paper on it. She cleared out her tray of paints and filled it up with new paint. She was just drawing out the sketching when the bell rang. She quickly stored the paints away before racing over to behind the Library where the others were about to leave. Jasmine gave her a smile.

“I talked to the principal and he has decided to allow all of you guys along with Leah and me to be in your class.” Nepeta smiled and grinned brightly.

“:33 < *ac is very happy!*” Jasmine smiled before leading the Trolls over to their new classroom. Their new teacher was already waiting there, a fairly young woman with reddened hair and black rimmed glasses. Leah took the Trolls and sat them down in specific spots so that they couldn’t fight with the person neighbouring them. Jasmine walked over to the teacher who was watching Leah curiously; usually students could sit anywhere they liked. Jasmine cleared her throat and the teacher faced her with a kind smile.

“We have to sit them in specific spots or they will fight with each other, should I tell you about them Miss Jones?” She smiled and nodded her head.

“That would be appreciated Jasmine, thank you.” Jasmine took a deep breath before beginning.

“Karkat Vantas; Shouty, swears a lot, grouchy. Aradia Medigo; usually quiet but is fairly intelligent. Tavros Nitram, paralysed in his legs, a bit self-piteous, stutters a lot and can be shy, friends with Gamzee and hates and likes Vriska. Sollux Captor; Has a lisp, is usually friendly, likes his glasses left on, has a crush on Feferi and possibly Aradia but hates Eridan, friendly hate towards Karkat. Nepeta Leijon, acts like a cat and talk’s in an odd way, very enthusiastic about anything, has a crush on Karkat Vantas. Kanaya Maryam; friendly, loves fashion, helps solve problems and has a girl crush on Vriska who is her best friend. Terezi Pyrope; blind, licks things to see what they are, has a major crush on Karkat, possibly hates Gamzee, loves the colour red and eats chalk. Vriska Serket, bullies Tavros but likes him, can be a bit mean at times, best friends with Kanaya. Equius Zahak; crush on Aradia, best friends and acts like a brother towards Nepeta, Polite and obeys Karkat, Gamzee, Eridan and Feferi. Gamzee; swears a bit but is usually laid back, crush on his best friend, Tavros, has to eat a certain medical stuff of goes crazy. Eridan Ampora; thinks high of himself, better than everyone, has a crush on Feferi and hates Sollux but dislikes Karkat and Vriska. Feferi Peixes; Very ecstatic and friendly, cares for others and has a crush on Sollux.” Miss Jones furrowed her brown as she tried to memorise what she had just been told. Jasmine gave a smile and shook her head.

“Leah and I know more about them than anyone else in this whole school, we can keep them under control.” She calmed at this and nodded thankfully. “All you have to do is teach them.”

“Thank you Jasmine, go take a seat please.” Karkat grumbled and smacked his head into the desk, Miss Jones instantly knew it was Karkat and frowned. Even by just Jasmines description she could tell who was who. One of the girls was jumping up and down excitedly but the boy next to her held a hand on her arm and stopped her, _‘Nepeta and Equius’_ she thought. _‘The girl with the red glasses must be Terezi and the boy with the blue and red glasses must be Sollux.’_ She glanced around again as she tried to discover the others. One guy had clown make up, _‘Gamzee’_ , and another guy was in a wheelchair, _‘Tavros’_. Sollux was glaring at one of the boys who was glaring back at him angrily. _‘Eridan’_ she concluded and picked out Feferi who both Sollux and Eridan kept staring at. Now there was just the three girls. One was off to the side, not talking to anyone while the other two were sitting next to each other, every time that the other spotted them looking at them and turning they would look away and blush. _‘Must be Kanaya and Vriska, leaving the last girl to be Aradia._ ’ She was correct with these assumptions but she thought it odd how all of them had a crush on each other yet they were family…

She soon shook the thought from her head, homosexuality wasn’t something she looked down on, no teacher should do that. She focused herself on teaching the class instead.

“Ok, I will be teaching you all health for today. The anatomy of a-“

“WAIT, SO WE GET TO SEE GENITALIA?” Miss Jones looked at Karkat with a frown.

“Diagrams of the male and female genitalia.” Karkat was confused and he whispered to Leah who sat beside him.

“THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BOYS AND GIRLS?” Leah giggles and nodded.

“Just wait and see.” He screwed his face up in disgust.

“WHY DON’T THEY JUST HAVE A BONE BULGE AND A NOOK THEN?” Leah giggled before trying to explain.

“Boys have bone bulges, girls have nooks. But the girls keep the males material inside of them and if at the right time or age then a baby could be made.”

“A BABY?”

“A wiggler.” He frowned, disgusted at the complications of humans and even moreso as the lesson progressed.

 

“FUCK THAT SHIT! IT MAKES LESS SENSE THAN YOUR POLITICAL SYSTEM DOES!” Leah and Jasmine laughed together as all the Trolls seemed highly confused at the human reproductive system as they left the classroom.

“Well, we can go home now guys.” Karkat sighed in relief.

“FINALLY!” Leah smiled and Jasmine took them over to the buses that were soon packing up and picked the one that stopped by their house. Aria was already on board of the bus, waving to them as they approached, but she wasn’t the only one on board. Mike and the rest of his gang sat near the front, glaring at the Trolls as they climbed onto the bus and sat at the back. Karkat growled at him as he passed, earning him a flinch from Mike before he glared back at him. Aradia leaned into Leah who sat on the back seat with Jasmine beside Leah and Equius beside Nepeta on Aradia’s side.

“Are they always g0ing t0 be like that t0wards us?” Leah gave a smile and nodded, Aradia leaning back into her seat with Equius and Nepeta. Equius was sweating even more than usual and only Leah, Jasmine, Nepeta and Equius knew why. Leah leaned and whispered into Aradia’s ear.

“You remember what your necklace said?” Aradia turned to her and nodded, whispering what it had said to her as she recalled it to her think pan.

 _“Stop focusing on everything and focus on the one who loves you…_ what about it?”

“It is talking about the guy next to you!” Aradia froze for a moment before turning to Equius who looked away, sure enough, he was blushing. Aradia turned back to Leah in amazement.

“Really? What does his say?” Leah smiled.

“ _Strength on the outside is not all that matters, inside strength still lives…_ his heart is what it is talking about, his heart feels strongly about you.” Aradia choked a bit but she swallowed the emotion in her throat and turned to Equius with a faint smile as she continued to wait for the rest of the bus trip.

Leah’s house came quickly but Jasmine did not come off with her friend this time, she was staying on so she could go to her house this night. As the Trolls piled off as Aradia got out she went to the side of the doors so that when Equius came down, she gave him a peck on the cheek before racing off to the house doors. He was blushing hard now, the blue blood so easily seen through his skin and Nepeta giggled as she spotted this.

“It seems that ‘love is in the air’.” She giggled as she quoted that and Equius couldn’t help but smile wider as he stared after Aradia who was waiting at the door while Leah got her keys out. Jasmine waved bye as the bus sped off and Equius followed the others towards the house when Leah remembered something, she had just unlocked the door and opened it slightly when she turned and faced the Trolls.

“My Lusus will be back tonight!” judging by her tone of voice, that wasn’t good.


	15. Relocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Trolls find a hive for themselves. Well, nearly all of hte Trolls...

Karkat frowned at this.

“WHAT ARE WE TO DO THEN?” Leah shrugged but then thought.

“Maybe you could find yourselves a new hive? Somewhere nearby and when you find one come back and tell me.” Karkat groaned but nodded. Nepeta looked excited and turned to Equius and began jumping up and down in front of him.

“:33 *ac can s33 if she can find a hive while Equius can bring our stuff. When ac finds pawlace she will go hunting and get food!*” Equius looked at the excited Nepeta before nodding and she smiled before racing off but Leah called her to a stop.

“In the mornings you are to come visit my house just before the sun rises and I can give you some more sunscreen. I am amazed it has lasted this long…” Nepeta nodded before continuing to race off while Equius picked up their bags and followed in her general direction. The other Trolls paced about a bit before heading off to find a hive. Kanaya went in the same direction Vriska went who followed Gamzee who was pushing Tavros along in his wheelchair. Aradia was heading down the alleyway and caught up with Equius and talked to him as her face blushed continuously. Feferi pulled Sollux along with her and Eridan was following but a fair while back. Terezi followed after Karkat who was wandering with no aim as it seems.

 

Nepeta was bounding around by the tree line, she soon went onto all fours and she sped along faster but stopped as her skirt began getting in her way and continued on two legs. She spotted a wooden structure up ahead and smiled as she went over to it and looked through the window.

It was an empty and abandoned farm house but it wasn’t in too bad a condition to be unsafe to sleep in. she smiled and went over to the door, pushing on it, it didn’t yield and she had to lean against it with all her weight before it swung open. She pulled herself up from where she had landed on the floor and glanced around.

It was just a simple house, a living room with a dining, lounge and kitchen area and by the kitchen was  a door and she padded over to it, opening it up and looking inside.

The bathroom wasn’t in a bad shape, it had some grime on the tiles and some leaves on the floor but other than that, it was good enough to use. She pulled herself out and headed into the kitchen. She opened up the cupboards under the benches, revealing plates and bowls and other such utensils and in a drawer were some cutlery. She smiled and pulled herself out before opening up the pantry.

A few tins were there, some coffee, tea, sugar, beans, spaghetti and a mix of other canned items. It would be enough to last Equius and her a while at least and she then headed over to the lounge area, passing the four seating table with accompanying chairs. There were two lounges, both made from creamy coloured materials. One was a three seater and the other a loveseat with a side table between the two and a rug on the floor. She turned around and spotted a fireplace on the wall between two doors. She opened the one on the left and found it to be a bedroom with a bed all ready, blankets, pillows, sheets, all done. She smiled and pulled out and into the other one. It was just about the same with the queen bed in the middle of the room.

This was a great place to live in she decided and she ran out of the house, calling for Equius who then came over to her with a smile on his lips.

“:33 < *ac has found the purrfect purlace! She pawnders over why Equius is smiling.*” He grinned wider, showing his broken teeth to her.

“D --> Oh nothing, Aradia has found a place in an abandoned caravan not too far away. And she has finally noticed how I feel about her.” Nepeta gave a squeal of joy, causing Equius to cover his ears and Nepeta soon stopped as she saw this, muttering a little ‘sorry’ afterwards.

“:33 < *Equius should furrollow ac as she bounds off to their new hive!*” Equius was running along beside her as she was running towards the house and they had soon decided to stay there.

 

Gamzee had steered Tavros a fair while away, he soon found himself among fairly tall buildings and he went down the alleyway of one of them. There was a door at the end and he opened it up, wheeling Tavros inside as he searched and flicked on the light switch. It was an abandoned warehouse of sorts, not much stuff beside a few parts of furniture to the side. Someone must have lived here but no one lives here now.

Tavros looked interested and Gamzee wheeled him over towards the furniture, just a dining table with two chairs, a coffee table with a two seater and a television linked to power. Tavros was lifted onto the seat while Gamzee looked around and soon found the remote under the cushion and flicked the television on before slumping down beside Tavros. He wrapped an arm around him and pulled Tavros close who didn’t fight back and actually curled into him happily.

Though they didn’t know it, Vriska was watching them from the door with anger seething from her eyes. She glared at them in hatred but didn’t go in. She pushed away from the door and kicked at a cardboard box that was just sitting on the side. She growled and stalked back out of the alleyway, nearly bumping into Kanaya in doing so.

Kanaya blushed.

“Sorry, Vriska. I Didn’t See You Coming.” Vriska nodded and Kanaya looked up to her, she was actually smiling at her! Kanaya returned the smile. “I Have Found A Place To Stay, Would You Like To Check It Out?”

“Sure, I haven’t got anything else to do I guess.” Kanaya nodded and turned away, Vriska following her as she skipped around the streets and after a little while stopped at an empty shop. She went down the side and opened the back door before heading inside and Vriska looked around with a smile.

It was one of those creepy voodoo and magical shops with all kinds of knick knacks here and there, She especially enjoyed the fake spiders though as she toyed with them in her palm. Kanaya pulled open another room and revealed there to be something that resembled a bed on the floor and Kanaya soon pulled out and wandered around the shop some more. She finally turned to Vriska.

“Where Is It That You Will Be Staying?” Vriska paused, about to lie to her but then stopped herself and hung her head sadly.

“I haven’t found anywhere yet, 8ut I hope to soon……..” Kanaya nodded.

“You Are Welcome To Stay With Me In Here If You Wish.” Vriska looked to Kanaya for a moment, trying to decide and when she finally came to a decision she gave her a smile.

“I would like to stay here with you, if you don’t mind that though of course.” Kanaya smiled wider and grinned.

“Of Course You Can Stay Here. It Would Be Nice To Have Some Company Too.” Vriska nodded and she soon set around looking at everything in the shop with curiosity.

 

Terezi had soon gotten bored of following Karkat around and soon split apart from him, searching around. She smiled at the scent of oak in the distance before she weaved through the streets towards it. She came to a park where some children of seven or eight played with a ball on the ground but Terezi walked past them all. She soon arrived at the base of the tree, she placed a hand on it’s trunk, feeling at it’s sturdiness before giving it a whack. She felt a tug on her clothes and turned, smelling a young girl of seven or six before her.

“What are you doing with the tree?” Terezi gave a smile.

“T3ST1NG 1T.” She turned to the tree again, whacking it once more with her hand before grinning but there was another tug at her clothes.

“Testing it for what?”

“TO S33 1F 1 C4N L1V3 1N 1T.” The girl made an odd face.

“Why not just live at your home?” Terezi gave a laugh at this.

“MY HOM3 1S F4R F4R 4W4Y FROM H3R3. TOO F4R FOR M3 TO TR4V3L TO.” The girl gave a little laugh.

“How are you going to get up there then? There are no branches to grab on to to get up.” Terezi grinned.

“JUST W4TH 4ND L34RN.” She smiled and took a step back as Terezi face the tree before pulling her cane straight before her and holding it still.

“What’s that?”

“TH1S 1S MY W4LK1NG C4N3.”

“You mean you’re blind? How will you get up then?”

“JUST YOU W41T 4ND S33 S1NC3 1 C4N’T!” She nodded and Terezi planted her cane into the oak tree’s trunk. It barely got in an inch but that was all Terezi needed as she pulled back on it and lifted herself up so she was standing on the cane. She jumped on it for a moment before getting high enough and springing from it.

As her feet left the cane she bent over and pulled it out of the trunk, bouncing up ten feet or so before she stabbed the cane into the tree again and repeated the action. She soon ended up at the top with a smile on her lips. The girl was smiling in awe from below and Terezi waved to her from her perch before disappearing into the little dip between the branches.

It was just something small, but it was comfortable for the build up of fallen leaves there and the wood had soaked up the water from the rain. Terezi smiled as she fell to her back on the leaves and sniffed around. The branches and leaves above would provide protection from the rain and from the wind which is most things sorted. Food she could get from another Troll or something. Either way this was a good enough place to be.

 

Sollux walked beside Feferi happily as she pulled him along a row of nice houses. She was looking everywhere to find a place to have a hive and soon a bright and wide smile lit up her face as she spotted one of those wooden kiddie houses on the verge of the road. She ran over to it and looked at it, craning her neck up to look at the roof before opening up the door and looking inside. There was a wooden floor and it was only a one room cubby.

Sollux soon followed her inside; he was able to stand upright in it and smiled at this point before spotting a square on the wall. He stepped over to it and gave it a push and the shutters flung open, revealing there to be a window there. He smiled and shut them again before heading back outside. No one was around and Feferi soon came back out smiling.

“We could )(ave t)(is as our )(ive!” Sollux smiled and nodded.

“We could al2o move it two another place.” Feferi nodded and Sollux stepped over to the house, pulling at it before getting it in his hands. Despite it being made out of wood it was fairly light and Feferi soon led Sollux down the stree till there was a gap between the houses and headed down that way, out of the suburb. Sollux wasn’t even breaking a sweat when Feferi stopped and smiled to him with a nod.

“We can )(ave it )(here!” Sollux dropped the little cubby on the ground and smiled to Feferi, thinking that the placing was a good spot on top of the hill that looked down over the little suburb.

“I’ll 2ee if I can find any thing2 two keep u2 comfortable.” Feferi nodded and headed into the mini house. She was enjoying this, it was so cool to have everything shrunk down around her and to feel really big. She soon set herself the job of cleaning it out, some leaves and dost and twigs wee resting here and there in the mini house and after a few minutes she had them cleared away.

Sollux had soon come pacing back in the house, a bundle of sheets in his arms as he propped them in a corner along with three pillows he had discovered.

Feferi was pleased at this and as Sollux turned to face her she leant up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face to hers in a soft kiss. Sollux smiled and held his arms about her waist and returned the kiss.

 

Eridan had growled as Sollux and Feferi chose their hive. He decided to scout for a place near by. Nothing entirely stood out and he looked back to the suburb, deciding whether to try there instead of by the edge of this forest. He soon abandoned that idea and continued skirting along the tree line, and to his luck, there was something up ahead.

He looked closer at the blue square in the distance and he went closer to it. Soon revealing it to be a shipping container. He went around and looked at the entrance, it wasn’t locked or bolted by the looks of it so he reached his arm forward, grasping with the pole before pulling it up with a groan, from Eridan or the container though it was unsure, maybe both. He did the same with the one at the top except he pulled it downwards.

With both bars unlocked he pulled at the door, it creaked loudly and squeaked highly and Eridan stopped to catch his breath before pulling it again, getting the door open enough for him to get inside. He waited for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the light, soon revealing a collection of boxes and crates and even furniture. This must have been the container of a person who was moving houses or something and as he walked over to a box labelled _‘pantry’_ and pulled it open it revealed canned foods inside which he was pleased to have.

He had all he needed in here and after shuffling over some crates and other furniture he found a seat which reclines and has a foot rest which he soon let himself rest on.

 _This wwas wway better than wwhat ANYONE else wwould have!’_ he thought to himself with a smirk.

 

Karkat growled to himself, there was no where for him to live and he continued walking for a while though, just hoping. No luck came to him though and he soon gave up, heading back to Leah’s place and rapping on the door. She soon opened it and gave him a smile, letting him come in.

“So, you found a hive yet?” Karkat growled and shook his head.

“THER ARE NO FUCKING PLACES LEFT FOR ME.” Leah smiled and shook her head.

“You could always share a hive with another Trolls.” Karkat snarled at this idea and shook his head with a frown.

“EITHER THEY WOULDN’T LET ME IN OR I HATE THEM.” Leah shook her head before turning to the clock. It read only six o’clock and she turned back to Karkat.

“I know that there is at least one person who might let you stay with them…” Karkat raised an eyebrow at her, only causing her to smile slyly at him. He shook his head and frowned.

“I HAVE NO CLUE WHO WOULD LET ME. MAYBE YOU SHOULD ENLIGHTEN ME ON SUCH A TOPIC.” Leah grinned wider at this and led him into the living room. He frowned and followed before slumping down on one of the lounges and looking at Leah as he waited for her to answer. She sat on the one seater and relaxed her legs on the foot stool with a grin.

“You do realise that someone feels entirely red for you right?” Karkat stared at her and his jaw dropped open wide. Leah had expected this and laughed wildly. “You didn’t know? Really?” Karkat looked at her for a moment longer in shock before frowned and regaining his composure.

“WHO THE FUCK WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO FEEL RED FOR ME?” Leah smiled at this.

“Who do you consider to be the ‘stupidest’ Trolls? If you can’t think of the stupidest then rule out the others. Who is the Wierdest? Annoyingest? Creepiest? Cheeriest? Oddest? Rudest? Biggest moron? Most gullible? Most persistant?” Karkat paused and was about to reply with something smart but froze and thought about it for a moment before replying.

“ERIDAN IS THE CREEPIEST. THE ANNOYINGEST WOULD BE A TOSS UP BETWEEN SOLLUX AND TEREZI. EQUIUS IS A DEFFINATE FOR THE WIERDEST. FEFERI IS THE CHEERIEST WHILE ARADIA IS THE ODDESTVRISKA IS A DEFFINATE FOR THE RUDEST. GAMZEE IS THE BIGGEST MORON WHILE TAVROS IS THE MOST GULLIBLE. KANAYA IS THE MOST PERSISTEN ABOUT FASHION AND SUCH WHICH JUST LEAVES…” He paused and looked at Leah with one eyebrow raised while he stared in shock. “YOU DON’T MEAN…?” Leah giggled and nodded. He gave a groan and flopped back into the couch. “WELL, FUCK!”

“’Fuck’ about what?” He lolled his head to the side to stare at her.

“I DON’T KNOW WHETHER TO SMILE ABOUT THIS, TO LAUGH IT OFF NERVOUSLY LIKE THE IDIOT I AM OR TO BE IN UTTER SHOCK!” Leah smiled.

“Let me guess, smile because you might have feelings for her-“

“BUT-“

“Laugh it off because you don’t know if she will accept you-“

“YEAH BUT-“

“Or to be in utter shock because you never knew. Is that the jest of it?” He looked at her, just wondering how she could read him that easily but remembered Homestuck and slapped his hand into his face before nodding.

“Read your necklace.” He furrowed his eyebrows before pulling his hand off and sitting forward, pulling the necklace from under his shirt and flipping it over to read it again. He looked back up to Leah with a confused expression. “Read it aloud, maybe then you will understand it.” He paused and sighed before reading.

“ _Love no one but hate everyone, hate the one who likes you and ignore the one who loves you..._ ” He froze and thought for a moment before looking up to Leah in shock. “You don’t mean, this doesn’t mean…” Leah gave a smile.

“Nepeta’s was ‘ _Heart is what you give and plan but heart is not what you get till you try…_ ’ It is saying that she helps everyone out with her shipping wall and such but the one she has her heart on will not be hers till she tries. And she has been trying Karkat, trying real hard…” He looked to her for a moment before frowning.

“BUT THE THING IS, I DON’T HATE HER AND I DON’T IGNORE TEREZI.” Leah smiled again at this with a sigh mixed into it.

“Switch it around. Terezi likes you and Nepeta loves you…” He frowned once more and grumbled before sinking his face into his hands and rubbing at it. “Truth be told, you could smile, laugh nervously and be in utter shock. Smile for it is known that you will be at her back all the time and have actually felt ‘pity’ for her on more than one occasion. Laugh nervously for you doubt that anyone could like yourself but she can see right through your shell to the soft centre. Or you could be in shock for you had never really set what you thought her feelings were in cement yet.” He twisted his mouth to the side as he thought before raising his head up and nodding.

“WELL, WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THEN?” She gave a slight laugh.

“Visit her hive.” He frowned.

“I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT IS! AND HER MOIRAIL WILL BE AT HER SIDE MOST OF THE TIME ANYWAYS!” Leah shook her head.

“He has a crush of his own to sort out.” He paused before nodding.

“THEN WHEN SHE GETS BACK WILL YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE SAID HER HIVE IS?” She nodded to him and he stood up and turned into the hall way. “I WILL BE UPSTAIRS FOR A WHILE, PONDERING OVER THE SITUATION THAT WE ARE IN…” Leah nodded and relaxed into the seat as she waited for the others to arrive to tell her of their new hives.

It wasn’t long before the first Troll returned. Gamzee wheeled Tavros in as Leah had opened the door for them and headed into the living room. She smiled at them kindly as Tavros sat on his matesprit’s lap with a grin.

“Where is it you guys have decided to make a hive?”

“In A wArEhOuSe NoT tOo FaR aWaY fRoM hErE.” Tavros nodded at this.

“jUST DOWN THE STREET REALLY. iT IS ON THE FIRST, uH, lEFT AND THEN THE, sECOND RIGHT AND DOWN, dOWN ONE OF THE ALLEYWAYS THERE.” Gamzee nodded.

“WeLl SaId TaVbRo!” He smiled at Gamzee and there was another rap at the door which, as Leah opened the door, found it was Terezi.

“WHY D1D NO ON3 T3LL M3 TH3R3 W3R3 4W3SOM3 TR33S 1N TH1S PL4C3?” She asked wildly as she passed into the house and to the living room. Leah smiled but before she could close the door a hand pressed against it. She pulled it back open and allowed Vriska in, holding Kanaya’s hand as she passed through and into the living room where Terezi now sat on the three seater which was then also occupied by Vriska and Kanaya. Leah then shut the door and retook her place in the single seater.

“Did you guys all find a place for your hive?” Vriska nodded and Terezi smirked.

“TH3 O4K TR33S 4ROUND H3R3 H4V3 4 N1CE SM3LL 4ND T4ST3 JUST 4S GOOD TOO! 3SP3C14LLY TH3 O4K 1 CHOS3 4S MY H1V3. 1N TH3 M1DDL3 OF 4 P4RK OF SORTS 1 B3L13V3.” Leah nodded and turned to Vriska and Kanaya who sat leaning into each other.

“We Have Decided To Have Our Hive In An Abandoned Store Of Knick Knacks  In The Southerly Direction Of Here.” Vriska nodded.

“I and staying with Kanaya now considering she is MY m8sprit.” At the last part she glared at Tavros who just turned away from her.

“D1D 1 M1SS SOM3TH1NG? WHO 1S GO1NG OUT W1TH WHO NOW?” Leah grinned.

“I believe that Gamzee is with Tavros, Vriska is with Kanaya. Equius is with Aradia and Feferi is with Sollux.” Terezi frowned.

“SO S1NC3 K4RKL3S 1S W1TH M3 3RID4N 1S L3FT W1TH N3P?” Leah shrugged and realising Terezi couldn’t see the action she added.

“Guess so.” Terezi seemed satisfied and leaned back into the couch as another rapping came to the door. Leah hoped up once more and walked to it, opening it up and stepping to the side as Aradia came in with her hand in Equius’ followed by Nepeta and Feferi holding Sollux’ hand. Now all they needed was Eridan and for Karkat to come back down. She let the other Trolls head into the living room while she waited at the door and sure enough after a few minutes it was knocked on again and, as she opened it, Eridan came in and went to the living room.

Leah had shut the door behind him as she hurried into the living room. Sollux was standing with Feferi, holding onto her hands with his as he chatted to her softly. Equius was trying his hardest not to sweat as he talked to Aradia, Nepeta had noticed him beginning to perspire and quickly hurried over, grabbing her handkerchief from her coat pocket and quickly wiping it over his face before he could protest and quickly dashed away without a word. Nepeta rinsed out the handkerchief under the kitchen sink and when she had finished, wringed it and folded it up into her pocket once more. Eridan was glaring at Sollux now and again from the one seater he had chosen to occupy.

“Has everyone chosen their hives?”

“Wwell, I certainly havve gotten the best place for my hivve. In a large box by the edge of the forest up north.” Nepeta gave a smirk.

“:33 < *ac and ct have their own proper farm house just inside of the forest just west of here. We can see the whole suburb from up there!” Feferi gave a smile.

“Sollux and I )(ave a mini )(ouse t)(at overlooks the suburb too!” Nepeta gave a squeal and jumped up and down as did Feferi as she grasped their hands together and squealed together.

“I have f0und a metallic shed t0 be suiting 0f my purp0ses just s0uth 0f Nepeta and Equius’ hive.” Leah noddedand glanced at the clock before turning back to the Trolls.

“Ok, it is only seven o’clock, my lusus will get home around nine so you guys can stay for a while longer.” Nepeta soon peeled away from Feferi who then went back over to Sollux while Nepeta stood on the sides. Every now and again Nepeta would glance about as if looking for somebody and Leah noticed this, walking to her side.

“What’s wrong?” Nepeta looked to Leah, slight confusion and maybe sadness in her eyes.

“33: < *ac can’t find karkitty.*” Leah nodded and pretended not to know.

“Here, can I talk to you about something in private?” Nepeta gave her a smile and nodded. Leah turned away, urging Nepeta along behind her as she went down the hall way and up the stairs. She heard the faintest of noise from behind the door as she grappled with the handle and as she opened it the blankets by her bed waved a bit and she realised Karkat was hiding under there. She smiled and turned to Nepeta, who had not noticed anything unusual as they entered the room.

Leah soon went over to her computer and flicked the monitor on, Nepeta soon standing at her side and watching as she took Nepeta so a specific video. Nepeta watched as the video entitled ‘[S] Roxy: Sleepwalk’ was played. Images of a sleeping girl sleep walking or sleep flying really was shown to Nepeta who smiled as she spotted Equius and Aradia. She watched as many things she didn’t truly understand was played and she gave a gasp as an image of both her and Karkat was shown. She gave a faint smile but it soon slipped as she noticed that both their eyes were white. They were dead. Nepeta turned to Leah who had paused the video on that spot and looked to Nepeta sadly.

“We do get togefur?” Leah nodded at this and mustered up the spirit to smile and Nepeta did the same but it was clear that tears were forming at her eyes and Leah then switched to another video. ‘[S] Caliborn: Enter’ was the title. Leah skipped forward to a certain point and stopped it as images of nearly everyone appeared. Nepeta smiled as she saw her friends. Tavros, Feferi, Kanaya, Terezi, Equius, Aradia and when she looked closely she spotted herself standing beside Karkat. Leah had paused the video there to save her the emotion of watching them be incinerated though Nepeta didn’t know what was to happen and she just smiled at Leah before leaping at her and hugging her.

“Thank you. I always doubted Karkat would be with me but now I believe. Now I have something to look forward to even if it is after I die.” Leah squeezed her back in the hug and smiled.

“Karkat is always at your back you know. He will always back you up no matter what.” Nepeta gave a smile at this and giggled.

“Karkat doesn’t seem the type to do things like that…” Nepeta said as she pulled out of the embrace, a slight smile on her lips though.

“You’re wrong, look here.” She turned to her computer once again and tapped a few things and clicked some others and then she found an image of Karkat talking. Nepeta read it aloud.

“’ANYWAY I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU WERE EXPECTING TO MAKE ANY SORT OF TRACTION IF YOU SEE HER AS THE KITTYCAT SHIPPER GIRL, SHE’S A PERSON WITH FEELINGS YOU RAVING DOUCHE’… I never believed he defend me like that even if I am his furend… ever…” Leah gave Nepeta another smile.

“Well you can believe it now!” Nepeta gave a wide smile and hugged Leah tight, Karkat had heard all this from under the bed. He wasn’t sure what to make of it… He wasn’t sure if he felt the same about Nepeta as she did to him, he wasn’t sure how to explain these feelings either. He gave a faint shiver, just realising how cold it was under the bed but stilled it before it became too big of a movement.

“Anyway, don’t worry about Karkat. He visited earlier and he’s fine.” Nepeta gave a nod.

“I just worry about him sometimes. I mean, I know he can handle himself but I just can’t help pawndering if something bad has happurred to him…” Karkat froze, unsure of how he should react.

‘Anger? No, she would get upset. Shock? No, no, uh… understanding? Wait, what?’ She raised an eyebrow at himself. ‘Why would I understand how she felt? I… a leader understands them I guess. That must be it…’ He didn’t want there to be another reason about why he would feel the same. He wanted to jump out there and just say something to Nepeta but he was worried, nervous. What about? He didn’t know…

“Come now, let’s head back to the others.” Nepeta nodded and smiled as Leah led her out of the room but as Nepeta got out Leah paused. “Hang on, forgot something. Go to the others, I’ll be down in a tick.” She nodded and headed back down to the others. She slunk down the stairs silently and the same with the hall way and she soon entered the living room where there was a fair amount of conversation being held around the whole place.

Eridan had been glaring at Sollux and Feferi who had been ignoring it most of the time as they continued to talk to each other with their hands clasped around the others.

“FF, are you 2tiill ok with our hiive? Ii mean, the other2 have got better one2 than we have and we could 2hare wiith them-“ She placed her lingers softly over his lips to stop him in mid-speech. He raised an eyebrow at her and she soon answered his silent question.

“I will always be )(appy, no matter w)(ale I am as ling as I am wit)( you.” Sollux smiled at her kindly as she let her fingers drop from his mouth before he pressed them to her own. His arms were soon wrapped around her in an embrass that he wasn’t planning on letting go too soon.

Eridan snarled at this and turned away from them, looking to the couch which held Gamzee and Tavros who weren’t much different and he groaned before getting up and leaning against the kitchen bench where Nepeta stood, still glancing about now and again. He turned to her.

“Wwho you lookin for Nep?” She turned to him, not registering what he had asked for a second before giving him a smile and replying.

“:33 <*ac says she hasn’t seen Karkitty fur a while now and she is slightly worried about what could have catpunned to him… Eridan gave a nod before turning to face her head on as she did to him.

“You should knoww by noww that Karkat can handle himself wwell enough. You shouldn’t be wworying yourself over him.” Nepeta gave a faint nod and smiled at him once more.

“:33 < *ac knows but she just can’t pawsibly help it.” Eridan gave a shrug, slightly understanding of how she felt before trying to take her mind off of it.

“Wwell, you knoww you can alwways havve a chat wwith me wwhenevver you need or wwant to. It is sometimes lonely for me too…” Nepeta gave a sympathetic look to him before reaching a hand out and patting on his shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind this mostly.

“:33 < *ac knows that you will furind a matespurrit sometime soon!” Eridan smiled at her and she leant closer and shiwpered; “You know what, Terezi is still left…” He paused and glanced over to the three seater loung where Terezi sat, unable to see the snogging going on beside her. He turned abck to Nepeta with an odd look and she smiled an giggled to him before puling away and gesturing for him to go over to her. He paused, unsure if he should before he summoned the courage and walked over, sitting himself on the couch beside her while Nepeta tried to refrain her delight, everyone was being shipped! Everyone… except her. She froze as the thought came to her mind but she soon let it drop and slip away before smiling once more as she watched and listened to Equius’ conversation.

“Hey, Tez.” She turned to her left as she felt him sit on the couch and gave him a smile.

“H3Y 3R1! WH4T CH4 DO1NG?” Le shrug.

“Not that much really. Howw is things going between you and Karkat?” She paused and thought for a moment before shaking her head admittedly.

“NOT 3X4CTLY 4S 1 H4D HOPP3D…” The smile dropped from Eridan’s face.

“Don’t wworry about him, Ter. There are plenty a other fish in the sea, just you wwait and sea!” Terezi nodded and made a faint smile.

“Yes but Everyone else is taken aside from Nepeta, Karkat, you and I…” He nodded.

“So wwhat about Nepeta then?” She paused and gave a sigh.

“1 JUST TH1NK OF H3R 4S 4 FR13ND R34LLY. NOT MUCH 3LS3. 4ND K4RKL3S 1S RUL3D OUT…” He paused and looked at her again, just waiting and then it finally hit her. Equius was still talking to Aradia by one of the shelves filled with the figures; he had managed to control most of his sweating or at least toned it down a fair bit for there seemed to be no beads or stains of wetness on his shirt.

Leah headed back into her room and shut the door behind her. She then whacked her hand on the bed.

“Come out and be quiet. No yelling.” Karkat pulled himself out and sat on the floor, crossing his legs over each other as his face displayed something close to confusion and slight shock.

“How long has she felt like this for me?” He had heeded her warning and had talked in a normal volume voice. Leah gave a smile.

“For sweeps.” He looked at the ground, feeling slightly foolish and stupid for not noticing this earlier. Leah noticed this and shook her head as she sat down on her bed. “Don’t feel bad about it, Karkat. You have no idea how many people pair you two together!” He raised his head with confusion and raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes then headed over to the computer and typing in a few things before she got to a tumblr page just for KarNep or KatNep as they call it.

Karkat lifted himself up off the seat and looked at the images and frowned.

“People do this for fun?” Leah nodded with a giggle.

“Who do you think would make a terrible pairing?” Karkat galred at her for a moment before giving a faint shrug as he replied.

“Equius and Tavros.” Leah gave a smile before Googling it and, sure enough, there were images for them. Karkat curled his lip into a snarl of disgust at this before turning to Leah, about to say something but before he could, she but it.

“People do the weirdest of pairings. The one that I find hilarious is you and Kankri.” Karkat raised an eyebrow as he momentarily forgot his ancestor but then frowned and glared at her.

“Oh no… oh fucking GREAT! ME WITH THAT-“

“Quiet!” He growled but continued in a lower voice.

“Me with that nook-sniffer? That is insane! He is a cream-puff!” Leah giggled and typed it into Google Images. Karkat frowned in anger and annoyance. He grabbed onto his hair in anger and pulled at it as he continued to stare at the images.

“Karkat, Homestuck is a game to most people. They ship people for their entertainment. People write fan fiction about this stuff!” He growled and was going to say something else but again she got in first. “They think of you guys as toys, something that isn’t alive or even real. But now I know you are real I have stopped my old ways of that.” He paused before noting something.

“Who did you ship then?” Leah paused momentarily before replying.

“I shipped two pairings. Gamzee and Tavros and You and Nepeta.” He looked at her with one of those _‘are you fucking kidding me?_ ’ looks but then gave a sigh and fell onto her bed.

“Ugh, I don’t know what to do. I feel for her but… like… not sure about it?” Leah nodded and sat beside him.

“Maybe you should talk to her yourself.” He looked to her but then slowly nodded.

“I will but not around other people. In private, but her hulk will be right beside her the whole time…” He groaned and rubbed his face with his hands but Leah shook her head.

“He might visit Aradia’s hive I think. He probably will I say.” He peeked at her between his fingers and sighed before pulling his face clear and scratching as his head with his yellowed sharp nails.

“Yeah, maybe. If he does I will go to Nepeta’s hive and talk to her.” Leah nodded and smiled at this.

“Good to hear, let’s see what the time is…” she peered at her computer screen and sat back on her bed with a sigh. “It’s eight o’clock. I should send the others home now. And Nepeta’s hive is in a farm house just on the inside of the forest to the west of here. Come down in ten minutes when everyone has gone then you can leave.” He nodded and Leah rose up before heading out of the room. She grabbed the two bags that held the Trolls other clothes in and carried them with her down the stairs, through the hall and into the living room.

The other Trolls were busy chatting to each other and it took a few moments for Leah to get their attention. “Guys, my Lusus will be home soon and I need you guys to leave sorry. Your clothes are here though and I request you wear this to bed instead of the school clothes for they need to stay clean.” They seemed to understand and she chucked the girls clothes to Kanaya and the boys over to Gamzee as they all tore through them and pulled their own clothes out. Leah then moved over to the door and opened it up. The others were already coming to the door by then. Equius was ahead with Aradia at hand.

“Where are you two going?” Leah asked kindly. Equius began sweating a bit and Aradia answered for him instead.

“I am g0ing t0 sh0w him ar0und my hive.” Leah nodded and smiled.

“Have a good time.” Feferi and Sollux soon came and Feferi gave Leah a hug and son hurried out, dragging Sollux along behind her. Leah had to smile at this and continued smiling as she waved bye to Gamzee and Tavros soon followed by Terezi then Eridan. Vriska and Kanaya were chatting over their clothes and such as they left the house, barely a wave to Leah and Nepeta gave her a great big hug as she left.

“Thank you soooooooooo furry much!” Leah smiled.

“It was nothing.” Nepeta gave her a wide smile before heading out of the house. Leah shut the door and gave a whistle. There was a shuffle and a creak as the door opened followed by footsteps as Karkat came down the stairs.

“SO ALL THE FUCKNUTS ARE GONE NOW?” Leah smiled at this and nodded.

“Now you must be going too. And Equius IS going over to Aradia’s house.” Karkat nodded and headed out the now opened front door. Leah shut it behind her and went around doing usual stuff. You know, before Trolls from an online Webcomic came to your house and started going to your school.

Karkat grumbled a bit to himself before he headed down the alleyway and out of the suburb. He stuck his hands in his pockets as his fingers began to chill from the night air. He snarled at this but continued onwards as he came to the tree line. He turned and started walking northerly along its edge as he scanned about for any signs of Nepeta’s hive.


	16. Reciprocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG e3e
> 
> WARNING YOU NOW! SEX AHEAD! KARNEP AHEAD!
> 
> I am going off on a holiday for a week so I will leave you with some happy sex and stuff while I am on vaca! Laters!  
> Why did I write this?  
> oh god why... ;_;

The night dragged on and though Karkat had been told where to go he found it hard to navigate his way there. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting the little suburb not too far off before he turned his head away and began once again trudging on by the tree line.

A faint light appeared ahead of him and he squinted hard but couldn’t make out any more than a blur and he walked towards it. Nepeta’s new hive must be there, there is nowhere else nearby for her to live. He continued walking, wrapping his arms across his chest and hunching over slightly to keep his body warm from a cool night breeze that drifted from the forest. He disliked it here, his pace quickening in hopes of getting out of the cold.

The blurred light ahead had changed, soon appearing to be the flickering light of a burning fire. As he got closer he realised the light was from the inside of a farm house, old and looking abandoned aside from the fire. He sped up and nearly jogged right to the door, Nepeta had to be here, it was the only place about! He breathed onto his chilled hands before rapping them onto the wooden door. Half expecting either the door to deteriorate to dust or for it to fall off of its hinges, neither of those happened luckily.

A shuffle and the sound of something being dropped into water came and, after some shuffling, the door opened. Nepeta’s face smiled cheerily out at Karkat, the light from the fire made a halo like appearance around her as it shone in its bright orange, yellow and red. She swung the door wide open before giving a cheeky smile and jumping at him.

“Pounce gr33t!!!” Karkat barely had time to grab hold of her as she leapt, landing with her arms around his neck and feet around his waist. He stumbled backwards before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a hug for a few seconds before she dropped down, but quickly jumped back inside for the wooden planks outside were cold on her bare feet. Karkat gave her one of his rare kind smiles and she grabbed his hand before pulling him inside and shutting the door behind him.

“You’ll fur33ze if you stay out there any longfur!” Karkat gave a nod and rubbed his hands together, his long-sleeved shirt and jeans didn’t provide much protection to the freezing wilds and he gave a little shiver.

“I HAVE ALREADY FROZEN I THINK!” Nepeta gave a smile at this.

“Maybe you could talk a bit quieter, ok? I am not role playing now am I?” Karkat gave a nod and Nepeta scurried away, grabbing onto a container on a bench in what seemed to be a kitchen. He watched her intently before shivering once more, and Nepeta spotted this, stopping as she held the clouded container containing something white.

“Come Karkitty, you can sit on the couch by the fire and warm up there.” He gave a nod and started in the direction of the lounges.

“That would be best.” She smiled at how he had lowered his voice before skittering over to the fire, grabbing a long metal pole with a hook on the end and pulling the blackened kettle off of the ring it hung from above the fire. She swished away carrying it, all the while Karkat watched intently as he sat on the lounge. The kettle was placed on a dark circle on the bench before Nepeta grabbed some mugs from in the cupboard and placed them on the bench before picking un a tea towel and lifting the Kettle in her hands, careful not to spill the boiling water as she poured it.

Nepeta placed the mug down on the black circle again after filling the mugs most of the way, a hum came from her throat and Karkat seemed to recognise the song. She was soon spooning tea and sugar into the mugs when the song came out in lyrics.

_“Heart, beats, fast. Colours and pro-mis-es. How to be brave, how can I love when I’m a-fraid to fall…”_

_“But watching you stand, a-lone, all of my doubts, All of my doubt, suddenly goes away some-how…”_

She turned to Karkat as he sang the song; she gave a smile as she spooned the last of the sugar in before twirling away and continuing the song.

 _“One step clo-ser…”_ He smiled and he began singing with her while she grabbed onto a jug of cool water, swirling around as if to the music.

 _“I have died every-day, waaaaaaiting for you. Darling don’t, be afraid, I have loved you for a thou-sand years. I’ll love you for a thou-sand more.”_ She hummed to the tune happily and it sounded like a throbbing purr, Karkat was enjoying the sound of her voice as she poured the water into the cup, stirring it with a spoon. She smiled and her tail swished in time with the song that she had streaming through her, Karkat had to admit, he was moving with it too. As she placed the jug down she picked up the two cups of tea and carried them in a flowing method over to Karkat as she still hummed the song. He was smiling widely, watching her closely as she approached him, holding out one of the cups with a warm smile and he took it gladly.

Nepeta sat down beside him with a smile, her hands wrapped around her own drink as she gazed at the fire for a moment before turning to Karkat who was sipping from the plain cream coloured mug.

“You have a really beautiful voice.” Karkat looked at her but shook his head modestly.

“No, I’m no good singer. I’m nothing compared to how great your voice was!” She gave him a smile and a faint olive green blush began forming on her cheeks, but she didn’t seem to care much. He gave her a little grin but slowed it as he felt his cheeks start heating up in a blush. He quickly looked away from her, why was he blushing? There was nothing to be embarrassed about at the moment… but he knew it was more than just embarrassment…

He sipped from his drink happily and turned back to Nepeta. “You make excellent tea.” She giggled happily, not caring about her blush which was clear as day light.

“It is normal I guess.” Karkat gave a shrug, not entirely agreeing with her but he didn’t want to argue against her over such a matter. He continued sipping from his drink and he had finished it about the time that Nepeta had and she took his and rinsed it before setting it to the side to wash later. She gave him another of her sweet smiles as she came and sat beside him.

“Why did you come visiting me?” He gave her a softened look, he was unable how to actually word this but he kept his mouth closed for a few seconds until he had thought of the right words to say.

“Well, see. I was still a bit confused about why you would… feel red for an angry douche like me.” Nepeta had to give a smile.

“I pity you for I can s33 right through your hard shell to the warm soft centre.” He looked at her, a bit shocked but gave her a smile.

“But, that’s not the only reason I came here….”

“Oh?” Karkat felt himself blushing and he glanced at the floor, hunching his back over his legs and settling his elbows on his knees while his hands held his head up. He glanced at the fire, away from Nepeta as his cheeks blushed red again.

“I, well, I came here to tell you- um I was thinking of telling you- uh-“Dammit! He was sounding like Tavros. He growled at himself in anger. Why couldn’t he just tell her his feelings without stuttering? He took a breath and tried again. “See, I have also-“ He glance up and at Nepeta, trying to get courage but seeing her eager face made him pause. He froze, forgetting what he was going to say while Nepeta sat beside him, waiting for him to talk.

“Oh, fuck it!” He leaned forward, grabbing onto the back of her neck in one hand as he pressed his face to hers, their lips touching together softly. Nepeta pulled a bit at first, in slight shock as anyone would be but soon calmed and closed her eyes as Karkat did and enjoyed the kiss. Heat coursed through Karkat’s veins as he held Nepeta to him, he had waited for something like this to happen, something not involving black romance and now he had it, with the person he had never thought of having a relationship with.

They held together for a moment longer before air called to them, he broke apart from her lips, breathing deeply in exhilaration as he looked at Nepeta with, what? Pity? No, he didn’t pity her, he felt more. What did humans call it? Love? Did he love her? She was blushing more than anyone could think possible but she still sat there, breathing as she stared at his eyes in affection and slight shock. They just stared, figuring out what had actually happened before realising something, they wanted more than just one measly kiss.

Now Nepeta came forward first, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling Karkat into her as she knelt on her knees on the couch, her height now slightly above Karkat’s own as she held him against her body. She felt like crying tears of joy but adrenaline kept her from doing so. She wanted to be closer to him, but that was as close as she could press him into her without hurting him. Karkat wanted, needed, to be with her, he held his arms around her back and kept her attached to him as he kissed her back.

He held his tongue back for a moment before surging forward, dancing with hers for a moment before passing, battling his way to her mouth as Nepeta felt her face grown more heated. Karkat didn’t care if he was blushing, nothing else mattered at the moment except the girl before him, Nepeta.

Both of their eyes were closed and Karkat pulled away briefly, taking in some air before he pressed into her even more. The force caused Nepeta to topple backwards onto the lounge, Karkat tumbling over with her as he used one of his hands to stop himself from falling completely onto her. Their lips never parted once in the tumble, they could feel each other’s breathing against each other, Karkat lay with his knees to the side of Nepeta who lay on her back.

She soon moved her hands away from his neck, grappling them around his back and she began pulling at his shirt. He noticed this, and thoughts began coming into his mind. ‘What if this went too far?’ ‘What will happen then?’ But he soon pushed those thought out of his think pan, pulling back a bit as Nepeta gave a noise that could only be thought of as a purr. He broke apart from her mouth, both of their bodies breathing heavily as they gazed at each other. She wanted him, Karkat realised, she had wanted him for such a long time.

Again those little thoughts began bothering him but he again tossed them away as he lifted his arms up as his hands grasped the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up too as he tossed it to the side. Nepeta was smiling so much; lines were covering nearly half of her face. Words were not needed to express how they felt for they were each reciprocating the others emotions. Nepeta pulled Karkat down to her, pressing their lips once more together as she battled with his tongue. She tangled with it for a moment before sliding past and around his mouth. He didn’t care for he was doing the same thing.

Again they pulled away, but now it was Nepeta’s turn, she grasped at the bottom of her black top before peeling it off of her chest, the same six coloured lines were on her rib cage as Karkat’s red ones were on his sides. She gave him another smile before pressing close to him gain, the renewed softness of her chest pressed against Karkat but her heart was still pumping as fast as ever. A purring sound escaped from her chest and Karkat replied with a growl, Nepeta was slightly amused by this as she clung her hands around his back.

Karkat moved his mouth away from hers slowly, letting his lips press against her cheek, then her chin followed by her neck which she stretched out backwards while her back arched, pressing them together even closer before she fell back down onto the couch. He grinned, pinching his canine teeth onto her sin and pulling, just so it got caught and pulled a bit before he let it go. Nepeta reached her mouth and up nuzzled it into his own neck, but after a quick kiss she nipped at it, drawing a bit of blood as Karkat began to do the same, brushing a kiss over the spot to soften it of pain.

Karkat had stopped pressing against her neck and had pulled away, she soon followed suit as their noses touched while they looked into each other’s eyes. Just pausing there for a moment till Nepeta gave a smile and pushed Karkat up from her. He lifted upright, not entirely sure of what Nepeta was doing but she soon slipped her legs out from between his and stood on the wooden floorboards with a grin and she quickly walked away, pulling open a door and heading inside. Karkat paused, not sure what to make out from the events but Nepeta answered his thoughts for him.

“The bed is comfier than the couch.” Karkat grinned to himself, he hadn’t realised but his bone bulge was wanting this as much as he did. It was pressing against his pants, wriggling and trying to get free. He got up from the couch, pushing the door even further open to the room Nepeta had disappeared into and seeing near to nothing aside from the glint of the fire reflection in Nepeta’s eyes.

The clouds soon drifted away from covering the moon, revealing her to have only got black underwear on. Karkat gave her a smile before crawling onto the bed and over the blanket as she did; he lifted one of his hands up, caressing her face as she did to his with both hands while his other hand was trying to free his pants. He pressed his lips to hers passionately as he tried to enter her mouth, but Nepeta was just as eager to enter his as he was to enter hers.

There was a small click and his jeans became loose, he used his one available hand and manoeuvred it free from his legs, tossing it into the wall before using both his hands on Nepeta’s face. He hadn’t worn underwear, which hadn’t bothered him that much really. Karkat’s bulge was squirming as it tried to seek out a nook; Nepeta’s was most likely doing the same and he turned Nepeta around so that she was with her back facing the top of the bed.

He pressed forward on her, plunging them both into the bed together and he pulled his hips closer to hers and soon his bulge was pressing against hers that still lay trapped in her underwear. She had noticed this and pulled her face downwards a bit, not too much to break their kiss but enough for Karkat to notice. He slid his hands away from behind her head, letting them trace the curves of her body as they passed along her sides, her body gave a shiver at the touch which only made him smile and smirk a bit.

He lowered his head down, letting his tongue slip from his mouth before it slid across the soft and bare flesh of her stomach, again she shivered and shuddered.

“Ah- ah. K-Karkat!” He paused, unsure if he should stop or not but as he hesitated so did Nepeta who then glanced down to Karkat with a glint in her eye. It was most likely lust or desire in her eyes, she was wanting more of him, more of them together. He brushed his tongue over her stomach, sinking to every dip and curve before he moved upwards, wrapping around the roundedness of her chest which by then she had begun shuddering once more while purring sounds mixed with incoherent words of pleasure.

He enjoyed this and at one point gave her a little nip, just his two larger canine teeth pinching at her skin for less than a second, giving a little pull before releasing her as she arched upwards into him before falling back onto the springy bed. His hands traced past her stomach, reaching her hips before grappling with the clothing and pulling as he continued to drag his hands down to her thighs.

Her pelvis was soon exposed along with her green bulge as it tried to seek out the attention it wanted, needed. He kept his head over her middle section as his arms continued to pull at her underwear which was now at about her knees and she lifted her legs up to help him as he finally removed the clothing and tossed it to the wall where it dropped to the floor. He continued to hold her gaze, never leaving her eyes for one moment as he once more danced across her stomach and chest with his tongue. She once more arched up into him and he felt a bit needy at the moment too, he pulled himself back over her so his knees were placed by her thighs, their bulges soon finding each other, tangling around as the touches stimulated it.

He reached his mouth forward, gasping over her neck with his lips in a rough kiss. She pulled her head down and latched her teeth over his neck, squeezing it between her teeth just so that is bled and Karkat growled before snapping at her skin. She purred at this and held her head in the corner of his neck for a moment before nipping once more with her teeth before pulling her head back.

Karkat once again began growling in his throat but it was from the sensation his bulge was feeling this time. Soon after he began it caught up to Nepeta, she gave a groan from inside of her mouth and pressed against him harder, giving way to a purr like sound emanating from her chest as she did so. She wanted to be closer to him and she proved her point by grabbing so tightly at his back that she accidentally scratched it with her nails as she pulled.

Karkat’s growl deepened and increased in its volume as she did so but he wasn’t mad or angry, the pain was making him feel more sensations that only increased his bulge’s activity. It felt like something was welling up inside of him, something that wanted, _needed_ , to get out and be free. His growl flickered to a moan for a second and his bulge twitched at it, curling tighter around Nepeta’s as it continued to seek out the nook it so desperately wanted. Nepeta gave a slight squeal of anticipation before her purring moans continued, the real sounds muffled by her mouth being pressed against Karkat’s. He had noted this and couldn’t hold out any longer, he let his hips fall down slowly into Nepeta, just letting the tip of his bulge to touch her nook for a moment before sliding down and letting it pass deeper into her.

Nepeta pulled her head away to let out a gasp at this, her back arching upwards as her hips thrust into Karkat’s. He responded by pressing right into Nepeta’s hips, her bulge had then found Karkat’s nook, feeling at the entrance before slipping inside. He gave a growl again, stifling an embarrassing moan before giving off a noise that sounded similar to her own purrs. Nepeta grappled with his back, this was probably the first time for her, as it was for him. The warmth from inside of him was increasing and he felt his forehead heating up. She soon pulled her head back down, locking her lips again with Karkat’s as their tongues twined together. She felt just as hot as he was; sweat beading on both of their foreheads and now just moving to the rest of their bodies as karkat could feel as he pressed into her chest with his own.

She pulled away from his lips, finding that she needed more breath than before as did Karkat. He panted heavily, his chest heaving against her breasts that pressed against him. He could feel her blood pumper pumping as she breathed in and out, she was looking up at him with a smile and he grinned a toothy smile back before pulling up and coming back down, grinding his hips into her. Nepeta gave a shrill squeal and her back arched upwards into him, her eyes screwed shut. Her hands had slipped from his back by then, pulling upwards before curling around the small base of his two horns. She grasped at them, pushing and pulling as she tried to slow her instincts down at least a bit, but it wasn’t working too well.

“Ah, ah! Aooooo!” Her cries were not that of pain but pleasure as he once again thrust into her hips with his own, he felt his bulge begin to become rigid as it was wanting to release, Nepeta’s was stiffening up inside of him and he gasped as it twisted to the side, coiling before stretching out and further into him. He gave another growl as Nepeta once again scratched at his back, only encouraging his body more and after a thrust it convulsed once, twice, before his body felt completely relaxed, the knotted coil in his stomach releasing itself and the tension it held. Soon after he felt warm liquid from his nook start to seep out along with the tip of his bulge before pressing against the sides of Nepeta’s inners and seeping out. The liquid was soon passing around their entangled bodies and legs and he looked down quickly, noting the mix of green and red before looking to Nepeta who seemed highly relieved before pressing into her lips.

They held together for a moment, not moving for the while as they had nothing left to give each other. Karkat soon pulled his lips apart from hers as he gave a smile before rolling onto his side with her wrapped in his arms to gaze into her bright green eyes. They seemed joyful, as she usually is and he smiled. He pulled back from her, letting his bulge slip from her as hers did from him before it hid itself away. He smiled to her in joy and she returned the smile before pulling at the soiled blankets. He lifted himself off and over them as she pulled and she jumbled them together before tossing them onto the floor. She rolled over, her body exposed in the moonlight that shone through the window glistened brightly with the sweat that covered both of their bodies, as Karkat noted as he held his hand on his side. She reached a hand downwards and pulling an orange blanket up. Nepeta flicked it up and it came down over the top of their bodies calmly.

He once again wrapped his arms around Nepeta, snuggling across and pulling her close to him as she held a hand over his waist; he gazed at her eyes for a while till he watched hers start drooping. As he watched her fall asleep he felt tired too, his eyes falling closed slowly but before he fell asleep he heard Nepeta whisper something.

 _“I love you.”_ He smiled and in the last of his sight spotted her smile before he replied.

_“I love you too…”_


	17. BUSTED!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius and Eridan arrive on scene. OH MY...

“D --> NEPETA?!?” Karkat bolted awake from his sleep, pulling himself to sitting and staring around him for a moment not remembering where he was till he focused on Equius who was staring at him in shock from the doorway. He wasn’t sure why he had called him Nepeta but a moan to his left told him the answer. A sleepy Nepeta lifted herself up with the blanket wrapped around her body. She gave a yawn before opening her eyes and looking at Equius. She didn’t realise what was going on for the first few seconds till she looked to her right, spotting a bare naked Karkat staring at her and she looked under the sheets, sure enough, she was naked too.

She bolted her head up to Equius whose face had changed from shock to rage and Karkat quickly pulled his jeans from against the wall to him before hurriedly putting them on.

“Not good…”

“D --> you can bet yourself it’s not 100%ing good!” Equius glared at Karkat angrily and approached him around the side of the bed angrily. Nepeta hurriedly pulled a top and her underwear on before moving around the bed towards Equius who was approaching Karkat.

“Please don’t hurt him!”

“EQUIUS, PLEASE, I CAN EXPLAIN!” He glared angrily through his shattered glasses at Karkat as he held his hands up to show no harm to him, he didn’t buy it. Equius grabbed onto Karkat by the neck, holding it in his grasp ever so lightly but to Karkat, he was being chocked.

“Equius! Please! Stop!” He lifted Karkat off of the ground, staring at him non-stop with hatred. Karkat was still chocking, not able to say much than a jumble of words that were blocked by his throat that was being squeezed. Nepeta was pulling at Equius’ shirt, trying to stop him from hurting Karkat but he showed no signs of slowing. Her face was heating up and she felt close to tears, but she couldn’t hold them back for they began spilling over her face nearly immediately after her eyes went glassy. Karkat was still struggling to catch his breath. Nepeta gave him a sad look before glaring at Equius angrily and thumping her fists into him.

“EQUIUS! STOP!” He froze for a moment, turning and looking at his Moirail in shock. “Put him down, please, just put him down and let him go!” Tears were running freely as she looked up at him, sniffing sadly as she did so. “I love him!” Equius felt a pang in him, he froze and turned to Karkat who was still struggling and let him drop to the ground before stepping away, allowing Nepeta to rush past and to hug Karkat as he slumped on the floor, trying to regain his breath.

“Are you ok?” Karkat held his hands at his throat as he rubbed it, coughing hoarsely. He gave a nod and cleared at his throat.

“I’m ok… Are you ok?” Nepeta gave a nod and hugged him close to her; his breathing was ragged and uneven. Nepeta turned her head to the door as footsteps came to her ears. A flash of purple was the only warning before Eridan came walking into the room. He looked to the opposite side of the bed before turning and spotting the bottomless Nepeta hugging the topless Karkat, her eyes were reddening and tears still marked her face as Karkat continued to rub his throat.

“Wwoww! Really? I wwould nevver havve guessed!” Nepeta blushed bright green and curled her face into Karkat while Equius turned to Eridan.

“D --> It w001d be best that we leave.” Eridan looked to him before back to Karkat and Nepeta before nodding and turning out of the room. Equius glanced at Nepeta and Karkat once and was about to leave when he spotted something on Karkat’s back. He faced the two once again.

“D --> Karkat, stand up and turn around.” Karkat froze and glared at Equius but stood up, Nepeta grasping onto his arm to stop him but it didn’t help. He turned around so his back was facing Equius who could now see the mutant candy red coloured scratches all across his back. He looked taken aback but soon frowned and glared at him.

“D --> You are a mutant!” Karkat growled and turned around facing Equius.

“SO WHAT? I DIDN’T DECIDE FOR THIS TO HAPPEN TO ME! MY DANCESTOR EVEN HAS THIS BLOOD COLOUR!” Equius was once more shocked.

“D --> Dancestor? We have Dancestors?” Karkat nodded but continued frowning.

“MY STUPID ANCESTOR IS A KNOW-IT-ALL-CHATTERBOX THAT NEVER FUCKING SHUTS HIS TRAP HOLE! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!” Equius frowned but he soon backed out of the room. Nepeta looked at Karkat worriedly, she placed a calming hand on his shoulder and he gave a sigh before rubbing at his face in aggravation.

“NOW MY SECRET IS OUT I’LL MOST LIKELY BE CULLED WHEN WE RETURN HOME…” Nepeta shook her head sadly.

“:33 I am only doing this for Nepeta’s sake, not yours, mutantblood.” Karkat snarled at this.

“I AM STILL YOUR LEADER!” Equius frowned.

“D --> You don’t 100% to be in the position of leadership at the moment.” He snarled at this.

“IT DOESN’T FUCKING MATTER ABOUT MY STUPID BLOOD! I HATE IT MORE THAN I HATE ANYONE! EVEN MORE THAN PAST AND FUTURE ME! AND THAT’S SAYING SOMETHING!” Equius was about to say something but Karkat but in before him. “AND ABOVE THAT YOU STILL HAVE TO ACT LIKE I AM LEADER OR OTHER PEOPLE WILL NOTICE!” Equius was sweating profoundly by now.

“D --> Is that an order?” Karkat snarled.

“YOU BLOODY WELL FUCKIGN BELIEVE IT’S AN ORDER!!!” Equius was going to say something else but closed his mouth and stilled his tongue before he could utter a word. Karkat nodded. “NOW FISH FUCK, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” Eridan frowned but stood up from his seat anyways before walking towards the door, still talking as he did so.

“I only came here to get your help and I havve gotten it noww so thank you and I hope you wwill havve a lovvely rest of the night.” Karkat grumbled and Nepeta smiled.

“You too!” After that Eridan was out of the house and Equius had shut the door behind him before turning to Karkat, not much anger on his face anymore though.

“D --> Where is it you will be staying Mr Vantas?” He raised an eye brow at Equius.

“YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO JUST WALTZ RIGHT OUT OF HERE AND LEAVE NEPETA? NU-UH! I’M STAYING HERE.” Equius nodded, maybe pleased and there was the possible hint of a smile at the edge of his mouth. Why? He probably was happy that Karkat wasn’t abandoning his Moirail as he had expected him to. Karkat had turned to Nepeta who had come and stood beside him by now. “Go head back to bed, I’ll be there soon.” Nepeta gave him a nod before brushing a kiss over his lips and turning back into her room.

Karkat gave Equius a nod before turning, poking at the fire and chucking some wood on before following after Nepeta while Equius stepped into his own room. When the ‘hulk’ had left Karkat gave a sigh, this wasn’t right, let along good. Not only did Fish fuck know his secret but so did Nepeta and her guard, too many people… and Terezi, she knows. Four out of the other eleven Trolls know what his blood colour is, that is just under half! If you include him it makes half!

He shook at his head for a few seconds before rubbing a hand over his eyes and passing into the room Nepeta was in. She was lying down under the blankets and her clothes were once more tossed to the side of the room. He smiled warmly as the moonlight lit up her body and he soon let his clothes join hers as he climbed back into the bed. Nothing to happen this time though, he decided as he curled his arm over her hips, she wrapped hers about his neck and was comfortably smiling to herself as she did so. He wasn’t really caring about the future, he only wanted to stay where he was, stay with the feeling of joy that welled up in his body.

He wanted to stay with Nepeta.


	18. Revealed

Leah was most happy when her father had left the house, she had waited in the lounge room right by the front door for the Trolls and nearly screamed in excitement to see them once again. Skipping forward though. The Trolls came, the bus came and took them to school, first class, boring, Karkat nearly fell asleep again, Recess.

The others headed over to the tree but Nepeta had snuck away from the others, heading over to the art rooms and going inside. It looked just like she had left it before, her paintings were untouched and she soon went over to the base lines of her painting of Karkat and her. She brewed up a new bath of paint and set to work.

Soon the image and fondness of Nepeta and Karkat came as she added in strokes, but this time she painted to Troll versions of themselves. Nepeta with her tail, hat and horns and Karkat with his own nubby horns on his head.

Though Nepeta didn’t know it, there were three girls hiding at the other end of the class, watching her and whispering to each other.

“What is she drawing?”

“I don’t know, it looks like her though, but with that weird hat and horns and a TAIL!”

“Why do they have grey skin and sharp teeth?”

“She is really weird.” They nodded but continued watching as she painted. Karkat was hugging into Nepeta with his arms around her as she held onto him with a smile on her lips. The stomp of a foot was the only warning before Karkat came in, frowning as usual.

“NEPETA! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU WENT?!” The three girls shrunk back at his shouting as he stormed over to Nepeta who was smiling.

“Why would she like him? He is like a douche!” The other two girls agreed with a nod but soon stopped as Karkat came close to her and hugged her.

“YOU HAD ME FUCKING WORRIED!” Nepeta smiled and hugged back into him, reaching her hands up his back as she did so. She soon pulled back and rubbed her hands over his head, his horns soon revealing his short horns. The girls gasped but kept silent.

“Does she have horns too?” as if to answer them Karkat rubbed at the green ribbons in Nepeta’s hair, showing the horns brightly and the girls suddenly felt nervous.

“Where is her tail?” Again, as if to answer them, Nepeta’s tail flickered out from under her skirt, the bright blue flashing there. One of the girls suddenly jumped up, screaming her head off and Karkat quickly pulled Nepeta behind him till he spotted it was only a girl.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!” Karkat grasped his hands over his ears.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DIPSHIT!!!” Her friends lifted themselves up and clasped their hands over their friends mouth as they continued staring at the two. “DAMMIT NEPETA! HIDE YOUR TAIL!” She obliged at this and hid it quickly but the girl with her mouth covered whimpered and shook as her friends tried to comfort her.

“What are you?...” One of the girls asked, staring at Karkat with her brown eyes. He glared at her and was about to say something snarky but decided not to and to do something different.

“WE ARE FUCKING ALIENS SENT HERE TO KILL YOU ALL!” Nepeta let out a hiss as she heard this and watched as the girls shivered in fright.

“Karkat! Bad joke!” He turned to her and his face softened a bit as she stepped forward to the other girls. “Listen, we are furom anofur universe entirely and we are only trying to get back to our home.” This seemed to make them settle a bit, only a bit.

“Is there any more of you?” asked the same girl. Karkat grumbled but Nepeta was the one to answer.

“There is twelve of us, all in this school but we are asking you this; purrlease, don’t tell anyone!” The black haired girl on the other side of her friend who was still holding her mouth then glared at them.

“How do we know you won’t kill us?”

Karkat smirked. “IF WE WANTED TO KILL YOU LITTLE TWERPS WE WOULD HAVE ALREADY!” Nepeta growled at him but he didn’t say any more.

“With what? You are outnumbered though!” Karkat smirked once more before reaching behind his back and pulling out his scythes, revealing them to the girls who then stopped retaliating and once more backed away from the two.

“WITH THESE!” Nepeta growled to him again.

“Karkat, no n33d fur those now.” He looked at her for a moment before nodding and hiding his weapons. The sound of feet outside the room came to their ears and the other ten Trolls soon burst into the room. Equius was at the front and he took in the sight quickly before stepping over to Nepeta.

“D --> Did they hurt you Nepeta?” He glared at the girls who had now dropped into the corner and curled together. Nepeta shook her head.

“No, Equius, I’m good. They are just a bit freaked out now.” He nodded and Karkat turned to the Trolls.

“FEFERI! GET YOUR FISHY ASS OUT HERE AND CALM THE STUPID HUMANS DOWN!” Feferi glared at Karkat but soon stepped out from behind Vriska and approached the girls who turned away in fear of her.

“)(ey, don’t worry. We aren’t going to )(urt you, you sea?” One of the girls lifted her head up and looked at Feferi unsure, she gave the girl a smile but she didn’t do anything back. “I am Feferi, t)(ose guys over t)(ere are my fronds.” She paused, unsure of what she meant but then gave a nod. “And I like doing fis)( puns a lot like Nepeta does cat puns.” She nodded once more and Feferi gave her another sweet smile. “Did Karkat scare you?” she gave a slight nod and one of her friends looked at Feferi so she now had the attention of two of the three. “Don’t worry about our leader. )(e is grumpier than a s)(ark wit)( a toot)( ac)(e!” The short blonde haired girl gave a slight giggle at this and Feferi smiled wider. “It is understandable t)(at you are scared, I mean, w)(o  wouldn’t be if twelve aliens just appeared in front of you?” The girl smiled again and the long blonde haired girl who was also looking gave the hint of one on her lips. “I’ll tell you w)(at, you can )(ave a talk to the clown guy if you want, )(e is friendly as s)(ell!”

The blonde haired girl looked over to the other eleven Trolls before shaking her head at Feferi. “No thank you…” Feferi nodded to her.

“Are you going to settle down a bit for us?” The girl looked sad and didn’t say anything. Feferi raised her hand in an oath like fashion as she then spoke. “I promise t)(at none of us Trolls will )(arm you.” The black haired girl finally turned around to face Feferi.

“Trolls?” Feferi nodded.

“T)(at is w)(at my type are called. Mainly because we enjoy trolling )(umans.” The blonde haired girl gave a smile and nodded.

“Makes enough sense I guess…” Feferi nodded and smiled again. “But why do you have fins on your face and the others don’t?” Feferi had forgotten about her fins and reached a hand up, touching at them for a moment before responding to the girl’s question.

“Well only the top two Highbloods are seadwellers, Eridan and I are the two highest bloods so we live in the sea.” This made the black haired girl confused, but intrigued.

“Highblood?” Feferi paused before turning over her back and calling.

“Nepeta! Come over )(ere!” She soon came, smiling at the girls who had calmed a bit more. “Nepeta, cut my hand to show them my blood. “Nepeta paused, looking at her unsure before at the girls who had frozen again before with a _click_ , her claws came out.

 The girls huddled back as the blue blades appeared at her fingers, Nepeta pulled back a bit but Feferi held out her hand with her palm upwards and Nepeta placed one of the blades in it, and with a swift motion, cut a line of blood. Feferi gave a faint wince and the girls looked away before looking back at Feferi who held up her webbed hand to them, showing them the pink blood that seeped out. The girls gasped and Nepeta pulled her opposite hand out before slicing over it, revealing her green-yellow blood.

“Nepeta is a p)(easantblood, or a lower-class worker. Red, orange and yellow are lowbloods, which are Aradia, Tavros and Sollux. Nepeta, Kanaya and Terezi are p)(easantbloods. Vriska, Equius and Gamzee are higherbloods while Eridan and I have royal blood.” The girls seemed to understand it.

“So it is a form of hierarchy?” Feferi nodded. “What is Karkat’s blood colour?” Feferi shook her head.

“)(e keeps is a secret from everyone. No one knows.” Nepeta glanced away, but not before the short haired girl could spot her blushing slightly.

“You know?” Nepeta paused, feeling like she had been foiled before nodding slowly. “What colour is it.” Nepeta paused before standing up and walking away sadly. Karkat had noticed her being distressed and had walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her much to the surprise of the other Trolls.

“WH4TS GO1NG ON?” Terezi asked as she scented the other Trolls shock. Vriska turned to Terezi.

“Your ex-8oyfriend is snuggling with the cat-girl.” Karkat overheard and snarled at Vriska who only poked her tongue out at him. Feferi meanwhile had returned her attention to the girls.

“Now, all I am asking is for you to come over and say )(ello to my fronds, ok?” The blonde haired girl turned to her friends who gave a faint nod and in turn, she nodded to Feferi who smiled and stood up, holding a hand down to them. The black haired girl stayed back while the Blonde haired girl stood up herself, leaving the third to accept Feferi’s help.

“Thanks.” She said. Feferi grabbed onto two of the girls hands and pulled them along gently, the short haired girl following them slowly. Kanaya gave the girls a smile as they came, neither of them returned it though as they looked at the others.

“Where are your horns?” The black haired girl asked as she stopped a few feet from the Trolls. Vriska and Sollux looked to Karkat who nodded.

“SHOW THEM.” Vriska turned and pulled at the veil that covered their horns as Sollux soon followed and once again, held onto them instead of tossing them away. The girls gasped as they looked at their horns. Terezi pulled her hair about, revealing the horns under her black hair for a few seconds before covering them up. Karkat kept his hidden and growled at a thought which he soon sounded.

“HORNS ARE SHAPED LIKE OUR GOD DARN DANCESTORS…” They all turned to him in curiosity.

“We Have Dancestors?”

“I 8et my dancestor is the gr8est!”

“WoAh! AwEsOmE bRo! AnOtHeR mOtHeRfUcKiNg Me!”

“How did you s33 them Karkitty? Was it in your dreams?” Karkat growled.

“SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BLUGE LICKERS!” They went silent. “LEAH FUCKING TOLD ME TO GO TO MY DREAM SELF AND I FOUND MY STUPID FUCKING ANCESTOR IN THE LIBRARY ON DERSE. HE IS AN ASS! NEVER FUCKING SHUTS UP!” The girls were confused.

“You can talk to others in your dreams? Where is Derse?” Karkat face palmed.

“SOMEONE FUCKING TELL THEM, I’M NOT EXPLAINING.” Aradia gave a nod and stepped forward, leaving Equius’ side for the moment.

“We can c0ntact 0ther Tr0lls and the past Tr0lls in 0ur dreams. Derse is 0ne 0f the tw0 planets y0u wake up 0n when y0u first g0 t0 y0ur dreamself. When y0u awake y0u can then travel anywhere really.” It explained the basics to the girls who seemed less frightful and Vriska and Sollux replaced the veils on their horns, setting them back as normal kids from first glance.

“So, why are you here? At our school I mean?” Karkat was the one to answer this time.

“FUCKING LEAH AND HER PERSUASIVENESS!” The girls gave a laugh.

“You are talking about Leah Lisette?” Karkat shrugged, he hadn’t asked what her last name was so he just went along with it. “She seems nice.” Karkat scoffed.

“Devious I tell you. She knows all of our deepest secrets and loves while knowing more about us than we know about ourselves.” They were confused again and Karkat groaned. Nepeta relieved him the task of explaining this time.

“THERE IS A COMIC ONLINE THAT TELLS OUR FUTURE OF SORTS. WHEN WE TRAVELLED HERE WE SORT OF WENT FORWARD A FEW SWEE- UM, YEARS. LEAH IS A FAN OF THE COMIC AND KNOWS ALL ABOUT OUR FUTURE THAT IT TELLS US OF.”

“Hey! I want to know my future! >::::[“ Nepeta frowned, but KArkat got in before her.

“YOU DIE, WE ALL DIE! THERE!” Vriska frowned.

“Well why do I die?” Nepeta growled.

“Beclaws Terezi stabs you! You were gonna lead our enemy to us when you travelled to the meowteor and she saw into the future and killed you to avoid it!” She paused and Terezi skulked back a bit. Nepeta hissed in annoyance before turning to the girls with a smile. “Sorry about that. It’s just; when we get of a certain age we begin to kill each other.” They stepped backwards a bit and Nepeta recoiled a bit before stepping closer. “We aren’t of that age yet though.” that settled them but then the short girl spotted something, stopping her friends.

“Who bit your neck?” Nepeta paused as she quickly hid it, glancing at Karkat quickly before turning to the others who had a face of confusion, aside from Equius and Eridan who already knew.

“Nepeta, Who Did That To You? Was It…” She glanced about before stopping on Karkat who turned away from her gaze. Her face quickly changed to that of shock as she took a step back. “Oh No… Really?” Nepeta blushed deep olive and Kanaya covered her mouth with her hand. No one else had realised what Kanaya was going on about, till Sollux got it.

“Wow, really? Ii never thought you and KK would be that 2eriiou2!” Nepeta pulled back a bit but Vriska stepped over to Karkat who had turned his back on them. She pulled at his hand that was on his neck and he snarled at her. She pulled back a bit but he only made her determined and she leapt at him.

He gave a grunt as he was slammed into the floor, the air knocking out of him as it happened and instantly everyone was in a hurry to get over, to help or cheer them on, it wasn’t clear. The girls had pulled back, only curiosity holding them there. Feferi stayed by their side and slammed a hand onto her face and shook it in annoyance.

“Don’t worry, t)(ey are always like t)(is…” Karkat was scrabbling around on his back, Vriska pulling at his hand that constantly was held at his neck to cover his bite marks which Vriska was determined to get a look at.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU STUPID PIRATE-PLAYING FLAMING SHIT HEAD!” The girls had to smile at this but Nepeta was frantically pulling at Vriska to get her off, only to have her finally turn and back hand her. Nepeta fell away, landing on the ground with a thud. The girls gave a gasp as they noticed Nepeta’s greened cheek in the shape of a hand Equius had seen this and frowned before grabbing Vriska by the arm and shoving her away.

“D --> Don’t touch my Moirail!” Vriska gulped as she stared at Equius but she held her ground. Karkat had pulled himself upright from his position on the ground, rubbing at his neck still as he hid the bites there.

“Why don’t you ask your 8uddy over there to show us his neck?” Equius frowned.

“D --> Our leader doesn’t have to obey you” Vriska bared her teeth at him in a snarl that soon sounded from her throat.

“Well I am curious as I 8et most of you are!” Kanaya couldn’t shake the question from her mind, as did most of the others excluding Karkat, Equius, Nepeta, Terezi and Eridan; ‘What is Karkat’s blood colour?’ Sollux shook at his head.

“It doe2n’t matter what KK’2 blood colour ii2. iit’2 not like we are going back home twomorrow or anything!” Vriska sneered at him.

“Well, curiosity )(as got me but I )(ave overclam the urge to snoop about.” Tavros nodded in agreement.

“i, i DON’T THINK i WILL THINK OF kARKAT ANY DIFFERENT THAN i, i ALREADY DO NOW.” Vriska glared at Tavros who soon wheeled away from her a bit but Equius stood between her and her aim. Karkat stood staring at Vriska, he wasn’t sure how he felt, they were backing him up, saying that his blood wouldn’t change their minds. But how could he be sure? He glanced about him and he tugged his shirt up, covering the bites on his neck before stepping away from the other Trolls and towards Nepeta who still sat on the ground, close to tears. He held a hand out which she took gratefully and pulled her up.

“You all good?” He asked her softly at which she nodded and he nodded back before grabbing onto her wrist tightly. She pulled back a bit but he didn’t let her go. He pushed at her claws and they came out but before she could yank her hand back, he sliced the top of his hand on the blades. Revealing his blood to the other Trolls who stared at him, a mix of shock, fear, hate and amazement covered their faces as the candy red mixture leaked out from the gash. He suddenly regretted showing them his candy red blood.


	19. Interuption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only wrote this cause I was pissed at my Math teacher. She is the rude teacher in here. Fuck my life if my teachers reaqd this...

They just stared at you, Nepeta quickly pulled her hand back and looked at Karkat, a mix of annoyance and shock on her face, but it was soon over ruled by her emotion of anger as she grabbed onto him and smacked her hand over his face.

“Why would you do that?” He glared at her, the other Trolls just watching, not interrupting their conversation.

“WELL THEY FUCKING DESERVE TO KNOW ABOUT MY-“

“You stupid kitty!” He glared at her harder.

“I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO SO-“

“No! You put yourself in danger you fool! Can you not s33 that?” He grumbled.

“NEPETA! YOU AREN’T IN CHARGE OF ME RIGHT NOW!” she gave him a hiss.

“Well I am going to be in a second, oh look! It’s been a second! Now listen to me!” He groaned and faced her in annoyance. She grabbed onto his wrists with her hands, her claws now retracted into their sheathes.

“THEY NEEDED TO KNOW! IT’S NOT LIKE WE ARE GETTING BACK HOME ANYTIME SOON YOU KNOW!”

“Don’t say that!” She looked at him, tears glinting at the edges of her eyes. “Don’t say we will never get back home! We have to be able to get back home! We have to!

“WELL HOW THEN NEPETA? HOW ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT?” She shook her head, her hands now shaking violently as they grasped onto him. The blonde haired girl leaned to Feferi, whispering.

“Are you sure they are going out together?” Feferi paused, looking to the girl before giving a nod.

“Just watc)(, in a few moments they’ll forgive eac)( ot)(er and be making out, I’m s)(ore of it!” She pulled a face at this and went back to watching Karkat and Nepeta.

“I SHOWED THEM FOR THERE IS NO REAL CLEAR WAY OF GETTING HOME AND THEY WERE BOUND TO FIND OUT ANYWAY!” Nepeta shook her head.

“No, no, No! We will get back! We will or then Homestuck won’t exist because we will be here, not at home!” Karkat grimaced as she tightened her grip on his arms. The tears at her eyes were welling up, starting to pour over and out of her eyes. He softened at this and lifted his hand up, wiping at the tears.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. Just stop fucking crying!” She paused, looking at his eyes for a moment before giving in, squeezing him in an embrace which he returned. His head was just above her own and he managed a kiss on it before resting the side of his face on her head, avoiding her horns in doing so. Her eyes had closed as her body shook, emotion welling up inside of her and Karkat tried to comfort her as he rested his eyes as well.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two apart as Karkat glanced over to the other Trolls. Vriska was smiling deviously with pride. Karkat glared at her angrily and frowned, waiting for a wave of anger to attack him, but it never came. They were just looking at him as he lifted his hand once more, looking at the cherry red there in disgust but the blonde haired girls stepped closer to him.

“What is so bad about red blood like that?” Karkat frowned as he glanced at her and back at his hand before crunching his fingers into a fist in anger.

“It’s mutant, no Troll should have this blood…” She shook her head at this.

“It’s not that bad.” He snarled at her, she stopped her advance to him just a bit before going closer.

“You humans don’t understand. IF THE WRONG PERSON SAW MY BLOOD I WOULD BE CULLED!” She paused, not understanding what he had said till Nepeta sliced her thumb across her neck symbolically. She looked to Karkat sympathetically before sitting on the desk not too far away from him.

“Have you ever seen human blood?” He turned to her, confused a bit before shaking his head and returning his attention to his fisted hand. The girl lifted her own hand before raking her nails across it, slicing the back of it open for him to see the deep red blood seeping out. He gasped at this and looked at her.

“You are mutant too?” She shook her head with an amused grin.

“Most animals and creatures on Earth have red blood, it is normal.” He paused and looked back to his own blood, unsure about it once again but his hand slowly unfurled, revealing his cut again. He felt less hateful of it now, feeling a bit more accepting of it than he had ever really felt. He gave a sigh and curled his hand up, less tightly though and just enough to keep most of the blood from dripping onto the ground.

“So I am just normal then.” The girls all nodded and he sighed once more. Nepeta came over to him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders from behind and nuzzling herself into his neck. He raised his unbloodied hand and reached it over his shoulder, rubbing it over her back as he leant his head on hers calmingly. She purred happily at this and rolled her head into his neck, giving it a little nip at which he snarled to her while she purred louder. The blonde haired girl went back to her friends before asking Feferi.

“Is love usually like this?” Feferi shook her head.

“We have four different types of love. Theirs is Matesprits.”

“Matesprits?” Feferi nodded.

“Just simple enough as love, but since Karkat is always grumpy and Nepeta is cat like it is normal for them to act like this.” She gestured to them again as Nepeta nipped his skin once more, causing Karkat to twist around snarling at her and grasping her face in his hands before giving her a rough kiss.

“What other kinds are there?”

“T)(ere is Kismesis. T)(at is w)(at Vriska feels for Tavros, or, the mean looking girl feels for the guy in the w)(eel chair. T)(ey sort of bully each other nearly all the time and )(ate eac)( other a lot but are attracted to each other.” The girls were a bit confused but Feferi continued.

“Auspistice is w)(en a t)(ird party enters a Kismesitude. T)(ey can be stopping them, c)(anging t)(em or trying to make t)(em come toget)(er. T)(ey usually aren’t in a relations)(ip with the ot)(ers t)(oug)(.” The girls were a bit less confused at this. “Moirails are like brot)(er and sister. T)(ey point out t)(e ot)(ers faults and try to fix t)(em, t)(ey care for t)(e ot)(er and protect t)(em, always. It is like Equius and- er, t)(e tall strong guy wit)( t)(e cat girl, Nepeta.” They nodded.

“That is understandable.” Feferi nodded and turned away as she found herself looking at Karkat and Nepeta kissing once more. Everyone else was doing the same and the two were oblivious to this till Vriska spoke up.

“Hey love8irds! Get a room will you?” Karkat pulled his face away from Nepeta and snarled at Vriska who was glaring at him.

“WHY DON’T YOU LEAVE YOURSELF AND TAKE KANAYA WITH YOU TO SNOG SOMEWHERE ELSE?” The girls paused and glanced to Feferi.

“O)(, we don’t believe in Homosexuality or anything. A girl and a girl or a guy with a guy is the same as a girl with a guy.” They waited for a second before giving a nod. Kanaya stepped forward, placing a hand on Vriska’s shoulder before she could chat back.

“Karkat, It Would Be Wise If You Focused For A Moment Considering You Are The Leader.” He frowned.

“YOU STILL FUCKING WANT ME AS YOUR LEADER? EVEN WITH MY BLOOD?” Kanaya paused, glancing to everyone else before giving a nod.

“Yes, I Do Not Have A Problem With You Being Leader As I Am Sure No One Else Has Either.” The others nodded, excluding Eridan and Vriska, she was about to say something Kanaya turned to her and placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. “Talk To Me About It Later, Vriska.” She paused, glancing between Karkat and her before slowly sighing and nodded.

Karkat turned to them, not much anger on his face any more than usual now. “OK, BUT WHERE THE FUCK IS LEAH?”

“ThAt MoThErFuCkEr Is WiTh JaSmInE aNd ArIa BaCk At ThE tReE.” Gamzee replied, Karkat gave a nod.

“OK, YOU THREE FUCKNUTS-“ He pointed at the three girls. “WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES BY THE WAY?” The short haired girl started first.

“My name is Izzy.” The other two stepped forward.

“I am Adele.” Said the black haired girl.

“And I am Claire.” Said the third girl, her long blonde hair reaching down her back in faint wavy patterns. Karkat nodded and gave a grumbled.

“OK, COME ON, GO TALK TO THE OTHER HUMANS WHO WILL SORT THINGS OUT FOR YOU!” They seemed a bit unconvinced but after a reassuring smile from Feferi they followed after Karkat who was holding Nepeta’s hand as they headed back to Leah, Aria and Jasmine. The other Trolls were following behind them. Leah spotted the Trolls first and got up from her seat before spotting the three other girls.

Karkat frowned and walked past the other girls, sitting down on the grass covered ground as Nepeta leaned into his shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind this that much but Nepeta was smiling and he was too, on the inside though. Nepeta pulled him onto his back, much to his annoyance, as she rolled over, half lying on top of him while her knee was between his legs. Karkat wasn’t too fazed about this but there was the faint hint of a smile on his lips as Nepeta pressed hers to his. He soon had his arm wrapped around her neck and the other over her lower back.

Feferi was soon left to explain the happenings to her friends. Sollux was standing beside Feferi while Eridan was talking to Terezi. Vriska was consolidating things with Kanaya as she rested her head on her lap. Gamzee was happy with Tavros sitting on his lap. After Feferi had cleared things up with Leah, Jasmine and Aria the six girls moved a bit away to talk. Sollux had then pulled Feferi to the base of the tree where they sat together, hands clasped in each other’s as they leaned into the other.

Unfortunately, they weren’t to remain as just the Trolls there for soon a teacher had come over, noticing the physical contact being placed, especially by Karkat. The sixty, seventy year old fattened lady stood with her hands behind her back as she stood beside Nepeta and Karkat who hadn’t even noticed her, until she cleared her throat. Nepeta pulled her lips away from Karkat who was unamused and glared at the teacher.

“This form of physical contact is not acceptable in this school.” Karkat snarled.

“FUCK OFF LADY.” He then pulled at Nepeta’s neck and brought her back to the kiss.

“Do you wish for me to call your guardian?” Karkat gave a laugh as he pulled back out of the kiss.

MY LUSUS IS IN A WHOLE NOTHER UNIVERSE, LADY. IT WOULD TAKE YOU A LIFETIME TO CONTACT HIM LET ALONE FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND HIM!” She was taken aback but she placed ‘Lusus’ as his ‘guardian’, which it sort of was his guardian after all.

“He speaks another language?” Karkat shrugged before giving a slight nod.

“YOU COULD SAY THAT.” She frowned.

“I can get a translator then, do you wish for me to call your guardian?” Karkat laughed at this.

“LOOK, PRUNE! I DON’T LIVE WITH A GUARDIAN! BASICALLY NONE OF US DO! WE JUST LIVE WHERE WE CAN NOW FUCK OFF AND GIVE ME SOME TIME WITH NEPETA.” At that he went back to Nepeta, ignoring the teacher who now glowered at him dangerously.

“I find that hard to believe.” Karkat groaned before pulling away from Nepeta for the billionth time and lifting himself upright to stare at the woman.

“OK, HOW ABOUT THIS? I AM A FUCKING ALIEN FROM OUTER SPACE!” The others stared at him in shock but the teacher was unamused.

“You are to report to detention for lunch today. What is your name boy?” He smirked.

“YOU ARE A SHIT HEAD.” She frowned and seemed close to exploding but Nepeta turned to Karkat before he could do anything else worse.

“:33 < *ac doesn’t want cg to get hurt.*” The teacher raised an eye brown and smirked.

“Your name is seegee?” Karkat smirked back at her, causing her to drop hers.

“NOPE, IT IS A FUCKING CHAT HANDLE DUMMIE.” Nepeta frowned at this and hissed at Karkat who then bared his teeth back at her. The Teacher was slightly amused at this. Nepeta hissed more at him and pressed her face into his with their noses touching while they still sounded at each other in feral like noises. She soon raised her mouth upwards, biting onto his nose for a bit and he pulled back with a snarl, breaking apart from her for a moment before she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He frowned and rubbed at his nose where teeth marks could be seen before resting his head on Nepeta’s. Karkat glared up at the Teacher again.

“FUCK OFF ALREADY!” She showed no intent on leaving and Karkat tensed as he was about to say something else but Nepeta biting into his neck was enough to stop him. The Teacher was a bit nervous by now. They were biting each other, and affectionately too! Sollux had gotten up by then and walked over to the two.

“Hey KK!” Karkat groaned before turning to his friend.

“WHAT FUCKTARD? A BEE STING YOU?” Sollux shook his head.

“Ii wa2 ju2t wondering what wa2 goiing on.” He grumbled.

“FUCKING TEACHER IS BOTHERING US!” Sollux glanced at the teacher before back at them.

“2he doe2n’t 2eem to be doing any harm…” Karkat snarled.

“PISS OFF!” Sollux nodded before turning back and sitting down again with Feferi. The Teacher was unamused.

“Is that how you treat your friends?” Karkat glared at her.

“YEAH SO YOU BETTER NOT FIND OUT HOW I TREAT THE PEOPLE I ACTUALLY HATE.” Still unamused. He groaned at this. The teacher then actually took notice of all the others, spotting that they were all spread out in pairs aside from the six girls a fair while away. It was odd that the two boys and two girls were acting similar to the pairs of a girl and a boy. Her point was soon proved as Kanaya bent down and kissed Vriska on the forehead. He curled her lip in disgust before walking over to them in annoyance.

“It is unsuitable to do such behaviors at school young ladies.” Vriska glared up at her with her right eye, her head rolled to the side.

“Yeah, yeah, go h8 someone else now prune.” She glared at them.

“Are all of you this rude?” Kanaya shook her head as she looked up to the teacher.

“You Were Just Lucky Enough To Talk To Two Of The Grouchiest Of Us Twelve.” She nodded, noting that she was at least a bit more polite.

“Good to hear, but this contact is physically inappropriate on school grounds.” Vriska snarled.

“The why did you let fuckwad over there snog with his little cat girl?” The Teacher frowned.

“He was not cooperating as much as I had hoped for him to.” Vriska wasn’t satisfied.

“If you don’t like us kissing go 8other someone else who cares 8ecause I don’t!” She frowned but the Teacher moved back to Karkat and Nepeta who were kissing once again. When her shadow passed over them Karkat let out a groan and fell away from Nepeta to glared at her again.

“NOW WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?” She frowned.

“You are to go to detention at lunch time.” He snarled.

“LIKE HELL I WILL!” She frowned.

“Yes, you will.” He shook his head before slapping his hand onto his face in annoyance. He then thought of something and opened his eyes before lifting himself up, leaving Nepeta sitting on the grass as he showed the Teacher his eyes.

“GO PISS OFF!”

“I do not wish to go anywhere if you keep behaving like this.” Karkat groaned before turning to Sollux.

“SOL! CAN’T YOU FUCKING USE SOME OF THAT WEIRD MIND POWERS ON THIS FUCK NUT TO GET HER TO GO AWAY ALREADY?” Sollux glanced over at him from his position with Feferi rested on his chest and shrugged before returning to the matter at hand. Karkat groaned and plopped back on the down while the Teacher gave a smile of pride. He glared at her.

“GO FUCK OFF ALREADY!” She frowned and shook her head.

“It seems that I am need here.” He growled.

“FUCK OFF!” She shook her head.

“You are to report to detention at Lunch time but I will need your name.” He shook his head.

“I AIN’T GIVING YOU MY FUCKING NAME! CAN YOU NOT GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!” Vriska, who was always looking for a way to annoy Karkat, called out to him.

“Hey Karkat! Wh8s happening?” He snarled at her but the Teacher smirked in triumph.

“So your name is Karkat then?” He bared his teeth at her. “You are to report to detention today Karkat. You will be missed if you do not show.” He raised his hand to her, pulling up his middle finger at her before rolling his side as Nepeta lay down on the grass, facing him as she whispered.

“Karkitty shouldn’t have done that, he could have gotten into big trouble.” He frowned.

“Nep, don’t go worrying about me, I just hope we can get home soon.” He paused, noting that the Teacher was still nearby and he hissed at her. He hoped she didn’t get the suspicion that they were run aways or anything. But it seems like she is highly suspicious.

“Where is your home?” Nepeta froze and Karkat was the one who had to answer.

“Weeeeeell, my friend Equius and I have shared a farm house just outside of the suburb and Karkat is staying there with us too!”

“D à What?!” Nepeta froze as she looked to her friend Equius.

“Equius!” she hissed at him, and he held his tongue. The Teacher shook her head.

“I am still finding this hard to believe.” Karkat growled.

“JUST FUCK OFF OLD LADY, GO BOTHER SOME OTHER PESKY KIDS!” She snorted at this but, after a final glance at the Trolls, walked away. He returned his attention to Nepeta who was looking at him with worry. He held his arms around her comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, Nep. We’ll be ok…” She gave a nod and embraced him even tighter as she rested her head on his shoulder.


	20. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat has to go to detention, but KArkat being Karkat, he will stir up some trouble...

“FINALLY!” Karkat quickly pushed himself out of his chair as the bell finished ringing, the other Trolls soon following behind as they all headed back to their tree. But as Karkat was rounding a corner the Teacher from Recess appeared and smirked at him.

“Karkat, time for your detention.” He hissed and tried to go past her but she blocked his path.

“GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!” She frowned at him.

“Detention is that way, Karkat.” Karkat was about to protest but an idea came to his mind. He turned to the others.

“GO TO THE FUCKING TREE, I’LL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES.” Nepeta gave him an odd look but nodded and the others led away to the tree while the Teacher guided Karkat to a room. Inside there were four kids, all of them mean looking but they weren’t afraid of Karkat as he entered and sat on the nearest seat to the door. The Teacher took her spot at the front desk, a name tag on the table read _‘Mrs Serry’_ and Karkat snarled at it. He whacked his head into the desk, causing Mrs Serry to jump a bit before glaring at him as he held his forehead on the cool surface.

“Karkat, it would be best that you behave yourself.” He snarled and lifted his head so that his eyes were visible through his brows.

“HEY, MRS FUCKTARD! IT WOULD BE BEST IF YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP AND BE QUIET!” The other students were snickering at each other and the Teacher frowned in disgust.

“Do not use such rude language in my class.” He snarled.

“YEAH YEAH, GO FUCK A CACTUS!” She frowned once more before standing up and walking over to him, he wasn’t fazed as she stood right in front of his desk, a ruler in hand.

“Behave yourself!” He snarled and this triggered her, she slapped the ruler onto the desk with a loud _thwack!_ Karkat also triggered and snarled before leaping off his chair and pulling out his scythes from seemingly nowhere. The students gasped as they spotted him holding the weapons defensively and even the teacher was taken aback. He growled before kicking at his chair and storming out of the room, scythes in hand as he passed many frightened faces and people giving him a wide berth as he passed. Soon though he was faced with another teacher who stopped him in his path, a ring of students had now formed around Karkat who still held his two scythes in hand. The Man was staring at him with a frown, glaring with his brown eyes through his black hair that was cut short and spiky over his head.

“Young man, drop your weapons!” Karkat sneered at him.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!” The man didn’t move and Karkat held his scythes up in an offensive manner to him. He showed no signs of moving.

“Karkat!” Both the man and Karkat turned to their left, spotting Nepeta running through the crowd, she was just about to lunge at Karkat but the teacher grabbed her arm. She hissed ferociously at him and her blue claws came slicing out of the sheathes on the back of her hands, scaring the man into letting her go while she pulled herself free. Karkat just stared at her, dumbstruck as she got herself free and leapt at him, hiding her claws once more. He struggled to regain his breath as he slammed into the floor, his scythes in his hands to the side as Nepeta straddled on him. He struggled to pull his hands free but they were held tightly to his sides, trapped with her legs as she also trapped his shoulders down with her palms. He bared his teeth as she hissed back at him.

“What were you thinking? You can’t just do this! You are going to get in trouble if you already aren’t!” Karkat growled.

“GET OFF NEPETA!” She shook her head at him and hissed into his face, his nose pressing against hers.

“You can’t do this! Just put away your specibus!” He growled and after a moment staring into her eyes, he put them away, they flashed in white before disappearing. Nepeta gave him a nod before releasing his shoulders and legs but still sitting on his chest. He glared down his nose at her as she frowned at him.

“CAN YOU GET THE FUCK OFF ME NOW?” Nepeta shook her head and the Teacher took a step towards him, only to have Nepeta hiss at him, and for him to stop in his tracks. Nepeta returned her attention back to Karkat.

“You fool!” He growled.

“ASS!”

“Imbecile!”

“AUTISTIC CAT GIRL!”

“STUBBOURN JERK!”

“OI!” The two turned and looked at Vriska who was frowning. “Either you stop 8ickering or you kill each other!”

“That is not needed-“

“Shut up you shit head!” Vriska retorted to the teacher who stayed silent. “Either you 8oth stop this pettish fighting or I will remove the veil and we will all 8e in danger!” Karkat growled to her.

“YOU WOULDN’T FUCKING DARE!” She smirked.

“Or would I? >::::]” He glared with daggers, only making Vriska smirk even wider.

“DON’T DISOBEY YOUR LEADER!”

“You aren’t leader anymore! Your 8lood is mutant!” The students around were highly confused. _‘leader’_? _‘mutant’_? The Trolls knew what they were talking about.

“Vriska! )(e is still t)(e leader w)(et)(er you like it or not!” She sneered at Feferi who pushed past the ring of students to face her. The Teachers and Students stepped back, making the circle bigger at the newcomer’s arrival.

“I h8 being here Feferi! Why can’t we just go home! I am sick of this place! This world! This universe! I want to go back to our home!” Feferi shook her head.

“Vriska, Please Calm Down. Karkat Deserves To Be Leader And He Has Done Well So Far.” She turned to Kanaya and her face softened.

“Kanaya, I- I don’t know. I h8 this place! I h8 it more than I h8 Tavros.”

“hEY!” She hissed as Tavros wheeled into the circle with Gamzee pushing him along.

“HeY sIs, ThAt’S nOt CoOl.” She growled.

“Go piss off Gamzee and take little pupa with you!” He shook his head and stayed rooted to the spot. Vriska groaned. “Stupid high8lood!”

“Hey! Wwhats wwrong wwith being a highblood?” she snarled as Eridan came passing through the crowd, Terezi soon behind him.

“Fuck off fish-face!” He frowned and crossed his arms.

“That isn’t vvery nice!” Vriska ignored him and tried to go back to Karkat but there was another interruption.

“Vriska, what are y0u d0ing?” she growled and frowned at Aradia who was followed by Sollux.

“Piss off you two! Go snog 8ehind a wall!” Sollux frowned.

“Don’t be mean to AA. 2he diid nothiing.” Vriska tried to get her voice in but was once more cut short.

“Nepeta! Come here immediately w001d you.” Nepeta shook her head as the big burly figure of Equius loomed over her, she quickly pressed her body down on Karkat who growled at both of them as he was still pinned to the ground.

“SERIOUSLY NEP! GET OFF!” She shook her head and clung tighter to his clothes. Terezi was snickering.

“I smell olives!” Sure enough Nepeta was blushing and Karkat quickly hid it with his hands so no humans could see. The Teacher took a step forward, trying to gain control of the situation.

“Now, now. Can we please just calm down and we can settle this in a non-physical way.” Vriska frowned.

“No! Kark8! Step down or I will remove the veil!” He sneered at her.

“THAT IS SUICIDE! YOU WILL BE CAUGHT WITH US TOO!” She frowned again at him.

“Th8 is just wh8t I want! I h8 8eing here and this is one of the w8ys th8 we can get 8w8y!” He shook his head wildly, trying to get up to leap at her but Nepeta held him down. Sollux was the one to step up now.

“Challenge me! Challenge me and iif you wiin you can do whatever. Iif ii wind we keep the veil on!” Vriska frowned and was about to remove the veil but Sollux held it down with his own mind. She snarled at him and stared for a moment before giving a small nod.

“No one else is to interfere.” The Teacher stepped forward again.

“No violence!” Feferi shook her head and stood between him and the two.

“T)(ere will be no violence, just watc)(…” He was confused and tried to go around her but Feferi soon brought out her own weapon. Her trident was soon barring his way and he stopped himself, pulling back from her while the other Trolls made a ring around Sollux and Vriska as they prepared their battle of wills.

“Ready?” Vriska asked and Sollux gave a nod before glaring hard at her, letting his mind enter hers as hers did to his. He twinged as she shot like a spear around his mind, icy and cold but he fought back, sending his own boiling liquid seething through hers. She gave a cry of pain and staggered but kept upright, glaring through her glasses as he stared through his at her. He winced as the spear pushed further into his mind. And though he fought back, but his head was spinning by now as she sunk further and deepening into his mind, making his thoughts fuzzy and his heart to skip beats more often than not.

He soon gave a gasp and grasped at his head, staggering and falling to the ground as he clutched his hair like it was his only way to protect it. Vriska sneered and pulled out, he had stopped a while before and she snickered at him in triumph.

“So, I win then?” Sollux froze before slowly nodding, clutching at his head as Aradia sunk to his side, embracing him as he recovered.

“DON’T FUCKING DO IT VRISKA!” She sneered at Karkat and went to pull at the veil, now Tavros and Aradia were protecting it and she glared at the two.

“I won fair and squ8re! Now stop protecting the veil 8nd let me pull 8t 8w8y!” Tavros shook his head as Aradia glared dangerously at her. Vriska growled and stuck a hand into her pocket before bringing out the eight dice. Equius frowned at her.

“Don’t do it Vriska…” he said sternly as he stepped in front of her. She smirked at him and took a step back, dropping her dice in doing so. Equius slapped at the dice, forcing them away but he couldn’t grapple with them properly. Eridan was lucky to be standing nearby and he grabbed one of the dice, and that was enough to stop whatever roll was to come true. Vriska sneered at him and he frowned as Aradia brought out her Whipkind.

“D0n’t….” Vriska frowned at her for saying this and she pulled once more at the veils, being stopped and foiled again. Terezi came forward and faced the direction Vriska was generally in.

“VR1SK4… WHY DO YOU W4NT US TO B3COM3 FR34KS FOR 3V3RYON3 TO ST4R3 4T?” Vriska frowned at her and shrugged, but Terezi couldn’t see the action. “YOU SHOULD R34LLY B3H4V3 OR YOU W1LL H4V3 TO F4C3 R3DGL4R3!” Vriska sneered.

“Marquise Spinerette Mindfang is waiting!” Terezi gave a cackle.

“FL4RP1NG ONC3 MOR3 4R3 W3?” Vriska smirked.

“Why of course. The Pouncellor can join in if she wants to.” Nepeta smiled and sat up on Karkat’s lap.

“:33 < Really?”

“D --> No, You will not join those of a higher b100d caste in such games!” Nepeta frowned at Equius.

“33: < You’re no fun!” He sighed.

“D --> I am only trying to keep you safe you know.” Nepeta laid back down on Karkat.

“:33 < I know.” Karkat grumbled and crossed his arms over Nepeta’s back.

“CAN YOU JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY AND JUST LET ME GET THE CHANCE OF STANDING UP?” Nepeta purred at this and he groaned as the others took amusement in their actions. Terezi turned to Vriska who seemed to have come out of her rage induced trance and seemed calm.

“W3 SH4LL FL4RP L4T3R.” Vriska turned to her and nodded before she picked up her dice and put them away. Feferi hid her weapon and it returned to normal. Nepeta pulled back so she was sitting on Karkat’s legs, helping him as he sat up with his legs crossed and Nepeta’s legs around his waist.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CLINGY?” Nepeta giggled.

“:33 < *ac pawnders ofur why cg is so shouty all the time*” Karkat groaned while she purred at him and leant her forehead against his. All the students were highly confused before the voice of a courageous student shouted out.

“WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?” Karkat groaned. Before calling Aradia and Sollux over and whispering in their ears.

“Can you wipe their memories of this?” Aradia paused and thought before looking to Sollux who gave a faint nod and she nodded with a smile.

“We sh0uld be able t0 d0 it.” Karkat nodded and pulled himself up, lifting Nepeta up with him and barely holding onto her for she clung tighter than a monkey. He grumbled and held onto Nepeta and walked away, the students making a path for him while Aradia and Sollux wiped their memories of the past few minutes as they left the building and back to the tree, walking in silence.


	21. Request

Leah and Jasmine instantly asked what had happened when the Trolls came back and Feferi had to oblige to giving the answers and when finished Leah frowned before dragging Leah off with her to see and talk to the principal. They passed through a few halls before turning at a door that was ironically tagged with ‘Principal’ on the glass window.

Leah rapped on it and waited for a few seconds before hearing a ‘come in’ from inside. Leah tugged Jasmine inside as she opened the door, looking at the Principal who sat at his desk with Mrs Serry and Mr Lochard on the opposite side. Jasmine gulped, audibly for just Leah as they entered and shut the door behind themselves as the Principal faced them head on in his swivelling chair before his deep wooden desk. There were little knick knacks on it, a pencil holder with many pens and pencils in it while photo frames held images of people and, of course, the usual name tag sitting there.

“Mr Lowry. We needed to talk to you about our friends.” He raised one of his brown eye brows.

“Go on then.” Mrs Serry and Mr Lochard were staring them down and after their descriptions she could tell they were talking to the Principal about the Trolls.

“See, they are really aggressive and odd to most.” Mrs Serry scoffed at this but Mr Lowry clasped his hands together with his elbows on his desk as he leaned forward, intrigued. “Well, Jasmine and I know all about them and I am just asking that they are left alone by all others, avoiding contact if possible.” Mrs Serry frowned.

“You are talking about Karkat and his friends? What were their names again?” Jasmine piped up.

“Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi and Karkat.” Mr Lowry was amazed at this.

“So you are asking that I, just let them do what they want to do?” Leah nodded.

“Um, can I, just, talk to you for a moment? Privately Mr Lowry?” He paused before nodding and turning to the two other teachers.

“We will talk about this matter later.” They nodded and went around the two girls before leaving and shutting the doors. Leah gave a sigh before turning to Mr Lowry.

“You probably won’t believe me, so I will go get Karkat and Nepeta, they won’t leave each other’s side I think…” Mr Lowry nodded and allowed Jasmine to skip out of the room, leaving Leah to do the talking.

“Ok, so, can I just show you something on your computer please?” He paused before nodding, sliding his chair to the side as she came around to his computer, tapping and clicking on some things till she came to the Homestuck Wiki. She punched in some letters and arrived at Karkat’s page before opening another tab and getting up Nepeta. She let Mr Lowry read some of the things before he glanced at her oddly.

“Do you notice something odd about their names?” He nodded.

“Those are the names Mrs Serry, Mr Lochard and Jasmine had called the two students.” Leah nodded.

“Weeeeeeell, they are the actual Trolls. Just they somehow got to our universe in some odd way and they can’t get back yet for some reason.” He glanced at the screen before back at Leah with an eyebrow raised.

“So, they are aliens?” Leah nodded.

“All twelve of them, but they want to get back home, not stay here.” He rubbed at his face with a hand as he lounged into the back of his chair.

“Aliens can’t exist let alone be in our school…” Leah shook her head.

“Karkat and Nepeta will show you.” He nodded and, just as if on cue, the two entered.

“I STILL SEE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT WE ARE DOING HERE.” Nepeta giggled.

“:33 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I have no idea what I am writing or why I am writing it!


	22. Tail

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?” Leah nodded to Karkat as she sat down on the seat beside him while Nepeta clung onto his arm on the opposing side. The bus lurched forward before starting off down the streets.

“We have to go to school for twelve years, fourteen really, and then we go to university for somewhere between two to five years before we can actually start out for ourselves.” Karkat shook his head.

“HOW THE HELL IS IT THAT NOT ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD THEN?” She shook her head.

“We aren’t as violent as you guys. Only mad men kill people or others just die of hunger, starvation or natural causes.” He grumbled.

“THAT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE! WE LIVED ON A FUCKING METEOR AND-“

“Shhhhhh!” Leah pressed a hand over his mouth to which he snarled at and pushed away soon afterwards after Nepeta gave a giggle. Karkat growled at her and she kept silent.

“NONE OF IT MAKES ANY FUCKING SENSE!” Leah gave a laugh but she had to agree.

“Either we spread our years at school out or we live and learn on-stop at school for 840 days! Without pause or sleep!” Karkat groaned.

“THAT IS JUST FUCKING STUPID!” Leah nodded once more, no one TRULY liked School.

“Well, I give you my good luck with Nepeta, and getting around Equius.” Karkat frowned but nodded. Vriska pulled a sour face before turning her attention away from the back window and to the others.

“Guys, I h8 to say it 8ut I think we have a tail 8ehind us…” Karkat frowned and looked over his shoulders. Sure enough a white van was following them, it was too hard to see anyone through the screen but there was bound to be more than just one person. Leah grumbled and flopped against her seat.

“Most likely Mrs Serry contacted Social Services or something I bet!” they looked at her with confusion coating their facial expression. She sighed before explaining properly. “They think you are normal kids and are now seeing if you are being treated properly by your ‘parents’. But since you don’t have any, it seems you are in a predicament…” Karkat growled and flopped back into his seat, Nepeta curled into his side.

“THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?” Leah thought.

“How about you all stay together? Just for the night? You can’t stay at my house but maybe… Nepeta and Equius’ hive?” Karkat gave a _meh_ at the suggestion, not opposing it but not pleased either.

“D --> But it is our hive, we can’t just let everyone live in it.” Leah shook her head.

“You don’t have a choice right now.” Equius gave a snort but he slowly nodded and agreed to the idea. Nepeta gave a squeal of delight.

“:33 < *ac is happy with a sleepover!*” Karkat grumbled.

“THEY ARE GONNA HAVE TO FUCKING STAY OUT OF THE ‘BEDROOMS’, AS YOU CALL THEM.” Nepeta smiled and nodded and, for once, Equius had to agree with him too.

“Look, we are nearly home. I want you all to stay at my house for ten minutes to actually see if the van is tailgating before I let you all go to the farm.” It was a fair plan. The rest of the ride home was silent, aside from the occasional whisper from either Nepeta and Karkat or Kanaya and Vriska. Leah kept glancing over the back of the seat, watching the van as if expecting some men to jump out with guns and start shooting at them, but nothing like that came to them.

Leah’s house came too quickly and she waved bye to Jasmine and Aria as she followed the Trolls off of the bus and stood on the lawn as the other Trolls did.

“Ok, go inside, don’t look or act suspicious!” They nodded and Leah threw Karkat the keys for the door which he took and went ahead of the others while Leah set about to tending to the garden, but was really watching the white van that was parked on the verge, the one that was following them. She grabbed the hose and gently sprayed the water over the little tulips in the garden bed, only taking the chance to look at the van when her hair covered her eyes in a fine enough veil for her to see but not for them.

She only spent about five minutes there before heading inside, the Trolls just mulling about the living room, silently. Aradia and Equius were sitting on one of the lounges while Eridan was beside a talkative Terezi at the other end of it. Feferi was happy to be talking to Sollux while standing as Vriska and Kanaya sat on the same couch as Gamzee and Tavros. Nepeta and Karkat were left with the single seater whom Karkat sat on while Nepeta happily sat on his lap, clinging to him. He wasn’t too unhappy about it but it did slightly bother him and he growled as she nipped at his neck before curling up tighter to him.

“Ok guys. You are to go over to Equius’ and Nepeta’s hive in a few minutes. Gamzee, I stored some sopor pie in containers in the pantry for you.” Gamzee nodded and slid Tavros off of his lap before passing Leah and into the pantry. “Can you guys just try to be normal for a while please? Just so Social Services get off your tail ok?” There was a murmur of agreement and some nodding which eased Leah’s worries as she sat on the foot rest that was unused. Gamzee soon came back, a bit of green covering his mouth.

“uH, gAMZEE, yOU GOT SOME, uH, sOMETHING ON YOU.” Gamzee paused before rubbing away the green liquid and sitting back down with Tavros.

“AlL gOnE tAvBrO?” He smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leant against him. Gamzee smiled before wrapping his own arms about Tavros and brushing a kiss over his forehead.

“Ok, ready guys?” They turned to Leah and gave a nod, all of them standing up, Karkat shrugging Nepeta off of him. “Ok, I’ll see you guys tomorrow ok? Just, don’t get into too much trouble, please?”

“YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER FUCKASS!” Leah nodded and led them to the door, opening it for them and saying her goodbye’s as they left. Sure enough, the white van was still waiting there, just waiting. She shivered as she watched it but she said goodbye to the last troll before shutting the door after them. Karkat was just walking across the lawn when he was stopped.

“Karkitty!”

“GOG DAMNIT NEPETA!” He shouted as the girl leapt at him. He turned around, facing her head on as she slammed into his chest and pushed him to the ground. He blinked in a daze as he tried to regain himself from the impact of hitting the ground, Nepeta was smiling as she pinned him to the grass. He gave her a snarl.

“GET THE FUCK OFF!” She giggled.

“:33 < *ac thinks that cg is ofurreacting!*” He growled and bared his teeth before flipping her to the side as he yelled.

“I AM NOT FUCKING OVERREACTING!” She giggled as she rolled away before jumping up, crashing him into the ground once more as he grappled with her hands. She was enjoying this way too much while Karkat looked frustrated, but Karkat always hid his inner feelings, and this time, it was joy.

Vriska took the opportunity to have her own fun as she grabbed the unwatched Tavros and dragged him away and out of his wheelchair.

“aUGH! gAMZEE!” He turned at his name being called and frowned as he watched Vriska tormenting him. He stormed over to Vriska and roughly pushed her away from him.

“HeY! lEaVe TaVbRo AlOnE!” She snarled at him, but released Tavros’ hair. Gamzee was quick to replace him in his wheelchair as he muttered a small and feebly thanks to him.

“HeY, nO WoRrIeS bRo.” He nodded but then another commotion began; Sollux and Eridan began. It only began with Eridan bumping Sollux with his shoulder, accidentally or on purpose, it was unsure. Though Sollux interpreted it as on purpose to which his reaction was to shove back, which he did, with his hands.

“You 2hould watch where you’re goiing fii2h face!” Eridan snarled as he fixed up his hair and scarf before facing Sollux head on.

“Wwill you just go play wwith your stupid bees already lowblood. Oh, wwait, they aren’t here!” Sollux snarled at this but Feferi came in luckily, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Please don’t fig)(t )(im Sollux, remember. We are being watc)(ed…” He paused and nodded before calming, facing Eridan once more and gesturing with his eyes at the white van, which still sat on the road side, waiting. Karkat by then had rolled Nepeta onto her back and had her hands pinned to the ground.

“HA! GOT YOU NOW KITTY CAT! SURRENDER TO ME!” She gave a giggle.

“Oh noes! The all pawerful Karkitty has me trapped. Oh, woe is me! I surrendfur!” He smirked before leaning down as he ‘punished’ Nepeta with a kiss which she smiled at. Karkat soon lifted himself up from her, helping her up to before turning around and holding his hands out behind him in a gesture which she took immediately, jumping at him and holding tightly in a ‘kittyback’ formation.

“OK GUYS! LETS HEAD OVER TO NEPETA’S AND EQUIUS’ PLACE.” Equius went beside Karkat as he and Nepeta headed off to the farm, starting down the alleyway. After just about getting out of the suburb, the noise of a door being slammed shut caught to their ears.

“Remember, act like you never heard them…” Karkat had to agree with Eridan on that point. They headed on, climbing up the hill and not once looking behind them as they son skirted along the tree line.

“:33 < *ac spots the house ofur there!*” Nepeta called as she pointed over Karkat’s head, he nodded and headed in that direction, the house soon appearing before him. The other Trolls were fairly impressed at the structure, it was obviously better than what they had, though Terezi wasn’t moved, she preferred trees to anything else.

Equius had the door open quickly, very careful not to break the door from its hinges as he swung it open and revealed the comforting indoors. There were very faint embers in the fire place from the fire previously homed there and Equius was quickl to rebuild it, the warmth it created soon filling the whole house in minutes. Nepeta bounded off of Karkat’s back and stood by the door.

“I’ll go hunting! I will bring back some furood soon!” And before anyone could protest she had bounded out and away, unknowing of the man that followed her though.

Karkat grumbled and slumped himself on one of the lounges that were quickly filled with the Trolls. Feferi was looking around eagerly and was about to enter Nepeta’s room.

“I WOULDN’T GO IN THERE IF I WERE YOU DETECTIVE WHALE.” She paused and turned to him, confused, but then understood and released the door handle before joining the others, just waiting for Nepeta to return.

 

The Troll was already closing in on her prey at the time, a lone doe wandering through the trees. It had lowered its head to graze, it’s back facing Nepeta so it would most likely not see her, but even so, she kept herself well hidden. She let her claws click open, just kept the noise to a minimum as she slowly stalked closer, the doe unaware of what was happening, until she struck.

Nepeta let out a feral screech as she leapt, landing on the doe’s back and stabbing her claws deep into its sides. It gave a squeal of pain before running about in shock, trying to lose its hunter, but failing. Nepeta soon had had enough of this, she wrenched her claws clean of the doe’s sides and, with a clean swipe, severed its head clean from its body. Nepeta was proud with herself as she regarded the body of the dead doe that lay before her, the head a few feet away and both body parts with pools of blood seeping out from underneath them.

She smiled before retracting her claws and slowly crawling over on her feet and hands as she sniffed at the body before swiping a finger over the blood and giving a lick.

The crack of a branch behind her pulled her away as she quickly wheeled around, now on the opposite side of her prey and staring at the bushes where the noise had come from.

“Wh-who is there?” she called out, she felt stupid for letting herself sound so weak, so small. There was a long paused but then the leaves of the bush gave a ruffle before slowly, the man stepped out of it.

He was wearing a brown jacket over the top of a white shirt and with blue jeans and red sneakers to match the outfit. He seemed to pose no threat… for the time being. She hissed at him and he held his hands up.

“Hey, I’m not going to hurt you, ok? I just want to help you.” She growled at him.

“Go away! We are fine as we are!” She spat at him, her back automatically arching like a cat’s and he blinked.

“We are only trying to help you find a new family where-“

“Family? We are a family! We need each other to live! You cannot tear us apart!” He paused at this and slowly nodded.

“But you are all unstable and we can help you!” Nepeta hissed at him once more. “You are quite the cat now aren’t you?” She paused before nodding.

“I am a Leo after all.” He raised an eyebrow at him and she gave a sigh before sitting down and pulling her necklace free from her shirt and showing him the sign. “S33? Leo.” He gave her a nod but then gestured at the doe.

“You usually hunt like this and then cook it for food?” She shook her head,

“I usually like it raw and the blood is perfect paint for my shipping walls- I mean- uh- I never said that.” He gave a smirk and pulled his hands into his jeans pockets.

“So much like a cat.” She took it as a compliment and nodded. She grabbed onto the does body and picked it up, heaving the large frame onto her shoulder with inhuman strength that the man was amazed by.

“I must be going now.” He nodded.

“I will follow.” She shook her head.

“My matespurrit won’t take too kindly to that.” He was confused once again.

“Mates-purr-it?”

“The leader, Karkitty of course. Wait, darn it! I never said anything! Just go away! It is for your own safety!” He looked at her oddly. “Please, we are more than we seem but if you get involved it could be the end of your life.” He gave a scoff.

“I doubt a bunch of teenagers can even do that.” Nepeta shook her head.

“We are not human teenagers, we are… wait, stop it! Go away!” She quickly turned to walk off but he caught up to stride with her.

“Why did you say HUMAN teenagers?” She paused for a heartbeat before continuing and answering him.

“Uh… no reason, just, um.” She stopped in her tracks, thinking to herself. ‘He is gonna get himself killed!’ she furrowed her brow at the thoughts. ‘Karkat is gonna be so mad! What do I do?’ she thought of the many possible answers, and only one stuck out brightly; ‘run!’. At that she sprinted, weaving through as many trees and in any random direction she could as she still tried to get back to the farm.

“Hey! wait up!” The man called, but she ignored it as she ran on, soon the farm was visible and a grin split her face as she pushed on faster, the doe still on her back as she ran faster and faster. She slammed into the door, flinging it open as she dropped the doe and slammed the door shut. All the Trolls had gotten up by then, just staring as Nepeta regained her breath, Equius and Karkat were instantly at her side.

“D --> Nepeta? What happened?” she paused and sucked in more air. She bent over and grasped her hands on her thighs as she still caught her breath. A few seconds passed before she could answer.

“Damn humans are here.” Karkat growled and looked at the door, contemplating over a thought and soon deciding to go along with it. He passed away from Nepeta, grabbing the door handle and twisting it open as he stepped out and onto the wooden floor area outside.

“COME OUT NOW FUCK NUTS!” He called loudly at the world around him. “COME OUT NOW BEFORE WE COME TO FIND YOU!” There was a pause, it seemed to take forever, but as Karkat was about to go out further to search for them, five full grown men stood up from their hiding positions. Karkat snarled to them. “COME RIGHT FUCKING OUT AND COME HERE ASS LICKERS!” They stopped, glancing to each other in a silent conversation before they approached Karkat. The other Trolls were waiting inside of the house, just by the door and just watching. The men stopped about six feet away from Karkat, just waiting.

“NOW, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BOTHING ALL OF US?” He demanded, glaring at the five humans around him, the tallest and largest man stepped forwards.

“We were asked to check on you, and we find that you have no guardians and are then to be given over to foster care.” He snarled.

“FUCK THAT SHIT! I AINT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT NEPETA!” She beamed at this and smiled brightly as she looked out of the doorway at them.

“Your friend?” He shook his head.

“MY GOD FUCKING DARN MATESPRIT!”

“She did mention a Mates-purr-it before.” Karkat growled at the man who had spoken.

“ANOTHER OF HER FUCKING CAT PUNS! IT’S MATESPRIT!” None of them were too entertained at this. Once again, the larger one of the five, obviously the leader, spoke.

“And what is that?” He growled.

“YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING EXPLAIN TO YOU OUR LIVES, JUST GO THE FUCK AWAY FROM US BEFORE WE MAKE YOU!” They were unamused still. “KANAYA! GET YOUR FUCKING FASHION-MINDED-ASS OUT HERE!” She soon stepped forward, a glare at Karkat before she turned to the men. “TALK THEN ACT.” She nodded once more to Karkat.

“Now, We Are Merely Trying To Get Along Peacefully Here. It Seems You Are Not Helping The Situation Or The Predicament That We Appear To Be In At The Current Time. I Am Just Asking That You Are To Not Bother Us Again Until Further Notice Or I Will Have To Follow Our Leader’s Commands.” And what a surprise! They were still unamused and unmoved.

“We have orders and we will follow them through, young lady, now, come with us!” She frowned, but the large man took a step closer to which she pulled her lipstick out. The other Trolls were already stepping out, Vriska at the front and just waiting to jump to her Matesprit’s side.

“Don’t Make Me…” Kanaya warned, but the man ignored her, taking another step and meaning he was now three feet away. That was Kanaya’s snapping point. She quickly pressed a button on her lipstick and it flashed white before quickly morphing to a chainsaw. The thunderous sound was the thing that startled the man the most as he stumbled backwards along with the rest of the men.

“ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING LEAVE NOW?” The leader glared at Karkat before righting himself, standing tall and proud.

“We have a job and we must complete it.” He growled at this.

“I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT.” At that he reached behind him and drew his scythes, flashing the weapons before him angrily.

“Now, now children, there is no need for weapons.” The shorter man said, but Karkat snarled at him, Nepeta was soon at Karkat’s side, brushing her face into his shoulder.

“NEPETA! FUCKING STOP!” She hissed.

“I never get any furn!”

“IT IS NOT THE FUCKING RIGHT TIME NOW IS IT!?” He turned his gaze to Nepeta who now was glaring at him.

“Well aren’t I impurrtant?”

“OF-FUCKING-COURSE YOU ARE IMPURRTANT- FUCK!- IMPORTANT YOU NUMBSKULL!” She frowned.

“You don’t act like I am!” He snarled and his weapons lowered as he faced her fully now.

“NEPETA! GET INSIDE NOW!” She shook her head.

“No! I am not helpless you know!”

“WELL I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING LOSE YOU YOU STUPID CAT GIRL!”

“Stubbourn prick!”

“AUTISTIC SHIPPER!”

“UGH! You are such an ass!” He growled but Nepeta leapt at him, pushing his scythes out of his hands and he tumbled around. The men were amused at this, for once, just standing and watching with the hint of a smile on their lips. Nepeta pushed Karkat off of her and leapt, pinning him down with her hands, only to have her pried off by his knee. She growled and they tussled about for a moment or two before they both had hold of each other’s arms.

“I WIN!”

“No! I won! Fair and square!”

“NO YOU DIDN’T!”

“Yes I did!”

“SHUT IT!”

“No because-“ She was cut short as he kissed her, the men were shocked. They were just practically fighting with each other, now they were kissing? What was going on? Eridan gave a groan.

“Uh, hello? People are here? Tryin' to take us awway? Is that not important?” Karkat growled and pried himself apart from Nepeta and pulled her up to standing where she clung to his side like a leech.

“CAN YOU JUST FUCKING GO AWAY NOW?” The leader shook his head.

“You are unstable, clearly, and we are to take you to a foster family.” Karkat growled.

“WE DON’T DO THAT FAMILY SHIT!”

“Every child should have a family.”

“WE AREN’T FUCKING CHILDREN!”

“Sorry, *teenagers*.”

“WE AREN’T EVEN TEENAGERS!” If they weren’t confused before, they were now.

“How so?” Karkat growled.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Nepeta shooshed at him but to no effect. “VRISKA! SOLLUX! CAN YOU TWO JUST FUCKING SHOW THEM AND REMOVE THE VEIL AND FUCKING SCARE THEM SHITLESS?”

“I doubt that possible-”

“SHUT IT FUCK ASS! MY THINK PAN CAN ONLY COME UP WITH FUCK ASS? SEE? YOU HAVE ENRAGED ME SO MUCH I AM INCAPABLE OF COMING UP WITH SUITABLE NAMES TO CALL YOU!” Confusion to the max!

“Are you 2ure we 2hould 2how them?” He glared at Sollux.

“THAT IS WHAT I FUCKING ASKED DIPSHIT!” Sollux nodded, following after Vriska who was now out of the house also. She closed her eyes, wrapping her mind over the little sheet that covered over the other Trolls, it felt like the coolness of water and the texture of silk though as delicate and intricate as a spider’s web. She didn’t waste her time though. she simply grabbed it and wrenched it free, pulling the illusion off of the Troll’s horns and revealing them to the men as she tossed veil away.

The men reacted nearly instantly, taking a few shaky steps away from the Trolls as they stared at their horns. Nepeta, Terezi and Karkat pulled their hair and ribbons away, revealing their own.

“NOW, FUCKING LEAVE US ALONE OR WE WILL KILL YOU!” Even the leader was startled by this.

“So you, you are aliens?” Karkat face palmed before rubbing his face and nodding as he pulled it free.

“TOOK YOU FUCKING LONG ENOUGH! YES! WE ARE FUCKING ALIENS FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE SENT HERE TO KILL YOU ALL!”

“Karkat! Bad joke!” He growled at Nepeta s she jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.

“WHAT? NOW *I’M* NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE FUN?” She giggled.

“Just be truthful.” He growled, looking at her momentarily before giving a slow nod and turning to the terrified men.

“OK, FUCKING LISTEN. WE SORTA GOT TRANSPORTALIZED HERE RANDOMLY FROM OUR UNIVERSE AND WE ARE DEVISING A PLAN TO TAKE US BACK HOME BUT IT WILL TAKE US TWO WEEKS AND YOU NEED TO STAY AWAY FROM US OR WE *LITERALLY* **WILL** ***KILL*** **********YOU!!!!!!!!!!**********” This got through to them; even the Leader was taken aback. He gave a faint nod.

“You best be leaving sooner or there will be trouble…” Karkat growled.

“YOU DON’T TELL ANYONE!” The leader smirked.

“How are you going to stop us?” He growled.

“ARADIA! CAN YOU FUCKING ERASE ALL OF THESE DOUCHES MEMORIES AND SEND THEM WALKING AWAY ALREADY?” Aradia stepped forward, focusing her mind on the men and soon they were dawdling away, nothing of the past ten minutes remaining in their minds and Karkat gave a sigh of relief. “FUCKING HUMANS! COME ON! BACK INSIDE!” They soon turned away and headed back in, Karkat just waiting a bit before getting a pull on his arm by Nepeta and heading in after them.

“D --> Well, now what w001d you e%pect us to do?” Karkat grumbled and but noticed that the sun was starting to sink down and he gave a sigh.

“GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP; I DON’T WANT TO DO ANY MORE SHIT TILL TOMORROW!” Nepeta stopped him.

“:33 < I brought food rememfur? We gotta eat furst!” He gave a grumbled but nodded.

“OK, SOMEONE GO FUCKING COOK THE FOOD! I AIN’T!” Nepeta gave a happy squeal and jumped away from him, bounding over to the doe and aiming to skin it, but was cut short.

“D --> Nepeta, w001d you do that outside please? We still need to make sure our hive is clean.” She hesitated but then nodded, dragging the deer out of the front door and skinning it outside. Equius was mulling about the kitchen, checking out things and objects, he soon stopped before the oven, pulling at the handle and looking inside. He pulled back a bit as he studied the knobs on the side of the oven. He toyed around with them, and after a minute or so, it sparked and the oven came to life. He smiled to himself and looked in the oven once more, deciding it would be best to just grill the meat.

As if on cue, Nepeta came in, dragging the now skinned doe behind her. Equius lifted it up on the table and began to prepare it while Nepeta slunk around in the pantry, looking for something to add to the meal. She soon came back out, holding a can of potatoes and a smile on her face.

“We can have these will our furood too!” Equius nodded before Nepeta set about, checking the water systems and, amazingly, they still work. She grinned and started scouring in the cupboards, soon pulling out a cooking pot and filled it with water before using her claws to effect, and slicing open the can of potatoes and adding them to the mix. Equius was still flicking about with the buttons and soon figured out how to get the stove working, but they needed a lighter to light up the gas.

“Hey Tavros! Can you start up some sick fures and light it up fur us?” Tavros gave a smile and nodded, wheeling over to them.

“yEAH, sURE THING.” Nepeta gave a nod and stepped aside, letting Tavros come to the stove. With a flick a small fire lit up in his hands and Equius flicked the knob to enable the gas.

“D --> Just put the fire over this part here.” He pointed at the circle and Tavros nodded, leaning out of his chair and placing his hands carefully over it. As it got close enough it gave a little flash and soon was alight, Tavros quickly extinguished his own fires and wheeled back to the others who had settled on the lounges.

“Thanks Tavros!” He nodded at them. Nepeta smiled to herself as she grabbed a wooden spoon hanging on some hooks on the wall, washing it quickly under tap before stirring it in the pot of potatoes. There were only about twenty or so little spuds in there but it would be enough for one each, some will get two. She smiled when she noticed Equius had left some raw meat to the side for her, her Moirail knows she prefers it uncooked to cooked. Kanaya came over and gave them a smile.

“Would You Like It If I Went And Scoured Around In The forest For Some Herbs? I Know A lot About Plants And Other Such Things So This Should Be No Problem For Me.” Nepeta gave her a smile and nodded.

“That would be purrfect! Thanks!” Kanaya nodded and turned around.

“Vriska, Want To Come With Me?” She turned her head away from the others and gave a smile.

“Of course I want to!” Kanaya grinned as Vriska strode over to her and whisked them both out of the house, arms around each other’s back and waist. Nepeta was just bursting to update her shipping wall. Everything was just so... Soooooo… PURRFECT!

In time Kanaya and Vriska came back, Equius had diced all of the meat up into strips and Nepeta grinned as they brought in the things.

“:33 < Can you girls purrhaps apply the herbs fur us?” Kanaya gave a smile and nodded.

“Of Course. It Would Be A Pleasure To Help.” Nepeta beamed at her before returning to the potatoes. She grabbed a fork and stuck it into a spud, still to hard. She let them cook for longer while Kanaya and Vriska set about with the meat. Equius tossed the scraps into the bin to the side and shifted the raw meat to the side.

The two girls had gotten a collection of herbs, thyme, chamomile, comfrey and coltsfoot. It all was grounded or smashed to tiny bits before rubbed into the meat and then being passed to Equius who packed it into the grill of the oven. Nepeta watched from the side as she stood next to the open door of the grill and leant over the top of it so she could still reach the potatoes. Soon all of the meat had been ‘herbified’ and was being cooked, Equius was of course the one cooking with his ‘manly’ tongs of STRENGTH!

“:33 < silly!” Nepeta replied when he had said as much, he just gave a faint smile and returned to flipping the meat over. Nepeta tested the potatoes once more and they were all done, she ummed to herself as she spun around, flinging open a cupboard and pulling out a number of plates, seven or six of them. She placed them on the bench and dished out the potatoes. Equius soon followed, piling up the meat on each plate and in the end, there was about four strips of meat per person. Four pieces of meat plus one or two potatoes, sounds a good meal to me!

Nepeta handed the plates out, one between two. She gave the first one to Kanaya and Vriska for their help. The second went to Sollux and Feferi while Eridan and Terezi shared one. Gamzee held the plate and fed Tavros before Nepeta gave Equius a plate who then went and sat beside Aradia while Nepeta shared the last plate with Karkat.

The meat was well flavoured, tender and juice too and it tore away as you bit it but stayed at least together mostly when you chewed it. Nepeta was enjoying the little bits of Karkat’s pieces but she preferred her uncooked meat, grabbing the two side pieces from the kitchen and sitting beside Karkat with them and eating them. He frowned at her.

“That’s disgusting.” He said softly to her, Nepeta giggled.

“:33 < It’s only disgusting if you haven’t tried it.” She waved the meat in front of his face and he backed away.

“Gog! No! I will stick with my own food I think.” She shrugged.

“Suit yourself!”

She bit into the meat again and tore off a large chunk of it. Karkat grimaced in disgust and continued with his own. Nepeta giggled as she spotted a trace of the meat’s juice dribble down his chin and she leant over, licking it off, much to his dislike.

“NO FUCKING NO NEPETA! DON’T LICK ME FOR GOODNESS SAKE!” She giggled and licked her lips before returning to her food. Karkat wiping at his mouth before eating again. “Feral…” he whispered to Nepeta who giggled and continued eating. Nepeta quickly finished off her meat before cleaning up the potatoes and the plate. She was a good little house wife. She soon went around, gathering the finished plates from everyone before washing them off in the sink with water.

“Thank You For Your Hospitality.” Nepeta gave Kanaya a wide smile and nodded cheerfully.

“:33 < It’s just what any old purrson would do fur a furend!” She smiled at this and nodded in agreement. Equius soon stood up.

“D --> ok, I have decided it w001d be best if Sollux, Feferi, Vriska and Kanaya shared the lounges while Gamzee and Tavros can share the dining chairs like at Leah’s house and Terezi and Eridan will make do on the ground, I will bring out some blankets and a pillow for you two. Aradia was confused but Equius gave her a little signal and she kept silent.

“OK GOOD, NOW EVERYONE, GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!” Nepeta gave a giggle at Karkat who just growled at her “YOU TOO MISSY!” She nodded and slipped away, into their bedroom while Karkat watched the other Trolls. Kanaya slept at Vriska’s side on one of the sofa’s while Sollux and Feferi occupied the other in a similar fashion. Gamzee and Tavros didn’t mind the chairs, they had passing and it was good enough. Equius had brought out a large blanket and given it to Terezi and Eridan while a pillow lay at their heads. They had wrapped themselves up together like a burrito and had started to fall asleep facing each other. Equius had decided to share his bed with Aradia for the night, she didn’t mind.

Karkat gave a sigh and walked into Nepeta and his’ bedroom, noting Nepeta’s clothes to the side of the room and he soon let his join them as he clambered in with her. Her legs felt warm when they brushed against his and he smiled as he encased her hands in his. She grinned, reaching her face forward and rubbing her nose over his before settling herself down into a partially curled shape, facing Karkat as he watched her for a moment. She was just happy all the time, even in sleep. He grinned and soon let himself join her in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed a few things about the way they talk. Like how sometimes Nepeta doesn't use her little :33 


	23. Pre-Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! Time to meet with the other Pre-Scratch Ancestors!

‘KILL ME NOW!’ That was the only thought running through Karkat’s mind at the moment, his mind was numb and his eyes could barely stay open while his ears had no idea what he was listening to. His ancestor was standing before him, arms folded as he spoke; not stopping to even let him have a word in. He needed the others, but they were somewhere else, not on Derse with him and the non-stop-chatter-box who Karkat was tempted to just choke him to death using his own bright red turtle neck sweater.

“N9w, Karkat, I h9pe that y9u have realised y9ur faults as leader 9f the rest 9f the Tr9lls and that these things d9 n9t c9me with9ut their 9wn c9nsequences as everything d9es. And furtherm9re, y9u have still yet t9 pr9perly c9me up with a way t9 re-9pen a p9rtal 6ack int9 y9ur 9wn universe rather than staying in the human infested 9ne. Y9u may 6e in need 9f a generat9r t9 help c9m6ine all 9f the raw p9wer t9 have a single purp9se 6ut such items are extremely hard t9 c9me acr9ss as y9u may well kn9w. And further m9re…”

‘FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!! I AM GOING TO KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’ He thought as he glared dangerously at Kankri who barely seemed to notice throughout his blabbering mouth that seemed to never close. Karkat continuously glared at him.

“…S9 y9u have devel9ped feelings f9r the Little Leij9n? That is interesting. Y9u kn9w y9ur Ancest9r, and the p9st-scratch incarnati9n 9f me was the Sufferer. Like the 9ther ancest9rs, he was 9ne 9f the twelve unsuccessful her9es fr9m the 9riginal, pre-scratch sessi9n. H9wever, unlike the 9thers, he gradually 6egan t9 remem6er his previ9us existence 9n 6ef9rus which was said t9 6e a side effect 9f his mutant, candy red 6l99d, like 9urs. Inspired 6y his visi9ns, he spread w9rd 9f a culture free fr9m c9nflict and suppressi9n 6ased 9n 6l99d c9l9ur. This eventually resulted in a large scale sectarian rev9lt that w9uld 6e crushed 6y the high6l99ds. After the rev9lt, he was captured and killed. Even th9ugh any reference t9 the rev9lt was f9r6idden, his f9ll9wers and teachings remained alive in secrecy, referring t9 him 6y the num6er 69 replacing the 6 and 9 in sym69ls, as they resem6le the Cancer sym69l and his pre-scratch incarnati9n's chat style, me. He was never as angry as y9u until his t9rture, when his l9ve f9r his pe9ple 6ec9me an all c9nsuming rage and hate that rang thr9ugh9ut parad9x space as the Vast Expletive, his final serm9n. In fact, it has 6een implied that the anger he felt during his final m9ments lives 9n in y9u, with wh9m he shares the 6l99d mutati9n. As his name implies, the Signless was n9t given a sym69l like 9ther tr9lls n9rmally are. It was thr9ugh his instruments 9f punishment that his f9ll9wers gave him a sign, and his title. N9w, The ancest9r 9f Nepeta Leij9n, the Disciple was the Sufferer's m9st dev9ted f9ll9wer, and the p9st-scratch incarnati9n 9f Meulin Leij9n. She listened t9 every visi9n he ret9ld, every less9n he preached, and faithfully rec9rded his scripture. Eventually, they 6ecame matesprits, alth9ugh it was said that their relati9nship was m9re than that, g9ing 6ey9nd the standard set 9f quadrants entirely. T9 spread his message thr9ugh9ut the w9rld, they t99k t9 the seas in the vessel 9f legend kn9wn as the First Ship, a transparent reference t9 "shipping". The Disciple was t9 6e executed al9ng with the Sufferer, 6ut the Execut9r t99k pity 9n her and all9wed her t9 escape. She a6sc9nded with the Righte9us Leggings, the 9nly remaining evidence 9f the Sufferer's existence, and spent the rest 9f her life in caves, rec9rding the Sufferer's teachings 9n the walls with the 6l99d 9f slain creatures. This parallels Nepeta's shipping wall fr9m the inf9rmati9n I have gathered. Her dedicati9n was critical t9 the persistence 9f his message. The ancest9rs 9f the y9u and y9ur friends were ect96i9l9gically created 6y y9u. If the tr9ll ect96i9l9gical pr9cess is put in different terms, then it is pr96a6le that y9u first cl9ned the ancest9rs and then fr9m the mixing 9f the ancest9rs' genes, the current generati9n 9f tr9lls w9uld have 6een pr9duced. Since the ancest9rs were the first t9 play, h9wever, it is p9ssi6le that the genetic relati9n g9es the 9ther way. C9nversely, the revealed ancest9rs l99k like gr9wn up versi9ns 9f the y9u and y9ur friends, which suggests that there might have 6een n9 mixing pr9cess inv9lved at all, 6ut instead duplicati9n. This is m9re in line with the s9cial c9ncept 9f Tr9ll ancest9rs, wh9 are said t9 have the cl9sest genetic match with their descendant. 9n the 9ther hand the we display traits that may indicate a mixing pr9cess after all. Apparently the y9ur ancest9rs, I and the 9thers 9f my generati9n, we were the 9riginal Sgru6 players in the 9ur universe. H9wever, 9ur sessi9n 6ecame unwinna6le, and we ch9se t9 perf9rm the Scratch in 9rder t9 have m9re fav9ura6le starting c9nditi9ns, l9sing 9ur mem9ries and kn9wledge 9f the game in the pr9cess. As part 9f the 6argain we struck with Echidna, th9ugh, we w9uld 6e una6le t9 participate in the new Sgru6 sessi9n and 6ecame y9ur ancest9rs while 9ur _9wn_ ancest9rs 6ecame the your players. The maj9rity 9f the ancest9rs in the new universe were inv9lved in the re6elli9ns 9f either the Signless 9r-“

 “RAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kankri was cut short as an enraged Karkat leapt at him, clamping his hand over his mouth in mid-air as he leapt, slamming him into the ground. His legs were straddling Kankri as his arms were pinned to his sides while one of Karkat’s held his mouth; the other held his chest down. Karkat lowered his face so it was mere millimetres away from Kankri’s, his breath hot on his skin causing him to try to look away, only to have that hand over his mouth firmly grip his jaw and aim it at him so he couldn’t look away.

“WILL YOU JUST FUCKING *SHUT UP* AND LET THE OTHER PERSON DO THE TALKING?” He was a bit shocked, if you looked closer, a bit hurt even. He once more tried to look away but was held back into place. “I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! I HATE YOU! I *WILL* KILL YOU IF YOU EVER, *EVER* GIVE ME A FUCKING SERMON LIKE THAT *EVER*   **FUCKING**   *****AGAIN!!!!!*****” Kankri froze, staring up with his blank white eyes at Karkat’s own reddened-grey iris ones, surrounded by golden yellow and centred with black. He tried to say something but Karkat tightened his grip on his mouth. He gave a little sound that could be misjudged as a whimper or a squeal.

“H3Y! WH4T’S GO1NG ON?” Karkat growled as he glanced to his right, spotting a woman dressed in green and red with red shades. He instantly knew it was Terezi’s ancestor, not because of the sign or the colours or the glasses but because of her voice, it *sounded* like Terezi in a fucked up way. Kankri had turned his head over and was trying to say something, but Karkat held his hand still and firm and when Karkat focused once more on him he yanked his face back to face his.

“I AM GOING TO REMOVE MY HAND BUT YOU ARE NOT TO *FUCKING* SAY A *SINGLE* WORD WHEN I DO. YOU GOT THAT?” He tried to say something but as your nails dug into his cheeks he stopped. “GOT THAT?” Karkat repeated. Kankri was confused but he slowly gave a nod and Karkat growled as he released his mouth. He glared at his blank eyes, his face not showing any emotion and he didn’t even fight back!

“W333333333LL… 1 HOP3 YOU GUYS 4R3 H4V1NG FUN. H3Y, H4V3 YOU S33N MY D4NC3STOR 4ROUND H3R3? 1’V3 B33N DY1NG TO M33T H3R!” Karkat grumbled and pushed himself off of a frightened Kankri.

“I-“ He barely got his first word out before Karkat had clasped his hands back over his mouth and the other balled into the top of his sweater, scrunching the woollen material tightly.

“SAY ONE MORE WORD, I DARE YOU, AND YOU WILL HAVE NO TONGUE TO TALK WITH!” His eyes widened a fraction but he soon pulled himself back into control. Karkat continued glaring at him for a few more seconds before releasing him.

“O…K TH3N… 1S TH3R3 SOM3TH1NG GO1NG ON B3TW33N YOU TWO TH4T 1 SHOULD KNOW 4BOUT?” Karkat glared at Latula.

“OI! PYROPE! SHUT YOUR FUCKING NUTRIENT CHUTE BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!”

“H3Y! 1 D1D NOTH1NG WRONG!” Karkat snarled and took a step towards her in a threatening manner.

“YOU IMPLIED!” She frowned.

“NOT COOL, M4N.”

“WELL I FUCKING HATE PEOPLE WHO IMPLY THINGS LIKE THIS! *THIS* ISN’T EVEN A THING! IF IT WERE I WOULD MOST LIKELY KILL MYSELF AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BEFORE I HAVE TO LISTEN TO MY FUCKING ASS HOLE OF AN ANCESTOR RAMBLE ON ABOUT HIS STUPID EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS!” Kankri frowned.

“I find that n9t 9nly-“

“FUCK YOU!!!!!!!” Kankri was once again knocked down to the ground as Karkat pinned him down, this time with his hands wrapped closely and tightly around his neck. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!” Kankri was letting out faint squeaks as his neck was jostled about with enough force that he could barely get a proper breath into his mouth. Latula was instantly over and trying to stop Karkat.

“DUD3! NO! L3T TH3 WING3 BUT GO. V4NT4S!” Karkat didn’t listen and shrugged off the grabbing on his shirt as he pressed his thumbs even deeper into Kankri’s soft neck and dug his nails it to his skin. That was the last thing he could remember before finding himself sprawled out on the ground, dazed and staring up at a fairly attractive Troll holding a skateboard as her arms were placed on her hips in a shameful manner like a mother would do when scolding their child.

“No+w, I do+ no+t see any real reaso+n why vio+lence had to+ co+me into+ this situatio+n, I kno+w Kankri is difficult to+ co+pe with but yo+u must have so+me co+ntro+l o+ver yo+ur impulse to+ just leap o+ut at him.” Kankri lifted himself to sitting, leaning back on his arms that were supporting him.

“P9rrim…” The Troll named Porrim glared at Kankri dangerously before handing the skateboard back to Terezi’s Ancestor.

“Thank yo+u fo+r allo+wing me the use o+f yo+ur skatebo+ard Latula.” She grinned and accepted her possession and letting it hang loosely along with her arm while using her other in a wave sort of gesture while speaking.

“H3Y, NO PROBL3M G1RL! 4NY T1M3!” She gave Karkat a look, then Kankri before walking off. Porrim folded her arms across her chest and leant on one leg, glaring at Kankri.

“Did yo+u trigger this bo+y?” Kankri frowned before imitating her own movements and responding.

“N9, at least I did n9t d9 it purp9sefully. He never t9ld me his triggers and it is terri6le if y9u ign9re such a large pr96lem and then when y9u d9 get triggered y9u 9nly have y9urself t9 6lame. Furtherm9re, did y9u n9t see that I was the victim 9f such-“ He froze as Karkat growled at him and Porrim glared at Karkat in return. He noticed this and aimed his glare at her.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT FUCKASS? She smirked.

“An idio+t it seems.” Karkat growled.

“YOU DO NOT WANT TO GET ON THE OTHER SIDE OF ME…” his voice was deep and menacing, but she smiled and flicked her hair back before walking forward, hips swinging as she did so.

+.” She teased with the mocking in her tone. He snarled and stepped closer to her as she stopped two feet away and he stood on his tiptoes to get as close to even with her face.

“YOU MESS WITH ME AND YOU WILL GET THE SAME TREATMENT AS FUCKING CHATTERBOX BACK THERE! YOU GOT THAT?” Porrim smiled, leaning her face closer to his as she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

“I got it all clear, sweetie!” Karkat curled his lip back in a snarl and was about to say something snarky.

“Karkitty!”

“FUCK!” He growled as Nepeta slammed into Karkat and wrapped her arms about him, barely giving him the chance to stop himself falling but he managed and began trying to pry Nepeta from him, but she clung tight. Porrim was smiling at this and had one of her hands up to her face in amusement.

“NEPETA! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!” She shook her head and buried it deeper into his neck.

“Nefur silly! I love hugging you!” he growled and tried to pull her off, and failed. Porrim smiled.

“And who+ is this Nepeta to+ yo+u?” He glared at her dangerously but Kankri butted in first.

“Nepeta Leij9n is Meulin’s Dancest9r and Karkat’s Matesprit. D9 y9u n9t als9 find it 9dd that they are t9gether like The Sufferer and The Disciple?” Porrim smirked and nodded.

“Very intriguing…” Karkat refrained from leaping at the two, Nepeta also stopping him.

“NEPETA! FUCKING GET OFF YOU STUPID GIRL!”

“O+o+o+o+o+, do+esn’t so+und like they are matesprits to+ me…”

“YEAH! FUCK YOU TOO!”

“Karkitty, you n33d to settle down.”

“NO I FUCKING DO NOT NEED TO! JUST GET THE FUCK OFF ME ALREADY!” Nepeta giggled and clung tighter to him.

“And just fur that I will continue to hug you furefur!”

“URGH!” He dropped his arms to his sides and gave up, just standing there for a moment before once more trying to pull himself free, and once more failing at it. “FUCK! NEPETA! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME BEFORE I MAKE YOU! NOW!” She shook her head.

“You gotta be nice if you want meow to let you go!” He grumbled.

“I DON’T FUCKING HAVE TO!”

“Wo+w, no+t like the Sufferer o+r the Disciple at all…”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! NEPETA! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME NOW!”

“No! I will stay here furefur now!”

“TO HELL YOU WILL!” He pulled at her arms again but she didn’t relent and he ended up falling over onto his back, Nepeta still clinging to him. “LET GO, DAMN YOU! LET ME UP!” She shook her head and buried herself into her neck and he growled. Nepeta smirked and nipped at his skin, causing him to bare his teeth and bite her own. She hissed and pulled her head back so that she could stare at him, he growled back and she hissed again. In the meantime, Kankri had pulled himself up to standing and was watching the two beside Porrim, confusion coating their faces.

“Yo+u kno+w what is go+ing o+n?”

“N9 clue…”

Karkat growled at her again and she hissed but was stopped short as he kissed her, silencing her objections and she soon gave in, hugging him back as he wrapped his arms around her. Kankri turned away, uncertain of this while Porrim just smirked at Kankri’s uncomfortableness. Nepeta smiled warmly and her tail flickered about while Karkat pressed against her body with his own from the ground.

“(=^.^=) MOG MOG MOG! NEPETA!!!!!!!” Nepeta quickly pulled away, spotting the squealing troll above Karkat who also looked up, spotting Meulin upside down. Nepeta gave a squeal and jumped away from Karkat before running up to her ancestor.

“HEY? WHAT THE FUCK?” Nepeta didn’t notice Karkat as she jumped up and down excitedly as she grabbed onto Meulin’s hands, who was doing the same thing.  Karkat grumbled to himself and rolled over, pushing himself back to standing and finding himself standing between Porrim and Kankri who were staring at him, he glared at them both.

“WERE YOU FUCKING JEALOUS SHITBAGS?” Kankri turned away from him and Porrim folded her arms over her chest again.

“No+t in the slightest.” Karkat growled at her and watched as Meulin and Nepeta did that fan-girly-squeal-thingy.

“EEEEEEK IT IS SUUUUU PAWESOME TO FINALLY MEOWT YOU!”

“(=^O^=) YOU MADE A CAT PUN! I SIMPURLY LOVE CAT PUNS!”

“MEOW TOO! YOU ARE SOOOOO MEOCH LIKE MEOW!”

“(=*O*=) THIS IS CLAMAZING!!!! I HAVE PAWLWAYS WANTED TO KNOW IF I HAD A DANCESTOR AND IT IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!!!”

“I KNOW RIGHT? 3333333333333333333!!!!”

“3333333333333333333!!!!”

“3333333333333333333!!!!”

“3333333333333333333!!!!”

 “3333333333333333333!!!!”

“3333333333333333333!!!!”

Karkat grabbed his ears and walked over to Nepeta and Meulin,

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID AUTISTIC SHIPPING FANGIRLY CAT GIRLS!!!!!” Meulin looked at Karkat unamused.

“(=-.-=) WHAT’S WITH YOU SOURPUSS? WHO ARE YOU?” Nepeta gave a smile and leapt at Karkat, rubbing her face against his much to his protesting.

“This is Karkitty! He is my Matespurrit!” He growled at her, pulling at her arms that wrapped around his neck. Nepeta just giggled.

“DON’T PUSH IT…” He warned her but she ignored it as she bit a bit at his neck, causing him to stiffen and snarl at her, but she soon stopped and smiled at him happily.

“You know if you rile me up enough I could just wake up and hit your sleeping little body that is so conveniently placed beside me!” Karkat growled, noticing that Porrim and Kankri were now listening in.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” Nepeta gave a giggle at the hollow threat.

“So+ yo+u two+ are sleeping to+gether then?” Karkat growled at Porrim.

“IT’S THE FUCKING SECOND NIGHT”

“Wait, seco+nd ‘night?’ Do+n’t you mean ‘day’? Didn’t Alternian tro+lls sleep thro+ugh the day?” He shook his head.

“I FUCKING SAID WHAT I MEAN AND I FUCKING MEANT WHAT I SAID!”

“(=*?*=) WHY ARE MEW SLEEPURING AT NIGHT?” Karkat grumbled.

“WE FUCKING HAVE TO OR WE GET TIRED DURING THE DAY.”

“Why are yo+u awake during the day?”

“They are stuck 9n the human planet called Earth.”

“SHUT UP MOTOR MOUTH!” Kankri went silent and Karkat sighed, Porrim and Meulin were intrigued. “THERE ARE TWELVE OF US JUST LIKE THERE WERE TWELVE OF YOU I AM ASSUMING. WE GOT TRANSPORTALIZED TO EARTH AND NOW ARE TRYING TO SURVIVE ALONGSIDE THE HUMANS WHILE THE PLAN TO GET BACK HOME WORKS ITSELF OUT. BUT WE CAN ONLY GO BACK HOME IN TWO WEEKS AT THE MINIMUM.” Shock, that was the emotion that Meulin and Porrim displayed, but Porrim changed her to a smirk before adding,

“Is this why yo+u are so+ crabby?” Nepeta giggled and replied before Karkat could.

“No! Karkitty is pawlways crabby!”

“SHUT IT NEPETA!” Meulin frowned

“(=-.-=) HEY! DON’T SPUREAK TO FUR LIKE THAT!”

“I FUCKING SPEAK TO EVERYONE LIKE THIS!”

“He does, it’s bothersome.” Nepeta gave a sigh and faked looking sad.

“HEY!” Nepeta giggled as she hugged into him again.

“I was only joking!”

“9k, I think this is the 9nly way I can understand l9ve g9ing 6ey9nd the f9ur quadrants.”

“YEAH, YEAH, FUCK YOU TOO!” Karkat wrapped his arms around Nepeta who soon began purring at this.

“Wondfur what the time is…” Karkat thought.

“IS IT THE SAME TIME HERE AS WHEN WE ARE AWAKE?”

“Usually but yo+u are o+n ano+ther planet so+ it will mo+st definitely be o+n a different time track than o+ur o+wn.” Karkat groaned.

“I WILL WAKE UP; IF I AM NOT BACK WITHIN TEN MINUTES IT MEANS THAT IT IS TIME TO GET UP.” Nepeta nodded and let him free of her grasp while he rolled down on the floor, not caring about the spectators while he fell asleep, um, woke up? One of those two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just, like, needed a laugh or something. Derp!


	24. Caught!

It turns out to be just before dawn, Karkat didn’t want to get up though, he wanted to sleep again but the others had to get up. Maybe if he didn’t get out of bed he didn’t have to go to school. Karkat rolled off of his side and onto his back, gazing up at the ceiling as he counted out the seconds. He frowned and pulled the covers further up till it was at his neck. There was little light pouring through the window and he fought as hard as he could to keep his eye lids open for ten minutes and he finally managed it.

At the sound of Nepeta stirring he gave in and closed his eyes, letting himself fall back asleep while his Matesprit pulled herself from the bed, clothing herself before walking out of the room. Karkat soon fell back asleep.

 

He soon awoke in the same place he was last time, but opening his eyes he spotted Latula, Kankri, Porrim and another troll around him. He frowned and looked at the new person. She was a seadweller, that much was clear by her fins and judging by the colours she wore, she was Feferi’s ancestor. She held a trident in one hand and a marker in the other, she was smirking devilishly at him as he looked up at her. Karkat grumbled and pulled himself up so he was leaning on his arms while the new Troll smirked and giggled to herself amusedly.

“GREAT, HELLO FISH FUCK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?” She burst out into laughter and he re-noticed the marker in her hand. A though occurred to him and he frowned before pulling a hand up and wiping it across his face, sure enough, when he pulled it away and looked at it, there was black marker smeared on it. He growled and glared at her. “VERY FUCKING FUNNY, ASS HOLE. SUCH AN ORIGINAL PRANK TOO!” She frowned.

“DO NOT SP-EAK TO M-E LIK-E THAT! Speak properly to me or I shell deal with you personally!” He grinned angrily; definitely Feferi’s ancestor.

“SHUT YOUR CHUTE CLAMFACE!” She wasn’t amused. “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THINK THAT DRAWING ON MY FACE WOULD BE A ‘GOOD’ PRANK?” She gave a little chuckle before going cold again.

“It is funny though!” Karkat growled and pulled himself to standing.

“NO, IT IS NOT. IT IS A STUPID PRANK TO EVER PLAY ON ANYONE!” She frowned even more and was about to reply when Karkat continued. “I AM NOT A FAN OF THIS TYPE OF PETTISH GAMES AND, GOG BE DARNED, I AM NOT ABOUT TO START! NOW, FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM ME OR YOU WILL FUCKING GET IT!” She kept quiet, a bit of shock now mixed with her anger. He growled once more at her before bowling his way through Kankri and Porrim in anger.

“Rude…” Karkat snarled at Kankri and he stopped himself continuing. He wiped off the marker from his face as he walked, saying harsh curses under his breath as he did so and he suddenly felt a rush of cold over him, and he knew something had happened to his body and he quickly smacked his head into the ground and knocked himself out.

 

He awoke to still find himself in the same bedroom he fell asleep in, just, with more people in it, and his sheets not wrapped over him. He looked around and spotted all the other Trolls in the room, all of them showed shock and amusement on their faces while Equius was holding the sheets with embarrassment coating his face. He was confused about their looks and only when he looked at himself did he realise why; he was naked. That’s it; that was the last straw! He grabbed the sheet back from Equius and quickly wrapped it around himself while his mouth exploded.

“WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU TEAR THE SHEETS OFF OF MY FUCKING SLEEPING BODY? WITH OUT EVEN KNOWING WHETHER I WAS DRESSED OR NOT! THIS IS A FUCKING DISGRACE I TELL YOU! YOU ARE ALL PERVERTED AND I STILL HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHY I AM ACTUALLY HELPING ALL OF YOU TO GET BACK HOME! I WOULD SERIOUSLY BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT THE HELP OF ANY OF YOU FUCKING RETARDED, FOOLISH, ASSHOLES! IF THIS EVER HAPPENS AGAIN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THIS OR MENTION IT, WHETHER IT IS AMONG YOURSELF OR WITH SOME OTHER HUMANS, YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING WISH YOU WERE NEVER FUCKING HATCHED! NOW WILL YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND ACTUALLY HAVE THE DECENSY OF LETTING ME GET DRESSED! GET DRESSED IN PRIVACY NONE THE LESS!”

Ok, everyone was shocked. Karkat had merged with Kankri it seems. They were still rooted to the spot though and Karkat had to get a way to break the spell. He snarled and reached over to the bedside table, pulling a book which was conveniently placed there and throwing it at them. Vriska dodged the flying literature, but Eridan wasn’t fast enough and it hit him square on the face, causing him to stumble backwards and into the wall as he grasped his nose.

“FUCKING GET OUT! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!” Now they were piling out of the room, Karkat raging all the while before he grabbed a pillow and threw it, hitting Equius on the back of the head. He frowned and turned around, glaring at Karkat who sneered back before throwing another pillow, hitting him in the face. “OUT! OUT! OUT! MOVE IT!” He quickly hurried out and shut the door behind him; Karkat growled and fell back onto the bed in exasperation. “FUCK MY LIFE…” He lay there for a few moments, just rubbing his hands over his face before clambering out of the bed, grabbing his school clothes and pulling them on. He soon pulled the door open and walked out, odd glanced being sent his way from the Trolls who were scattered about the room. Vriska and Sollux had replaced the veil over their horns once again. He grumbled and walked to the window, the sun was faintly visible through the trees as it rose up to the new day.

“OK, EVERYONE, UP! WE’RE GOING NOW!” They listened, but not a word was said throughout the whole time that they walked out of the house, not even when walking towards Leah’s place! Leah greeted them happily, but was soon brought down after hearing about the events of last night, but went a bit happier when she noted that the men’s memories had been erased and cleared.

“Well, you are safe now though. They won’t remember what happened to them. Right?” Karkat nodded.

“WHEN DOES THE FUCKING BUS ARRIVE?” She glanced at the clock before answering.

“Any time no-“ _honk honk!_ Gamzee jumped from the chair and ran to the door before swinging it open and spotting the bus.

“HeY! bUs Is HeRe!” The Trolls soon came piling out, wearing their uniforms and carrying their bags, they looked no different to any other bunch of students. They piled up the back and no one seemed to notice the four new kids up the front. They passed right by them without a glance as they went and sat together, same positions as most of the other trips though. No talking went on though, people looked away when they caught someone else’s eye contact and they just used a smile to avoid talking.

The first signs that something was bad was the wail of a siren. Karkat stiffened as did the other Trolls along with Jasmine, Leah and Aria. The second thing was that there were two police cars behind the bus. Third, the barricade that stopped the bus. The bus driver was confused and the two cars behind boxed him in, the kids on the bus were confused at this and a man with a speaker called out.

“Will all passengers please exit the vehicle in an orderly fashion and line up beside the bus!” Karkat cursed to himself as they piled off, there were over thirty police, some with their guns drawn, others with their hands at their belts, waiting to pull theirs. Karkat was the last to get off and he cursed to himself.

“Ok, will all of you students raise your hands and if you have any weapons, drop them.” They all complied, but Gamzee, as always the idiot, pulled out his clubs and deposited them on the ground. The cops gasped at how the weapons materialised out of seemingly nowhere and the man spoke again.

“Young man, step forward.” Gamzee froze before looking around and taking a step forward, but Karkat had had enough, he left the line and ran over to Gamzee, grabbing him by the shirt.

“YOU STUPID FOOL!”

“Please let him go young man!”

“NO! FUCK YOU!”

“Karkitty! Leave Gamzee be!”

“Karkitty? Gamzee?” the four new kids echoed, glancing at each other in slight confusion. Karkat glared at Nepeta.

“NEPETA! YOU STUPID CAT GIRL! HE JUST DOOMED US ALL!”

“Let him go! You are making it worse!”

“Young man! Do as you are told!” Karkat snarled and released his grip on Gamzee. “Now, do you have any other weapons or must we search you?” Karkat snarled.

“YEAH WE GOT SOME FUCKING WEAPONS BUT I DON’T WANNA GIVE THEM TO YOU ASS LICKERS!”

“Karkat?” He turned at his name being called, a boy with black hair and black rimmed glasses stepped forward looking at him.

“WHAT?” He gave a smile and ran at him, tackling him to the ground.

“Ah! I’ve finally found you!”

“OH MY FUCKING GOG! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT!”

“John! Leave Karkat be!” wait, wait, wait. John? THE John? The John from Homestuck? He looked at the boy who clung to him, sure enough it looked like the John and then as he looked at the other three new kids, they were sure enough the other kids from Homestuck; Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider and Jade Harley, and it all snapped into place.

“JOHN? OH MY FUCKING GOG! HOW DID YOU GET TRANSPORTALISED HERE?!?” He gave a grin and pulled away.

“No idea! The portal just appeared out of nowhere. Say, where are your horns? And how did you get your skin so… human like?” Karkat grumbled.

“FUCKING PAINTED ON AND MY HORNS ARE HIDDEN, NOW FUCK OFF!”

“Who is John, Karkitty?” He growled.

“ONE OF THE FUCKING HUMANS WE CHAT WITH WHILE PLAYING THE GAME!”

“Furom Homestuck?”

“WHERE ELSE DIPSHIT?”

“Hey! Don’t call me that misfur!”

“I CAN SAY WHAT EVER I LIKE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” Nepeta hissed at him and he growled, causing Nepeta to leap and tackle him to the ground as they tried to pin each other down.

“Ugh, Again? Really?”

“D --> It w001d seem so…”

“This is really good to w8tch, I must admit.”

“Please stop fighting and stand back up with your hands in the air!”

“STOP FUCKING FIGHTING BACK!”

“No! you stop!”

“ARGH!”

“Hissssssssss!” He snarled and fell onto his side, gripping Nepeta’s shoulders as she gripped his in a death lock and he gave in, pressing her into another of his kisses before pulling back and staring at her with his forehead against hers.

“YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU RIGHT?” Nepeta smiled and nodded before nipping him on the nose as he growled again.

“And I love you too Karkitty…”

“Will you please stand up now with your hands in the air.” Karkat snarled at the man with the speaker as he lifted himself up but before he could stand Nepeta sat on his lap, pinning him to the ground and she wrapped his arms about her. She grinned cheekily and he soon understood with a smirk before replying to the man.

“SORRY! I’M STUCK DIPSHIT!” Kanaya frowned and walked away from the others, approaching the man with the speaker.

“I Am Sorry About The Out Burst Of Our Leader. Is It Possible If I Could Talk To You Momentarily Instead?” He paused, thinking about this.

“Do you have any weapons?” Kanaya pulled out her lipstick and showed him.

“Only This.” He shook his head before beckoning her over.

“Come talk to me but the rest of you stay there!” Vriska went and grabbed onto Kanaka’s shirt, trying to stop her.

“Come on Kan!”

“Vriska… You Know I Have To Do This…” Vriska gave a nod and stepped back, allowing Kanaya to approach the man who had lowered his speaker, but was still wary about her. “May I Ask; How Much Is It You Know Of Us?” He was shocked at her question, thinking a bit before replying.

“One of the men who visited the place you were living at last night told us that you were aliens. You had horns and were supposed to have different coloured blood and grey skin. You seem to have none of those though, he might have been mistaken…” Kanaya shook her head before turning around.

“Karkat, Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, Nepeta, Terezi, Vriska, Equius, Gamzee, Eridan, Feferi. Step Forward.” They did so, separating themselves from the other kids and Kanaya turned back to the man. “Tell all the other children to leave, excluding Leah, Jasmine, Aria and those four.” She pointed at the children as she did so. The man gave a nod and turned to the man behind him.

“You heard that?” he gave a nod. “Go usher the other children away then.” He quickly scurried off, gathering three other men who then moved the children not involved away from the others who were. Kanaya nodded before turning to him.

“We Cannot Show You Our Skin, It Is Protecting Us From The Sun, But We Can Show You Our Blood And Our Horns. Is it Ok If We Can Remove The Illusion?” He was unsure of how it was possible to hide horns.

“How did you hide your horns? With magic?” She paused before giving a nod.

“Sort Of, Yes. The Two Psychics Of The Four Among Us Have Covered Them With An Illusion.” He gave a nod.

“Ok, tell them to remove the illusion then.” She nodded, turning to the Trolls.

“Sollux! Vriska!” They turned to her and she gave them a nod, they understood and pulled the veil covering their horns away, revealing them to the police about them, who now became even more wary. The man who was talking gaped. Kanaya turned back to him.

“What Is Your Name?” He paused, looking at her before back at the others and back at her. He cleared his throat.

“My name is Mr Marshal. I am the commander of the police here. What is your name?” She grinned and held a hand out to him, which he took warily and shook.

“My Name Is Kanaya Maryam, Virgo, Jadeblood.” He raised an eyebrow at her. She gave a smile. “Each Troll Has Their Own Personal Zodiac Sign, The Same Sign As Their Ancestors And The Same Coloured Blood As Their Ancestors. We Each Have Different Coloured Blood In Our Veins, It Determines Their Ranking Of Sorts With The Lowest Blood Colour Being Rustic Red, Then Travelling Through Orange, Yellow, Olive, Lime, Jade, Aqua, Turquoise, Deep Blue, Indigo, Violet And Pink. Violet And Pink Blood Are Emperor And Empress, Both Of Which Are Seadwellers Who Live In The Sea, As Their Name Suggests. Those With Lower Ranking Blood Are More Likely To Be Pshychic. Aradia, The Rustblood Is The Lowest And Is Psychic Along With The Orangeblood; Tavros, The Mustardblood; Sollux, And The Turquoiseblood; Vriska. We All Come From Another Universe And Were Accidentally Transportalized Here, We Are Trying To Find A Way Back Home.” He gave a nod, not fully recording all the information he had just received but understanding the most of it.

“Also, We Are Sorry About Karkat Vantas’ And Nepeta Leijon’s Outburst. They Are Matesprits And Usually Are Like That.” Confusion to the max!

“Pardon? Matesprits?”

“I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU KANAYA!”

“I Know You Can Karkat!” He growled and was about to get up when Nepeta stopped him. Kanaya returned to Mr Marshal. “I Am Once Again Sorry About You Having To Deal With Him, He Is Our Leader Though, And We Obey Him.” He gave a nod, straightening himself upright.

“Is there anything else I need to know?” Kanaya thought before giving a small smile.

“There Is Plenty But It Would Be Best If Leah And Jasmine Told You.” He gave a nod.

“Go fetch them for me please.” She nodded and turned away.

“Leah, Jasmine! You’re Up!” They two girls walked past Kanaya with a smile and over to Mr Marshal while Kanaya stood beside Vriska who held her in a hug she never wanted to let go.

“Ok, what do you need to know?” Mr Marshal was surprised.

“You know about them?” Leah gave a little laugh.

“We know everything about them, even their future!” He frowned.

“I do not want to be playing games with you young-“

“These aren’t games! Someone actually recorded their lives on a website. When they came to our universe they went forward a few years, so they know nothing of the website at all.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, tell me this then; why did those two start fighting each other then started kissing each other?” Jasmine and Leah looked at each other before giving a laugh and answering.

“Karkat and Nepeta love each other but Trolls are highly violent. Considering Karkat is always angry and Nepeta acts like a cat, it is only natural for them to act like this. Usually they are worse and end up biting each other.” He gave a faint smile at this, glancing over the girls at Karkat who was growling at Nepeta who was nipping at his neck with a cheeky grin.

“I can imagine. What of the others?” Jasmine turned, pointing out the people as she talked.

“Gamzee is with Tavros, Vriska is with Kanaya, Sollux is with Feferi, Equius is with Aradia, Eridan is with Terezi. It is possible that Eridan is black towards Sollux at the moment and Vriska is certainly black towards Taros.”

“Black?” The girls grinned.

“Hatred mixed with sexual attraction.” Confusion is always abound at these times…

“Is that good or bad?”

“Sometimes good, sometimes bad, they might end up killing each other. Vriska was the one who put Tavros in a wheelchair by tossing him of a cliff.” He looked at the Trolls.

“So they are pretty violent.” Leah nodded.

“On the website, they end up killing each other.”

“How so?” Jasmine shrugged.

“A bunch of different ways. Vriska stabbed Tavros with his own lance and threw him off a building. Eridan shot Feferi and Kanaya through the middle with his wand and blinded Sollux. Gamzee strangled Equius to death with a bowstring before beating Nepeta to death with his juggling pins. Terezi stabbed Vriska with her cane to stop her from getting Terezi and Karkat killed in the future. Aradia was already dead. The best bit is Kanaya comes back to life, punches Vriska in the face before kicking Gamzee in the balls before tossing him off a building then breaking Eridan’s wand and slicing him in half with her chainsaw. You should have taken her lipstick away you know, that thing is dangerous!”

“Her lipstick… is a chainsaw?” Jasmine nodded while Leah gave a giggle.

“When you read it you throw logic to the wind.” Jasmine grinned before turning serious.

“What are you going to do with them?” Mr Marshal went still.

“We are going to take them to a neutral zone where we can study them.” Jasmine frowned.

“They aren’t animals! They are just like humans!”

“We are going to give them some running room though…”

“How much?” Leah folded her arms and tapped her foot.

“They will live in a house of sorts, just like anybody would live in. They will get all the basic things, beds, computers, televisions, that kind of thing.” Leah was satisfied.

“They all stay together?” He nodded.

“We only want to study them, not captivate them.” She nodded.

“Another thing; some of them might not want to be there and they will stay asleep for the most part. Be careful.” Confusion… so much confusion…

“Why asleep?”

“They can communicate in their sleep, it’s like living but when you fall asleep you go to your other self in another place. Um… think of Avatar, like that sorta.” Ok, she was comparing Homestuck with Avatar, who gives a crap. Mr Marshal nodded.

“Can you talk to them to see if you can get them and the other humans to come with us?” Leah looked at Jasmine who reciprocated, having a silent conversation for the most part before turning back to the man.

“We should be able to.” He nodded.

“Will they be violent?”

“The most hostile are Karkat and Vriska, never put them together, never put Tavros and Vriska together, never put Sollux and Eridan together.” He nodded.

“See if you can sort them into three groups, we have three vans to take them with us.” They nodded and he shooed them off as they went back to the Trolls and the humans.

“Ok, guys, we have no choice but to go with them.”

“two hell we have no choiice! Ii could beat them all by my2elf iif ii triied!”

“Sollux that will only complicate things.” He frowned but nodded. Leah spoke up.

“Ok, we need you to split into groups of three, John, Rose, Dave and Jade will be in one group along with Jasmine, Aria and I. Karkat, Nepeta, Feferi, Tavros, Equius and Sollux will be in the second group, leaving Aradia, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, Eridan and Gamzee in the third.” She directed the groups to the vans which she had seen and they all piled into them before an officer closed the door behind them. The van could seat six people, ten if it was crowded. It had two benches along the sides and a grate for the driver to hear the people in the back through.

Aria, Leah and Jasmine had a lot to talk to John, Dave, Rose and Jade about. Jade was sitting Next to Jasmine who was in the middle with Leah to her side. Rose was on the end with Dave next to her and then John beside him.

In the second van, Karkat was frowning and feeling tired, soon letting himself fall asleep. Nepeta was clinging beside him while Equius sat beside her. Tavros was stuck between Feferi and he wall, Sollux holding onto Feferi as the van drove away.

In the third van, Aradia was left alone while Vriska and Kanaya huddled together; Terezi and Eridan huddled together on the other side with Gamzee being just as alone.

The vans soon rolled off and away, none of the Trolls knew what was happening, no one knew what to do or anything.

 

Karkat rubbed at his throbbing head as he woke, it was hurting from him previously hitting it on the ground. He groaned as he sat himself up, the world spinning about him as he did so. No one was about and he gave a little smirk before walking down the red rug that was covering the golden bricked floor. Surely there was someone about here…

He glanced about but couldn’t spot anyone anywhere. He heard a noise behind him, and quickly turned about, spotting Feferi’s ancestor holding her trident in one hand.

“)(ello again Karkat! Reely nice to meet you again! Don’t t)(ink I )(aven’t forgotten w)(at you said about me last time!” He frowned. And was about to say something else when a voice called out.

“mEENAH! wHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?” She and Karkat turned to the right, spotting Tavros’ ancestor walking towards him.

“Go away Rufio)(! I am teac)(ing )(im a lesson!” At that she raised her trident up and brought it down over Karkat’s head before he could react and dodge out of the way.

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK! FEFERI! CONTROL YOUR GOG DARN ANCESTOR!” Feferi was shocked at Karkat’s shouting as he awoke, so was everyone else, the passenger in the front was looking through the grate.

“W)(at did Meena)( do?” Karkat growled.

“YOU MEAN WHAT SHE *DIDN’T* DO! SHE FUCKING DREW ON MY FACE IN MARKER IN THE MORNING BEFORE YOU GUYS WOKE ME UP THEN SHE WHACKED ME OVER THE HEAD WITH HER TRIDENT FOR BEING RUDE TO HER WHEN I WAS DREAMING BEFORE!” The man listening and watching through the grate was highly confused and shook his head before pulling away from the grate. Feferi paused and thought.

“S)(ouls I go talk to )(er?”

“YOU BETTER! SHE IS PSHYCO!” She gave a little smile, she and to admit that Meenah could be highly difficult at times.

“I will talk to )(er next time I sleep, ok?” He gave a nod and rested on Nepeta’s head that was resting on his shoulder. She purred happily at this and he didn’t fall back to sleep as he waited for this nightmare to blow over.

But it’s not going away that quickly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed more problems, there we go!

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read that? Wow...


End file.
